Oh my goddess!
by dogsfang
Summary: Journey back in time to Egypt! Tsukune is a humble priest who no one believes in! But what happens when he suddenly attacts the attenton of five beautifull goddessess!
1. Chapter 1 A little mischief!

R+V Ah my goddess! Chapter 1 A little trouble goes a long way!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this new story!

A full moon hung low in the sky winking at the impressive stone walls that guarded the vast subterranean city of the dead. Burial place for pharaophs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt! The majestic pyramids loomed ominously in the distance catching the purity of the full moon that even now illuminating the vast sands of the Egyptian desert turning the desolate landscape to magic!

Suddenly a nest of vile dark clouds began to gather in the sky above concealing the light of the full moon above. A sharp blast of lightning split the sky as massive electrical storm raged over head. The sands below began to lurch and spin even as the ground beneath it began to split apart. A dark red demonic light began to shine forth from it as the large wound in the earth began to expand.

A loud thunderous clip-clap-clip clap began to resonate from inside like the roar of distant thunder. A jet black chariot pulled by several large muscular stallions as dark as the night itself burst forth. Two men stood in the large chariot. The first man's eyes glowed with a ominous eerily light as he effortlessly handled the rans of the wild steeds with one of his hands, as the other held a large round lit cigar between his lips.

He laughed happily in a maniacal fashion as he guided the violent horses who even now snorted fire from their nostrils as their hoof prints smashed against the sands. The other man was dressed from head to toe in ominous white robes in contrast his companion's choice of black ones. Like his friend his eyes glowed with the same fighting light. In his right hand he held a large gold anke.

The two living gods chariot roared across the desert landscape leaving a blazing trail of fire from their chariot wheels!

The chariot rushed through the dessert until it roared through the little village of peasants and commoners jerking left and right avoiding the occasional dog and wandering poor peasant in the streets!

It rushed to a stop outside a large temple. The large contingent of warrior priests standing guard outside, nor their ravenous guard dogs gave two men any trouble as they got out and hurried inside past them as if the men had yet to notice their presences.

Inside the two men strolled past two large statues. One was of a man bare chest with a large cigar in his mouth. The other was of a man dressed in robes with a large anke in his right hand. The two men barely lifted an eyebrow as the two of them strolled past the two large statues that looked suspiciously like the two of them. Not concerned at all considering the two statues bore a frightening resemblance to the two of them.

Deeper and deeper into the temple as the flickering torch light cast shadows and darkness all through the vast stone hallways.

A low moan soon reached the ears of the two men as they looked ahead and saw a happy couple a priestess and a priest laying naked together on a large nest of robes wrapped up in each others' rapturous passionate embrace as the two of them made love. The woman had a slight bump about her belly but that did little to hinder her husbands passionate advances eager to show his wife how happy he was that she was pregnate.

The happy couple gave no thought to the two men who watched the two of them.

"Kasumi!" The man shouted! As he released inside his wife and heard her content scream fallowed by a low moan as the two of them feel upon the numerous robes and fell asleep!"

The man who had driven the chariot looked at his friend who was smiling sinisterly as if he were about to play a practical joke on some one.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do old friend?" He asked as if he were having second thoughts about what the two of them were about to do, yet showing no hesitation upon his face.

"Yes I am….. Why change a game if is it's so fun to play…..Besides its not like he will be alone…We will look after him….Its not in our best interests to let such a good investment go to waste! I don't know why I didn't think of this before….."

"The others won't like this old friend. Mikogami this is-"

"Simply cheating without getting caught…Nothing more. Besides cheating without getting caught is also a skill." The man smiled as he walked forward. Giving a sharp nod to his friend and the two of them placed both of their hands upon slight bulge on the priestess's belly. Slowly but surely her belly began to grow almost as if someone were inflating it like a child would blow up balloon.

Suddenly the woman, Kasumi, began to shudder and moan as her body began to tense up in pain!

The man dressed in elaborate robes continued to keep his hands upon her making sure the pain pasted!

The man whom had driven the chariot quickly but gently grabbed Kasumi tenderly as he watched her being forced to give birth to a baby that she herself, her husband Koiji had created and whom his friend he himself had "Blessed" with their influence.

Mikogami smiled as he watch the little baby twitch his fingers as he struggled to understand the brave new world that he was abruptly thrust into many months too early.

Mikogami reach inside the folds of his robes and pulled out a large anke with a chain attached to it. He wrapped it around the baby's right wrist while his companion wrapped the bundle of joy in a few of the robes that were not stained with Kasumi's blood!

Their task done the two men left the temple and hopped aboard their chariot and took off in blaze of fire and a roar of thunder as they traveled back deep into the dessert and returned into the dark portal in the earth to the underworld from whence they had come!

In the morning priest, Koiji Aono blinked his eyes as he forced himself to get to his feet.

"Oh by the goddess Ageha's massive breasts I have a head ache." He moaned!

"No more wine! I swear!" Koiji, moaned as the high priest of Mikogami god of darkness, the dead and ruler of the underworld, struggled to get to his feet. He found himself sobering up really quickly as he stared at shock at his wife Kasumi. The lovely brown haired woman he had picked to be his wife and whom was also the high priestess of Ageha, goddess of seduction, lust, sex, and child birth, was smiling happily as she held her new born son in her arms as he began to suck on her breast for nourishment.

"Oh isn't this great Koiji! The goddess Ageha has done a miracle! She must have come down here and helped me to give birth to our son early. This must mean that he is destined for great things!" Kasumi cried happily!

Never one to argue with his wife Koiji sighed happily as he said.

"Okay Kasumi all praise to Ageha." The priest muttered to a quick prayer of happiness to the goddess even though she wasn't a goddess to whom he ever worshipped.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter of my new story! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 A goddess's wrath!

R+V Oh my goddess! Chapter 2 A goddess's wrath!

_**Sixteen years later!**_

Tsukune sighed as he went about the temple preparing the sacrifices to Mikogami and his assistant.

"My god demands so little of me." Tsukune muttered as he went about his daily chores.

"Myiabi, I know I should be happy for him, but I'm not. He is my best friend, keeper of the dead, a master magician, and a sorcerer supreme in the magical arts, and is worthy of succeeding my father when he dies. I am….Well I'm nothing. I can't even make a clay boat come to life! I can't even perform the simplest of spells.

I can't even embalm someone without getting sick to my stomach." Tsukune murmured to himself as he laid out the offerings of fruit and meat upon the alter to Mikogami and The Chariot Driver who were two of the more darker gods. Tsukune unconsciously fiddling with the golden holy anke that hung from a chain wrapped around his left wrist after completing the task.

Meanwhile off in the distance away from the glistening city of Thebes City of the living. Two goddesses walked along the banks of the muddy bank of the river Nile.

The two of them had on pretty thin robes of blue that reflected the lovely color of the water as it raced downwards giving its harvest of fish to the fishermen and rich healthy silt to help the crops the farmers planted.

A young women with purple hair looked across the vast river that was her mothers Tsurara, goddess of the Nile, domain.

"Mother, why must you insist that I walk with you in the mortal world when you make the waters of the Nile flood! I have no interest in dealing with humans. Surely the humans give you enough sacrifices to keep you happy so why do you insist on leaving our home every year and watching your handy work in motion in the human world?"

Tsurara smiled at her daughter and said. "My precious daughter you are young, and for reasons you will not understand for another millennia, I feel a certain satisfaction in seeing my work in motion. Mizore without me the waters of the Nile would not flood and people would starve and die. Besides I enjoy watching the humans go about their daily lives in my waters. Humans have great potential Mizore and you will see that in time."

Mizore sighed as she begrudgingly walked along side her mother letting her sandals sink into the rich deep live giving silt that her mothers waters provided.

Suddenly the rich blue waters of the Nile began to twist and spin in a vortex of engery, which sank down deep into a gaping hole in the earth! The whirlpool of water then exploded in a bust of fire and darkness as the ground beneath the Nile split open as the waters themselves parted giving way to earth, mud and sand which began to harden as if providing an impromptu road for something.

A dark red demonic light began to shine forth from it as the large wound in the earth began to expand. A loud clip-clap-clip clap began to resonate from inside like the roar of distant thunder in the clear blue skies over head. A jet black chariot pulled by several large muscular stallions as dark as night burst forth.

Two men stood in the large chariot. The drivers eyes glowed with a ominous eerily light as he effortlessly handled the reins of the wild steeds with one of his hands, as the other held a large round lit cigar between his lips. The god of chariots, marijuana, hemp, and holder of the sacred scales of judgement once more laughed maniacally in a happy fashion as he guided the violent horses who even now snorted fire from their nostrils as their hoof prints smashed against the dried earth of the rive Nile.

Mikogami, god and ruler of the underworld, was dressed from head to toe in ominous white robes. Like his friend his eyes glowed with the same fighting light. In his right hand he held another anke as a replacement to serve for the one he had given Tsukune.

The two living gods chariot roared across the dried river bed leaving a blazing trail of fire from their chariot wheels as they headed for the two goddesses standing on the river shore.

Tsurara, never one to be outdone by two gods of the underworld stretched out her hands and at her command the waters of the Nile quickly rushed forwards forming a wall around herself and her daughter Mizore.

Mikogami looked at the barrier of water filling with the goddess of waters energy as his personal chariot raced towards it.

The Chariot Driver smirked to himself as he took the cigar from his mouth and blew on the lighted tip. At his silent command making the fire burst forth in a roar of crimson flame from its confined area and shoot forward striking the barrier of water making it evaporate due to the heat of the fire. The chariot made a sharp u-turn as it sharply avoided running over the two goddess but giving Mikogami just enough time for him to grab Mizore from her mothers' protective embrace yanking her into his chariot.

"Come with me little one." He whispered softly though it sent shivers up Mizore's spine even as she cried and shouted for her mother.

Tsurara ran as fast as she could after Mizore as she quickly summoned a large burst of water to assume the form of a large boat made of water.

"Mizore!" Tsurara cried as the goddess of water quickly got on it and commanded the waters all around her to carry her forwards after the chariot. As the goddess word the waters rose up all around her. Then the goddess began whipped her hands franticly gesturing sharply at Mikogami's chariot commanding the waters of the Nile that Mikogami had parted to strike it but to no effect for the barrier around his chariot was to powerful.

Never one to be out done Tsuarara whipped her arms around gesturing sharply to another wall of water forcing it to take on the form of several large majestic armored horsemen. The horsemen at their mistress's word rushed forwards after the god of the underworld. Tsurara's watery servants of those who had died in the Nile soon broke asunder upon striking Mikogami's barrier.

The water goddess then made her hands into fists forcing the rush of water behind her into the vestige of several large hands bidding them to go after her daughter in a last minute attempt to get her back before the chariot disappeared back into the portal and into the underworld.

Mikogami's chariot crashed and clanked against the stones and rocks the littered the bottom of the Nile as his chariot made another sharp u-turn out maneuvering the hands made of water that the goddess of the Nile had conjured in a attempt to stop them. The black chariot roared forwards into the portal returning to the underworld from whence it came.

"Mizore! NO! My baby…..My Mizore!" Tsurara fell to her knees and cried out in pain as she watched her only daughter disappear.

Then suddenly her eyes narrowed as her eyes took on a cold hard look to them.

"This will not stand! I will not accept this…..Let Egypt be as cold and barren as my heart!" Tsurara cried angrily!

The beautiful clean blue sky suddenly grew dark with ominous storm clouds! Out of the storm clouds above a large hail stone fell striking the stone face of one of the majestic pyramids shattering several carefully placed stones. It was soon followed by a thunderous barrage of burning ice upon every field and every town.

"Let humanity suffer for what Mikogami did to me!" Tsurara cried as she let the waters of the Nile envelope her sending her back to the home of the gods leaving humanity to suffer her wrath!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this story as always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	3. Chapter 3 A favor and a comand!

R+V Oh My Goddess chapter 3: A favor for a friend

For six days and six nights the ominous black clouds above in the heavens rained down a storm of burning ice on every field and every town beating everything low killing oxen, crops and anyone stupid enough to go outside.  
>All the while numerous prayers came up from every house and temple in Egypt to every god begging them to intervene and stop this plague of burning ice. Everyone from poor man to the Pharaoh himself begged the gods to stop this.<p>

Then a miracle happened. A single although at first sight strange, orange colored cat wandered its way inside the temple to the god Mikogami ruler of the underworld and sat in front of the wife of the head priest Kasumi. She picked up the odd colored cat and happily stroked it fondly while giving it a large fat fish to eat.

The cat picked up the fish in its mouth then, much to Kasumi's amazement and shock, she watched her eyes wide in shock as the cat she had stroked fondly a few minutes ago transformed into woman with orange hair and cat ears atop her head. She was dressed in a thin orange dress and the fish hung from her mouth.

The weird woman removed the fish from her mouth and smiled warmly at Kasumi.

"Kasumi chief priestess of the goddess Ageha, I am Ms Nekomi, goddess of cats and chief messenger of the gods! I bring good news for you and all of Egypt. The gods have heard the prayers of the people. Tell Miyabi head priest of Mikogami to go outside alone and brave the fiery, icy, hail.

He must go to the banks of the river Nile and make a sacrifice to Tsuarara goddess of the Nile then the plague will stop. Well I have to go now bye!" The orange haired goddess of cats smiled warmly as she once more resumed her cat form. Then with fish in her mouth quickly scampered off into the shadows and disappeared.

Kasumi wasted no time and ran off to tell her husband.

A few hours later Miyabi after hearing what Kasumi and Koiji had told him struggled to find a way to get out of it. Sure there were a lot of perks that came with the job of being the second high priest to the god Mikogami, but Miyabi had never thought that he would be asked to go and do something like that!

He sudden spotted Tsukune playing with a little eleven year old dark haired girl who had a small staff in her hand. Every time she would raise it a large clay pot would appear out of above Tsukune hanging in thin air and then drop smacking Tsukune atop his head and shatter into a few pieces. The pieces would disappear a few seconds later. Tsukune would groan and rub his head as he chased the girl around laughing as he did so.

Then Miyabi got a brilliant idea albeit a horrible one. He walked over to Tsukune and put his arm around his friend and said yanking him close.

"Tsukune I got good news buddy! Well your mom just told me that she got a visit from Ms Nekomi goddess of cats and messenger of the gods."

"Mom got a visit from a messenger of the gods? Well what did she say? Did she say how we could stop this plague?" Tsukune asked eagerly.

Miyabi looked at his friend and grinned only for it to fall into a frown, secretly not feeling the least bit guilty in what he was about to do, .

"Yes she did. Apparently the gods want you to go outside alone, brave the large hail of burning ice that rains down from the heavens, and make a sacrifice to the goddess Tsuarara on the banks of the Nile that is her domain!"

Tsukune upon hearing Miyabi's words suddenly turned pale.

"So the gods want me to go outside, through the hail to the banks of the Nile and make a sacrifice so that the hail will stop?" Tsukune swallowed as he took in his best friends words.

"Yes I am afraid so….Well good luck! I have to go." Miyabi said quickly as began to depart to his living quarters in the temple.

"Oh boy." Tsukune muttered. He then went to his room in the temple of Mikogami. Inside was littered with various scrolls each on containing a spell that Tsukune had failed to learn and perform, along with a few fruits, and meats that he was going to use for a private sacrifice.

He quickly gathered up a few small bowls of incense and a small bowl full of burning oil and a small statue he had shoved not to gently under a table. He quickly put everything on a table in the corner of his room. Tsukune did a quickly bow and scrap before the small statue of a beautiful busty woman with large breasts and waves of long blue hair.

He had secretly smuggled the small broken statue out of the temple under his robes one night and had fixed it by putting a few layers of dried mud onto it getting the broken parts to stay attached. Then he had painted it slowly and carefully with the utmost care. He looked at the small statue of the goddess with flowing blue hair and piercing blue eyes dressed in a skimpy robe that showed off her legs and showed off her cleavage and under cleavage.

He quickly put the fruits and meats he was going to use for his diner into the bowl of burning oil and lit it on fire with a torch that was in his room. For a few moments he watched as his dinner literally went up in flames knowing that he would go hungry this evening. His stomach gave a small rumble voicing its displeasure, but he knew that it was for a good cause.

Quickly getting down on his knees prostrating himself before the statue of the goddess that his mother worshiped with all her heart and soul he began to pray.

"Ageha oh wise and most beautiful goddess. I know for the most part you cater to women….and for the most part you've blessed my mother immensely. Well I know that this is will probably be regarded as blasphemy to you but I'll tell you anyway…..

You see Ms Nekomi cat goddess and messenger of the gods, just said that I had to go outside in the burning hail and make a sacrifice to the goddess Tsuarara at the banks of the Nile in order to get this horrible plague that she called down upon us gone. Well I'm a little nervous….Okay I'm scared! I've never done anything like this before…You see Ageha I'm well, I'm a loser. I'm a no body. I'm a poor magician at best not to mention a low ranking priest too.

I don't have strong spiritual powers like my father nor do I have unwavering faith like my mother. My father goes about killing monsters and demons who escape the underworld and my mother it seems like whenever she prays to you, you talk back and answer her."

Sighed as realized how stupid he was being and at how unlikely it seemed that the goddess of women, sex and childbirth would answer the prayers of a man.

"Ageha I'm normal man…Woman don't find me attractive, if anything they hate me and treat me like crap…I always get the job of cleaning up the stables in your temple. Do you know how much it stinks to clean up big stemming piles of- well anyway…

Sorry about that I went off on a tangent there….. Anyway I have doubts, I have fears and I just want to know what do the gods want me to be? I'm a nobody….If I had a chance to pass this off to my best friend Miyabi then I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't….Ageha I know that it won't be easy, and I may not really understand why they gods want me to do the sacrifice, but I'll do it to the best of my abilities.

I just hope that it will be enough…I'm not a smart, or a strong man but I'll just have to do the best that I can….." Tsukune sighed as he got up and left his room to make a quick offering to Mikogami and The Chariot Driver in preparation for what he would have to do.

Up in the heavens home of the gods a fierce argument was raging!

"Mother I refuse to get married to that perverted freak Gin! He's the god of perverts, seduction, and booze!" Moka, goddess of creation and destruction, yelled fiercely as she attempted to slam her fist into her mothers face. Akasha, goddess of the day and queen of the gods, calmly and easily ducked her daughters kick. Moka's foot struck the wall shattering it into bits of dust.

"I understand how you feel Moka," Akasha said her pink hair waving in a breeze that seemed to only be real for her as she stood facing her daughter, dressed in a skimpy dress with slits up the side that made it easier to move her legs. The queen of the gods grabbed her daughters fist giving it a sharp twist while throwing her up into the air. Moka felt herself spinning in midair only to feel her mothers fist slam into her stomach bring her down to the stone floor of her mothers home once more.

"However I have decided that it is time for you to settle down and have a few children for me spoil." Akasha smiled warmly as she helped her daughter up.

"Mother I refuse to get married just because YOU want grandchildren!" Moka said angrily as her piercing red eyes glared at her mother.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't make you marry Gin however, I want you to start searching for a man whom you would at least consider making your husband. Now I don't care if he is a mortal I will give him the gift of immortality if he so chooses. After all your dear father was a once a mortal pharaoh before he met me and THAT WOMAN. THAT WOMAN and I made him into a god. Then a few years later you were born. Anyway I at least expect you to start your search tomarrow. Don't feel too bad your half sister Kahula was given a similar command by her mother." Akasha said her voice a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Mother why do I have to get married? Does Akuha have to get married too, and what about Kokoa!" The silver haired goddess demanded!

Hearing Moka's words Akasha smiled to herself. Then she turned to Moka and answered.

"Moka your half sister Kokoa, goddess of weapons and warfare, is too young. Also Akuha, goddess of slaughter, and disasters is away right now. Issia said something about her going to destroy a city, but that could men any number of things. I remember it had the most unusual name Atlantis. Truly a funny name for a city, but anyway that isn't important now I expect you to begin your search Moka. It won't hurt you go down to the mortal world and look for a bit. Trust me Moka you haven't experienced love until you've done it with a mortal man."

Moka seeing the look of warmth and happiness in her mothers eyes made her want to vomit!

Disgusted Moka turned sharply and disappeared as she left her mothers home in the heavens.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!~

Cheers Dogsfang


	4. Chapter 4 Three goddessess

R+V Ah my goddess! Ch 4 Three goddesses!

A little eleven year old girl watched as Tsukune with goat in hand left the temple and ventured outside.

"Big brother." She whispered softly as a shadow appeared over her shoulder.

"I figured that I would find you here Yukari, so what the goddess of mischief, wisdom, and knowledge doing here in the realm of mortals?"

Yukari's eyes widened upon hearing someone know of her true identity. The little goddess hadn't been back to her temple for ages. Instead loving to wander freely around Egypt creating problems and giving people she favored with the occasional brilliant idea!

She turned and found herself facing an older woman with long flowing hair tied up into numerous braids. She wore a skimpy pinkish black dress with a black robe on top of it.

"Ruby why are you here!" The little goddess demanded! Ruby was the goddess of magic as well as plants and animals. She could command any beast or plant to do her will with a single gesture of wand.

The older goddess smiled at Yukari as if already knowing her answer before she would say it. The younger goddess looked up to Ruby as both mentor as well as a best friend.

"I am here for the same reason that you are." She said cryptically as she and Yukari continued to watch the young mortal the two of them favored.

The little gods squirmed for a few minutes under the gaze of her senior.

"I just came to watch big brother do this, besides I don't want him hurt. I want him to succeed and be a hero! That way he'll have a little confidence and when he finally takes a woman to his bed I will be sleeping in between!" Yukari said with no shame upon her face.

Ruby smirked naughtily as if she wasn't surprised at all in regards to Yukari's little twisted fantasy.

"Yukari you're about a few hundred years to early to even be thinking about sex." Ruby chuckled lightly.

Yukari looked at Ruby and smiled. "Hey you're perfect for big brother. Big brother sucks at magic right now. But if you were to help him he could be the greatest magician ever! How come you haven't made yourself known to him in some form or another? Granted he doesn't know who I am either but that doesn't matter."

The goddess of magic sighed longingly at Yukari's words blushing as she did so. Secretly longing for the things she knew her master could do to her if with a few of the whips in her closet in the home of the gods.

"If only I could Yukari but I can't my boss isn't allowing me to. There are complications he says. So I do what I am told."

With that the two goddesses continued to watch over the young Tsukune he himself oblivious to their presence.

Tsukune threw his large packet of items which contained his makeshift alter over his back! In his arms he carried a goat. The poor creature as if knowing its fate franticly kicked and butted at Tsukune determined to make the human let him go. Tsukune stepped outside and immediately felt a blast of cold air along with a sharp sting as a hail stone struck in across his face.

"AH!" He cried as he struggled to hold on to the goat along with his items across his back.

"AH!" Tsukune howled out in pain once again as he felt the sharp sting of several more hail stones raining down from the heavens striking him across his arms and legs.

The young priest ignored the blood that dripped from his head wound onto the ground as he trudged forward.

The hail continued to pelt him making every step feel like he was walking on knives.

"I have to do this! I can't quit!" Tsukune screamed in pain and defiance as continued forward.

Somehow Tsukune didn't know how but he managed to find himself at the banks of the Nile.

He quickly held the goat down and put his make shift alter on the ground. Taking the goat he placed the goat on the small stone slab then kissing it goodbye on the nose.

"Sorry boy it's the only way." Tsukune whispered as he plunged the dagger into the goats heart silencing it.

The sacrifice complete he did a quickly pray to Tsurara and waited as the hail continued to slam into his fragile human body!

Suddenly the waters of the Nile began to move and churn about. Out of the angry waters rose a pale skinned woman with ethereal beauty dressed in a long flowing pale blue robe.

Tsurara had a look of cold hard rage upon her face as she looked from the pet goat of Tsukune's that he had sacrificed then to Tsukune himself and sneered!

"So does the head priest think himself to high and mighty to do the will of the gods that he dares to send a weak talentless worm in his place! I sent for Miyabi Fukisaki!"

Tsurara flicked her hands and a torrent of water rose up from its banks and washed up on shore. It snaked along the ground until it rose up taking on the form of a hand then it grabbed onto Tsukune's waist and dragged him into the freezing cold waters of the Nile

The water the grabbed onto Tsukune like a iron vice holding him in place while hosting him up to eye level with the goddess.

"Sent for Miyabi." Tsurara hissed dangerously. Tsukune swallowed upon hearing the goddess say that. Never the less Tsukune felt that he had better try to at least explain this mix up as it were.

"Ummm goddess." Tsukune swallowed as he looked her.

"I think that there has been some kind of mix up here. You see Miyabi told me that Ms Nekomi messenger of the gods told my mother that you wanted me to make a sacrifice to you and the hail would stop."

Tsurara ignored Tsukune's words for her eyes were focused on the single lock of chain with the anke attached to it that was wrapped around his left wrist.

"I see so that's the old bastards game then…." Narrowing her eyes sharply she turns back to Tsukune.

"It seems that through Ms Nekomi's screw up and Miyabi's cowardice I've stumbled across a bag of jewels in an oasis in the dessert." She muttered to herself. Before looking at Tsukune.

"I give Ms Nekomi a message to deliver and she gets it wrong and you receive it wrong as well….." The river goddess shakes her head smiling slightly.

"So be it. You'll just simply have to do Aono Tsukune. Now I have spoken to Akasha, queen of the gods, and she's agreed to let you pass over to the other side, into the underworld and into Mikogami's kingdom. Once you get there retrieve my daughter Mizore and bring her back to me. If you fail and return empty handed I'll make the pain you suffer while drowning in my river and getting ripped apart by my crocodiles seem like a tickle compared to what I can do to you….Find Mizore and bring her back to me if you fail I'll make sure that you die again and again until the end of time!"

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock, as well as fear upon hearing the goddess's words.

"What I minute Miyabi didn't say-"

"Silence boy how dare you speak to a god like that!" Tsurara roared.

"I was just going to say Tsurara that what you doing to mankind is wrong. People are dying!" Tsukune said quickly.

"What Mikogami did to my Mizore and me that was wrong!" Tsurara shouted back.

Tsukune could feel the water squeezing him tightly.

"If I get Mizore back for you than you'll put nature back on track!" Tsukune shouted feeling as though he had nothing left to loose.

Tsurara didn't anwer Tsukune only whipping her hand forwards!

AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself being washed away in a torrent of water down the river into a large whirlpool. The whirlpool whipped and spun Tsukune all around dragging him downwards into a large crake in the earth that seemed to glow a menacing fiery red.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt the heat envelope him as the water heat up turning to steam as he fell down the wound in the earth.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	5. Chapter 5 Lovely woman of the night!

R+V Oh my goddessess Ch 5: Lovely woman of the night. Journey to the land of darkness and the serpent of death!

Quickly going back to his quarters Miyabi chuckled to himself as stretched and took off his cloths.

"Oh with Tsukune it's so easy!" Miyabi laughed as he lit a few torches along with a few bowls of incense.

Placing a few bowls of fruits and meats near his bed Miyabi sat and waited patiently. A gust of wind shook the thin curtain of silk that surrounded his bed.

The fire light from the torches flickered like a candle in an angry wind only to puff out filling the room with smoke and sweet smelling incense.

Miyabi felt a sudden added weight on his bed despite the fact that he knew there was no one in his room but him.

Unafraid he continued to wait patiently as he felt his manhood rise up and begin to throb with need.

Then he felt a sudden tickle across his dick, a flicker of pleasure that disappeared in the endless perpetual night just as soon as it had come. He was certain that if he wasn't fully awake he would have simply dismissed it. Miyabi briefly stiffened only to sigh and relax as he felt an invisible velvety soft hand tenderly caress his chest gently pushing him down into the comfort of his bed holding him there. Almost like some ethereal being sight unseen had wrapped the shadows and the night around itself like a cloak to move around the priest.  
>Miyabi moan let out a gentle moan as he felt the ghostly being lay itself upon his naked chest pressing him down deeper into his bed.<p>

Miyabi reached upwards and gently felt a shadowy hand touch his own gently guiding his own hand upwards to tenderly caress the invisible face.

"Oh! AH! By the goddess Gyokuro queen of the night and darkness!" Miyabi let out a passion filled moan fallowed by a scream as he felt an invisible tightening force enveloping his manhood.

"Miyabi….." The night winds carried a sweet voice upon it into his ear.

Suddenly the torches around his room sparked to life showering the room is a heavenly warm glow revealing a beautiful, naked, blond, tan skinned woman smiling warmly at Miyabi as she impaled herself upon his dick.

The priest grinned lecherously at the woman laying on top of him. He reached upwards and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him gently.

Moving his head downwards he began to gently suck the goddesses nipple while massaging her other breast making her shiver and tremble at his touch.

Kahula reached out and ran her hands through Miyabi's hair and gently pulled his head from her breast and looked into his eyes.

"Kahula my love….I was hoping that you would stop by. Its good to see you again." Miyabi pulled her face close and kissed her firmly as she wrapped her legs around his waist deepening the feeling of pleasure she felt when she made love to her favorite mortal love.

Kahula returned Miayabi's kiss with equal passion.

"That was mean of you to trick your little friend like that….But I'm glad that you did." The tan skinned goddess pressed her naked breasts

"Otherwise I would have to go down to the underworld to get you….And that would be such a hassle." She cooed softly.

Miyabi sighed letting himself relax in Kahula's soothing presence.

Kahula goddess of assassins, bent down and kissed Miyabi once more.

In the brief time she had known the human priest she had come to love him. Ever since her mother Gyokuro, goddess of darkness, had demanded that she find a husband and have a few children Kahula had been silently furious. To let off some steam Kahula would go down to the mortal world and shed tears of pain and rage angrily killing poor man, trader, and priest striking them down with lethal efficiently.

It was Miyabi who had the pleasure of finding her when a group of bandits had found her as well. Seeing a beautiful woman dressed in a brown cloak thinking her easy prey the six of them had approached her demanding her give them everything she had. Miyabi in a uncharacteristic show of bravery had quickly muttered a quick spell and made all six men's hearts explode from inside their chests killing them.

Afterwards the priest had cut off their heads and stuck them on pikes as a warning for future robbers and muggers.  
>Ever since that day Kahula had fallen in love with the smug priest. Granted she knew that Miaybi didn't know she was a goddess, all she had told him was that she was a very powerful assassin who served the goddess Gyokure, which was true to a point.<p>

"Miyabi," Kahula asked hesitantly afraid of what she had to ask to her favorite mortal love, considering that he was the only mortal she couldn't bring herself to kill. No matter how many times the two of them had sex and she swore to herself that she would kill him afterward she couldn't bring herself to kill make her right arm transform and cut him down with the same lethal efficiency her mother demanded of her from the day she was born.

"Miyabi you love me right, and we'll always be together right?" The tanned skinned goddess asked as two small tears formed in her eyes. Miyabi reached up and kissed Kahula's tears away as he rubbed her back secretly loving the smooth curves that this mysterious woman whom he had fallen in love with possessed.

"Yes Kahula…..I love you and I don't want to be separated from you. How many times and how many ways do I have to say it to you? You're my woman Kahula, my wife and I will have no other." Miyabi sighed as he kissed her nose watching her smile warmly as he did so.

"Good." Kahula whispered as she looked into Miyabi's eyes as she brought her right hand backwards striking him on his neck hitting a nerve rendering him unconscious. Unwrapping her legs from around his wrist and reluctantly feeling the shivers of pleasure that shot up her body that accompanied when she pulled Miyabi's manhood from her pussy. The blond goddess then picked up Miyabi and slung him over her shoulder as if he weighted nothing at all. Wrapping the darkness and the shadows around herself she transported the two of them to her home in the heavens.

"Its time for Miyabi to meet mother now. I just hope that everything goes well." Kahula muttered worriedly as she disappeared from the lavish room.

Tsukune found himself on his hands and knees. He coughed as he found himself alone in the dark.

He struggled to get up and move as the darkness receded Tsukune found himself in a narrow valley.

"Thanks Tsurara." Tsukune muttered as he struggled to remember what little he could about the underworld from his father as well as Miyabi's lessons.

"I'll be lucky to make it out of here alive much less with Mizore." Tsukune said as he gazed around the vast landscape of shadowy trees, rivers and mountains that seemed to flow all together like bits of cloth stitched together to make quilt.

Tsukune got up and began to make his way out of the lush valley in which he found himself. Suddenly he noticed that the gentle rolling hill that he was walking up began to grow steadily steeper and more jagged with sharp rocks as he went. Tsukune struggled to hang on to the bits of of sharp rock as the gentle rolling hill began to resemble a side of a cliff.

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he began to climb up the sharp rocks up the side of the cliff.

"Oh! By the goddess Ageha's massive breasts I just want to go home!" Tsukune cried scared but determined, as he continued to climb the sharp rocks. For a few moments Tsukune closed his eyes as he shivered as a blast of cold air shot against his bare back as he continued to climb!

"Goddess Akasha you have always protected my cousin Kyoko if you're not too busy would you mind helping me out here! Please!" Tsukune screamed as he opened his eyes only to find that the once sharp jagged cliff that he had been climbing had somehow changed back into the gentle rolling hill side that he remembered walking up a few minutes ago. Unknown to Tsukune the ank connected to the chain around his wrist began to glow softly then quickly faded.

Tsukune quickly made it up the hill and down the other side. Much to his relief he saw a large river up head of him. He ran to it and began to wash the dirt and filth off of his body!

"Oh this feels great!" Tsukune laughed enjoying the feel of the warm water across his body as continued to swim in the river momentarily forgetting his task. That was until he felt something warm and soft press itself against his back. He looked up and saw a naked woman with long ink black hair pressing her massive breasts into his back.

"Hello Tsukune." She purred sensually.

Tsukune swallowed nerviously. He was never popular with girls so having a woman press her breasts into his back was a new sensation to him.

"Um, hello…..Ummm, what's your name?" Tsukune asked quickly as he struggled not to stare at the woman's breasts.

"My name is Kagome Riko." The woman paused as she ran her ruby red tongue across her lips sensually as she noticed her prey already falling under her charms considering he was sporting a large tent beneath his thin loin cloth. Kagome smiled to herself as she felt her long and thick serpents tail wrap itself loosely around the mortals legs. Tsukune struggled to speak as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Umm It's nice to meet you. Listen you wouldn't happen to know of a quickly way to get the Mikogami's throne room would you? I need to beg for a audience with him." Tsukune blushed as he looked away from the dark haired woman.

"Well why would you want to go there? Mikogami rules here and he doesn't like to be disturbed. You would be dead before getting to his front door. Wouldn't you much rather stay here with me? My waters are warm and the food that grows in my trees in plentiful." She cooed as she quickly wrapped her serpent tail around his legs tighter keeping him from escaping even if the poor mortal wanted to.

Tsukune felt something thick and wrap itself around his legs. He swallowed nervously.

"Ummm I really would like to do that, but you see I can't because I friend of mine is lost down her and I need to get her back. I want to ask Mikogami if he will let her out. So if you could just point me the way there I'll be getting on my way."

"I'm sorry Tsukune but you won't be going anywhere….You see I can't just let a sweet juicy mortal like you to escape my clutches. I can't allow prey to get away when it wanders so freely into my home!" Kagome screamed as she brought herself up reveling the serpent tail that was the bottom part of her body!

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt Kagome Riko tighten her scales around his body. She brought him up into the air only to swing him back down into the waters! Tsukune struggled to hold his breath as he saw under the water were filled with skeletons of dead men whom had fallen prey to this water demon!

Tsukune somehow managed to get his left arm free and began to try to get himself free as he pulled at the thick tail that bound him.

Kagome thankfully flicked her tail upwards granting Tsukune a momentarly breath of air as she brought him closer to her. She opened her mouth wide revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Rearing back she sprung forwards eager to sink her teeth into the struggling mortals flesh. Tsukune brought his left arms upwards.

The ank around Tsukune's left arm glowed and pulsed with a dark demonic light. Kagome sank her fangs into his arm only to howl in pain as if she had bit into a piece of hot meat. She screamed as she unwrapped her coils from around Tsukune and swum away. Tsukune looked at his arm only to find that the deep puncture wounds the river demon had given him were quickly healing.  
>Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as he then concentrated on keeping himself afloat. He swung his arms around as he struggled to keep himself afloat.<p>

"What was that? I don't think that I did it did I? Anyway it appears the gods haven't forsaken me after all. Though I had better not push it, I had better get out of here quick!" Tsukune shouted as he began to swim across the river only to hit something large and thick!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Ageha's words!

R+V Oh my goddesses! Ch 6 Ageha's words!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire!

Inside her quarters onboard the sunboat. Moka sat glowering in anger.

"How dare mother make me go out and look for a mate! I won't have it! The other gods are too weak for my tastes." Moka growled as she sat in her room.

Meanwhile up in a heavens Ageha, goddess of lust, sex and childbirth, watched the events taking place. Feeling sorry for her head priestess she decided to make a quick trip to the human world.

"Oh isn't that sweet! I find it so cute when Kasumi's son Tsukune despite him being inept tries to act all manly!"

Kasumi knelt down before the statue of her goddess and smiled weakly after her prayer.

So far the hail of burning ice had not stopped. Then to make matters worse Miyabi, the second head priest had mysteriously disappeared.

"Hi Kasumi!" A happy voice said.

The priestess turned her head and watched as the familiar funny little girl that seemed to have a disturbing obsession with her son appear out of thin air behind her along with another girl with long dark hair dressed in a funny dress.

"Hello Yukari," Kasumi said weakly. "It seems that Miyabi's offering must not have appeased the goddess Tsurara….." Noticing Yukari's friend she turned and looked at her.

"So Yukari who is your friend?" Kasumi asked curiously.

Yukari looked at Ruby and smirked mischievously as she pointed to Ruby. "Oh her she's a friend of mine. She's magician like me, only instead of fallowing the goddess of mischief Yukari, of whom I am named; like I do. She fallows Ruby, goddess of magic, plants and animals. She's even named after her too." Yukari said proudly.

Kasumi smiled sadly as she sank down into a chair to rest her feet.

"Its nice to meet you." Kasumi said as the torch light flickered as another shadow crossed the floor of Kasumi's room.

"Hello Kasumi. Its good to see you. I figured that you could use some comfort right now considering the circumstances."  
>A woman in a lovely white dress covered in a brown robe walked over to Kasumi and held her gently in her arms.<p>

Kasumi recognized her old friend at once.

There stood Marin who was, unknown to Kasumi, to be goddess of gossip, rumors, whisperings, trade and market places. Marin had developed a certain fondness for the woman considering she had helped Marin look for her missing daughter Sun, whom Marin had lost in the market place on a trip to the human world many years ago and had, for some reason, not found her since.

"Hello again Marin, its good to see you again. You were a good friend to my mother and also to me. The gods must have blessed you with extreme long life. You were my godmother and thus you are also my sons godmother."  
>Marin smiled warmly hearing Kasumi's words.<p>

"Yes I helped you bath Tsukune and even now I pray for Tsukune's success…..Oh poor Tsukune….That stupid, stupid boy! No offence Kasumi." The woman said quickly.

Kasumi's eyes widened upon hearing her friends words turned her eyes to the woman beside her.

"What do you mean? Marin! What happened to my son!" Kasumi said her voice raising in the beginning level of panic.

"Wait you mean that you don't know?" Marin paused watching Kasumi's eyes widen in alarm further…

"Oh dear," The goddess paused for a moment wandering if it was best to tell her about what had happened to Tsukune. Taking a breath Marin said slowly.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Kasumi…..But you see there has been a mix up. You see as you know Miyabi was ordered to go out and make a sacrifice to the goddess Tsurara on the banks of the Nile out in the burning hail.

Well it turns out that he didn't want to do what the gods asked of him so he lied to Tsukune and told him that he had to go out and make the sacrifice. That sneaky little pile of camel droppings! To think that Miyabi would do something so cowardly as to pass off his job to Tsukune…..I hope the he gets himself damned not only in this life but also in the next."

"You mean that Tsukune went out there in the hail to try to make a sacrifice to the goddess Tsurara in Miyabi's place?"

Yukari stuck up her nose at hearing what the high priest had done only to smile happily as if she were about to play a prank on her.

"Oh Kasumi don't be ridicules, besides that's where your wrong!" The little girl beamed joyously.

Kasumi jerked her head over to the little magician.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi's voice again began to rise in panic.

"Well the good news is that Tsukune made it to the Nile and made the sacrifice to Tsurara." Yukari beamed proudly. Kasumi's eyes widened only to let out a sigh of relief at hearing the little magicians words.

"Wait if that's true then how come the burning ice hasn't stopped?" The head priestess wondered.

"Yes about that you see the cat goddess Nekomi didn't mention the fact that the priest after making the sacrifice would be sent to the underworld to get Mizore goddess of water, out of the underworld. Apparently Mikogami, ruler of the underworld, kidnapped her and Tsurara wants her back, so Tsurara sent big brother to the underworld to get Mizore back."

"What do you mean Tsukune got sent to the underworld? He can't even do the simplest of magic. How could he even hope to survive the underworld if he can't use magic to fight off the demons who hunt for wayward souls! Oh I'd better pray some more…Oh goddess Ageha!" Kasumi cried as she began to wail as the burning ice continued to roar and crash outside.

Another long shadow crossed her floor startling her. She turned and for a few moments found herself staring at a beautiful woman with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in an extravagant red dress  
>that dared to show off her cleavage courtesy of her massive breasts!<p>

The woman smiled warmly at Kasumi as if seeing an old friend after being apart for a few years.

"Hello Kasumi, you called?" Ageha asked as she raised an eyebrow in a subtle mocking gesture.

Kasumi let out a gasp and fell to her knees. "Oh goddess Ageha it's an honor! I'm not worthy. This is an unexpected pleasure I am honored by your presence."

"Yes Kasumi I'm sure that you are. We can dispense with the ceremonial ass kissing, I know your faithful." Ageha let her eyes flicker over the other three goddesses there but said nothing, instead turning her focus to the head priestess.

"Kasumi go into your son Tsukune's room. Inside it under a table tucked discreetly and neatly away under a pile of scrolls, and robes is a small statue of me, go and retrieve it please."

Kasumi quickly ran to Tsukune's room and looked under a table under a pile of dirty robes and scrolls was the little stone statue of Ageha just like the goddess had said it would be.

Kasumi quickly brought it back and handed it to the goddess who handled it carefully, reverently, in a loving manor like a mother would hold her baby.

Kasumi fell to her knees with her head to the floor.

"Goddess Ageha please forgive my son Tsukune its considered forbidden for men to have statues of you! I will punish him for-"

Kasumi suddenly felt her throat tighten cutting her voice off.

The head priestess looked at Ageha as if afraid of her for a few moments.

"Kasumi its alright. Don't punish Tsukune for this when he gets back. I find it rather amusing and very flattering."

Kasumi looked wide eyed at Ageha shocked by her words.

"Ahhhhh…..Your son Tsukune he reminds me of a poor, orphaned disfigured, leper, sickly, ugly, sheppard boy I knew once long ago. Despite his obvious lack of wealth he was good and a humble boy. I remember he made statue of me out of mud and clay. He was so poor, he could scarcely afford to feed himself day by day. Everyday he struggled living away in isolation yearning for human company, and I remember that he complained about it at times for its in human nature to be angry. But though it all he was rich in spirit. Because of his obvious lack of wealth he never gave me a proper sacrifice, instead the shepard boy would always substitute a traditional sacrifice for something he thought I would enjoy almost as good." Ageha closed her eyes briefly lost in the memories of the past.

"Ahhhhhh…I remember he would always masturbate three times a day and smear his man juice on my statue. He always had a habit of masturbating once before breakfast, once before lunch, and once before dinner." Ageha sighed lustfully.

"He was lonely and he loved me. He would always say that the prayers he prayed would be considered blasphemy to me and that I probably won't hear them anyway but I heard them….I would always make him fall into a deep sleep in the blazing hot sun after a few minutes of watching his sheep. Then I would always make sure that where ever he lead his sheep to water a lush oasis grew up around them giving the sheep food and drink.

He would never know this for he slept the whole time. But while he slept I would give him an arousing dream while I cared for his sheep. Then I and the oasis would vanish when he awoke. Then I would watch and smile as he would find himself painfully aroused, hard and erect for the next eight hours. Of course the poor boy had a dick the size of a date and balls the size of a pair of peanuts but that doesn't matter.

Anyway one day a bunch of fierce bandits came. They took him and they tortured him, castrated, and mutilated him further. Then after they had gotten their fun out of breaking his body, they took his sheep and they bound him in his humble mud hut and set it on fire leaving him to die. In horrible pain he beseeched me, crying out with his dying breath, he called out to me. He asked me to forgive the men who had wronged him for he was going to a better place."

Kasumi swallowed in shock hearing the goddess's tale.

"So what happened to him?" Kasumi asked. The godess smiled as she looked at Kasumi and said.

"I heard his prayers. I came down sparing him the pain of mortal death, I took him up to my home in the heavens healing him and made him into a god. He's now my husband, not to mention the god of shepards and farmers…..Now then getting back to your son Tsukune…." Ageha brushed her hands on it warmly. I remember this statue a few priestess threw it out because it was broken. Your son repaired it and painted it.

He like my husband worshiped me in secret, which is quite puzzling really, considering I'm the goddess of sex and childbirth after all. Besides what man doesn't like to have mind numbing sex with their wife and start a family with a bunch of happy healthy children to carry on the family name! Its almost insulting that I'm so over looked by men." The goddess lifted up her chin in a slight "HUMPH!"

"Anyway it doesn't matter their loss. Besides you Kasumi know that I have blessed you greatly. For one thing your husband used to have a dick the size of a date. Now, thanks to me, he has balls the size of oranges and a dick that puts the size and length of the one on the Pharoph's prize stallion and on the Queens best sex slave to shame!" Ageha laughed as she looked at Kasumi who blushed red with embarrassment redder then the rays of the first rising sun!

The other goddess's also smirked and laughed enjoying Kasumi's blush!

"Ah good Kasumi I have gotten you to laugh…..Now in regards to Tsukune we gods can't give a mortal anything that isn't already inside their hearts. Don't worry he is good boy," The goddess Ageha placed her hand on the worried priestess's shoulder.

"After all he masturbates to me ten times a day and offers up his prayers, along with his man juice to me. Plus his even gives me fruits and meats. His prayers are given to me with the utmost humility, sincerity and reverence-" The goddess paused and laughed happily seeing the horrified look on Kasumi's face.

"Now, now Kasumi masturbation is a perfectly natural thing. Men do it all the time. You're just lucky that he masturbates to my image and gives me his man juice because some other goddesses wouldn't like that kind of reverence! Can you imagine what Akasha queen of the gods would do to a man if he dared to give her that sort of sacrifice and reverence! The queen of the gods would probably come down and smite the man. She would probably make his dick and balls shrivel up and fall off. HA! HA! Anyway as I was saying your son Tsukune, the gods look upon him with favor! He is a hero, though he doesn't know it yet. Trust me." Ageha smiled as she disappeared from the temple.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	7. Chapter 7 Troubles and trials!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 7 The Underworlds a fun place but I don't want to live there!

Tsukune felt himself hit something hard in the dark waters.

A large net dropped down from above and enveloped Tsukune. Tsukune felt the net yank him up and dump him out onto the deck of a large barge that seemed to glow with an ethereal light.

"Hey mortal! Hey! What are you doing in the underworld if you're still alive?" An angry voice shouted!

Tsukune felt someone kick him in the ribs. He coughed as he looked up into the green eyes of a red haired girl dressed in what looked like a clean white robe now soaked with blood holding a large spiked mace! She had a fierce anger about her as she delivered another kick to Tsukune's ribs not waiting for an answer from him!

"AH! Please stop!" Tsukune screamed! As he placed his hands near his chest to protect it as best he could.

Kokoa, goddess of war brought her spiked mace up above her head only to bring it crashing down striking the ank hanging around his wrist.  
>The weapon hit the holy ank. The goddess smirked expecting to break the mortals body only to see her weapon hit it and a resounding <em><strong>BOOM<strong>_blasted her off her feet and into the rail guard of the ship that carried the goddesses on their nightly journey through underworld rendering her unconscious.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Tsukune screamed as he watched another woman this one dressed in a pitched black dress with midnight black hair in two ponytails.

"Filthy little human what have you done to my sister!" The goddess Akuha screamed as she glared at Tsukune who was looking scared and confused.

"NOW DIE!" Akuha, goddess of death and slaughter cried as she rushed forward making her hand and arm pass though Tsukune's chest. The goddess of death then stared in shock as she watched her hand pass though the human's chest fallowed by a pool of blood spilling out onto the deck of the ship fallowed by his internal organs as she cut him apart. A slight clinks sound barely escaped her notice as she watched the human's ank and chain fall to the wooden deck of the ship.

Imagine her shock and rage when she then noticed the boys black hair had turned a silvery snow white fallowed by his eyes that were once a beautiful chocolate brown, now gazed upon her in a fierce cold red.  
>The boys blood along with is spilt internal organs began to rush back into his body in a blaze of illuminating pitch black demonic light!<p>

"He's regenerating! That's impossible!" Akuha screamed as she raised her fists again was about to bring them down upon Tsukune once again. Tsukune said nothing as he raised his right leg and kicked Akuka into the railing of the boat. He rushed forward and grabbed Akuha's head firmly giving it a quick twist breaking her neck letting her fall to the deck of the ship.

A chain and holy ank then began to wrap themselves back around Tsukune's wrist.

From inside her room Moka watched the mysterious silver boy fight one on one with her eldest sister Akuha.

"He's beautiful! Those red eyes they are the same as mine, the color of the sun when it rises and sets. Who is this delectable mortal with god like powers? I must find out. Whoever he is he's much better looking than that perverted booze hound Gin. Humm, his aura is cold dark and menacing…I love it. This boy who ever he is may look like a mortal but its clear that he has the powers of a god.

Otherwise my sister would have killed him in an instant. No mortal could fight one on one with my eldest sister and live to tell the tale. Then again there are but a handful of gods who aren't scared of Akuha and even fewer still who could fight one on one with her and come away unscathed! This boy whoever he is has no injuries on his body. He defeated my sister so easily….I'm impressed. I must find out who he is and make him mine!" Moka said determined to get what she wanted!

Tsukune blinked as he found himself without his robe or cloak.

"Oh what happened? Did the two of them knock each other out or something?" Tsukune wondered as he scratched his head. Moka watched and narrowed her eyes.

"Humm, he doesn't remember defeating my sisters." Moka muttered as she ducked out of sight. Grabbing one of the clay men from standing stone faced by the wall she hissed.

"Take him were ever he needs to go and try to get as much information about him as possible."

The clay man did a quick bow as he rushed off to do its masters will.

"Ummm, excuse me? Ummmm, I was wandering would any one mind showing me the way to Mikogami's castle? I kind of need to meet with him its urgent." Tsukune called out. One of the clay men picked up a piece of parchment and wrote something down.

_Our mistress commands that we take you were you wish to go. You have but to command it._

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as he looked at the clay man and looked at the two ladies whom he assumed must have knocked each other out.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Tsukune swallowed and then asked. "Would you mind taking me to Mikogami please?" The boat suddenly began to slowly move forward as a swift pace as hoards of clay men began to row oars swiftly moving it forward.

All around Tsukune the underworld seemed to be moving by him fast. Tsukune soon felt his stomach lurch in protest! He quickly thrust his head over the side as he began to vomit loosing what little food he had in his stomach over the side of the ship. Soon a massive city surrounded by a large black stone wall appeared to the left of the massive barge. A jet black chariot pulled by massive steeds snorting fire shot out from within the gates of the city of the dead. It came to a stop at the shore line as if waiting for something or someone.

Tsukune swallowed as he looked at The Chariot Driver to whom he had given so many sacrifices too. The god with the glowing eyes with a cigar in his mouth smirked at Tsukune.

"Ummmm…..I hate to say this but, this where I get off I think." Tsukune swallowed.

The clay men then put him in a smaller boat and lowered it down into the dark water.  
>The dark ink black water seemed to grip at the sides of the boat pushing it forward towards the massive jet black chariot on the shore line.<p>

Tsukune got out and let his eyes wonder around nervously for a few moments.

"Climb aboard boy." The Chariot Driver chuckled darkly as he laughed menacingly. For a few moments Tsukune felt himself get lost in a smell that seemed if only for a few moments disturbingly familiar to him.  
>As a he felt a sharp image burn itself into his mind if only for a moment before fading into nothingness.<p>

"That voice…..That smell…..I know them from before somewhere…" Tsukune muttered to himself as he look up at the god of chariots.

"Thanks Chariot Driver….I take it Lord Mikogami has been expecting me?" Tsukune asked hesitantly. The god that drove the chariot gave no reply as Tsukune climbed on board and quickly gripped the sides of the chariot.

"Umm I should warn you I'm not very good with chariots or any other moving objects. You see I have this thing-AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt the steeds shoot forward. Tsukune felt his stomach lurch violently as he struggled to hang on to the sides of the chariot to keep himself inside due to all the swift and sharp turns and twists!

Tsukune turned around while still hanging onto the sides of the chariot and let his stomach violently.

"Could you please-AH!" Tsukune cried out in pain as he felt himself slam into the front of the inside the chariot due to its abrupt stop.

Then it finally happened Tsukune's stomach in its desperation finally began to heave the remains of whatever food was left in his stomach out onto the chariot floor.

Tsukune looked up from his pile of vomit to the Chariot Driver nervously.

"Ummmm, you know I'm really, really sorry about the red chunks on your chariot Lord Chariot Driver." Tsukune began to franticly dig into the small pockets of his lower tunic trying to find something to offer as apology to the god for vomiting all over his chariot.

Finally Tsukune yanked out the very small bag of gold coins that he had saved.

Reaching out his hand he gave it to the god before apologizing once again and getting off the chariot.

"Follow me boy." The god of chariots, and marijuana said as he chuckled darkly as he led the way down a dark hallway covered with hyrogiphics. The only light seemed to be coming from his cigar inside his mouth. Tsukune fallowed close behind him no wanting to be lost down here for a minute.

Suddenly two large torches flared to life giving little light as a sinister voice seemed to drift through the smoke and fire.

It sent shivers up Tsukune's spine as The Chariot Driver stopped and pushed Tsukune to his hands and knees to the floor of the large dark room.

"Child all grown up I see…..It was I who helped user you into this world, who sung you your first lullaby….. " The voice called in almost mocking tone.

"That voice." Tsukune swallowed nervously as he somehow knew that he recognize the voice that even now spoke to him from the ever deepening darkness as Tsukune struggled not to vomit all over the floor.

"I alone know your true purpose." Mikogami's voice hissed from the darkness and the shadows.

Struggling to muster up what little courage he had Tsukune swallowed before speaking in a small voice.

"Oh wise and most illustrious Mikogami…..I have come to ask that you please," Tsukune nervously paused and looked at the floor as if he had found something interesting there before continuing in a soft and stuttery voice.

"That you please release Lady Mizore goddess of water….Her mother Tsurara goddess of the Nile is making human kind suffer due to her being missing."

Mikogami let out a laughed from somewhere in the shadows.

"I see so I my plan worked then..…I will let her go."

Tsukune felt with in him ray of hope for the first time since setting foot into the underworld.

"You will? Thank you of wise and most generous Mikogami! You are wise, you are great, you are the supreme being!" Tsukune said quickly hoping to keep the god of the underworld in a good mood just long enough for him to get Mizore and himself out of there.

"Thank you for your compliment Tsukune, but I will release Mizore if you pass a test?" Mikogami's voice hissed from the darkness.

"Oh no…." Tsukune muttered. The god of chariots handed Tsukune a pitcher of water.

"Remember boy to keep your mind, body, and soul as pure as the water." The Chariot Driver laughed.  
>Tsukune suddenly feeling thirsty quickly drank from the stone pitcher only to spit it out.<p>

"You know this water isn't all that pure." Tsukune muttered to himself.

"Then again neither are you boy!" The Chariot Driver laughed as if Tsukune had just made a funny at his own expense!

Out of the darkness walked a woman with beautiful feathery white wings upon her back. She had silky black hair and a thin dress on with poka dots on it.

She plucked one of her feathers off and placed it on one side of a scale that seemed to appear in The Chariot gods hands. The Chariot god then placed his right hand over Tsukune's chest and began to chant lowly.

Tsukune felt a sharp splitting pain in his chest only see that The Chariot god remove his hand and in closed within it was his own still beating heart. The god then placed it on the other end of the scales.  
>The woman with the bird wings smiled warmly at Tsukune and said in a heavenly musical voice.<p>

"I am Sun, goddess of the arts, singing, truth and proclaimer of hero's. I will now weigh your heart against one of my feathers Tsukune Aono. If you heart is lighter then my feather then you pass. IF it is heavier then one of my feathers you will be devoured by the eater of souls." Sun pointed over to a dark corner and out of the darkness came a massive horrible spider like creature with spikes and other horrible things all over its body.

"Hokuto." Tsukune whispered.

"Great of all the things I have to remember about father and Miyabi's lessons about the underworld it has to be him!" Tsukune quietly moaned to himself. He swallowed as he felt himself urinate and stain his clothing. Hokuto looked at Tsukune like a carnivore that had spotted a wounded animal and was ready for the kill!

"How sweet fresh meat!" He hissed! "What's wrong Tsukune are you scared!" The demon asked mockingly.

"You were always the weak one in the family! Nothing you ever did was good enough!" He taunted.

"Your father a powerful priest head of Mikogami's temple and your mother chief priestess of the temple of Ageha. How does it feel to have such strong, powerful parents and yet you can't even do a simple spell! You get sick on moving things like boats and chariots! You can't even embalm a body without getting sick to your stomach and vomiting! You're weak! You don't deserve to be called their son. Your friend Miyabi is a better one to be called that! Admit it! For that matter the only way you got here was through Mikogami's charity!" He sneered!

"Stop it!" Tsukune cried out angrily. "I know that I'm never going to be the son that my parents want me to be! But I know that the two of them love me because they know that no matter how many times I fail I always try to get up and try again!"

A soft _PING_echoed out though out the large cavern. Sun looked at Tsukune and smiled at him as she said. "Well congratulations Tsukune you passed." Sun beamed brightly as her feather fell downwards as Tsukune's heart rose up.

"Bravery and courage are not the opposites of fear Tsukune. They are simply acting in spite of them, like you have chosen to do. You must remember to not allow fear and terror to rule your life, otherwise you will miss out on many wonderful things. If you believe your life to have little meaning and you belittle yourself then you will become what you believe yourself to be Tsukune.

A man who has no passion, has no dreams, ambitions who never believes in himself will never do anything more then what he believes himself capable of doing. In other words if you think of yourself as a "loser" then that is all you will ever be. Your kind heart Tsukune does you credit. Reach deep within yourself Tsukune and seize the courage, only then will you find that you are capable of doing so much more than you ever thought or ever believed. Every mortal has a gift and within that gift lies their destiny!

The only chains that limit your life are the ones you fashion and place upon yourself. I'll let you in on a little secret…..A secret that mortals have searched for, for centuries, The secret of life. The secret of life is living your life to the fullest to which you make it. Remember that Tsukune. Also when your heart needs lifting think pleasant thoughts."

Tsukune swallowed as he took in the goddess's words.

"Also for the record Tsukune, you do have courage. You chose to come here even when you found out that Miyabi had tricked you into it. Also even when you got sent to the underworld you could have turned back and left any time but you chose to stay and see your quest through to the end. That shows courage of the heart. It's a good quality in mortals. Be well Tsukune."

With that the goddess disappeared in a flash of light and a heavenly haunting melody.

The chariot god flicked his hand which then caused his heart to disappear and reappear back into Tsukune's body.

"Ummm, thanks, I think…..Goddess Sun." Tsukune swallowed as he remembered that Tsurara didn't give him much of a choice in the matter.

"Umm Lord Mikogami, I believe I passed your test so, may I please have Mizore so I can get her back to her mother and go home."

Mikogami's dark chuckle once more echoed out though out the chamber.

"Yes you may go now Tsukune, but remember I'll be in touch." Mikogami laughed!

Out of the darkness stepped a woman dressed in a thin pale blue robe with purple hair.

"Mizore please come with me, your mothers waiting." Tsukune reached out his hand and grabbed onto hers placing her over his back.

"Time to go home boy." The Chariot Driver laughed as his jet black chariot appeared out of the darkness beside him complete with fierce black steeds clean of the vomit that Tsukune had put on it.

Tsukune climbed aboard being careful to keep a tight hold on Mizore making sure not to loose her.

Soon the chariot took off with a bang and for the first time Tsukune somehow didn't feel the urge to vomit due to the fast speeds. The chariot broke through a large cave in the underworld and out into the rushing angry waters of the Nile. Somehow the water seemed to part on both sides giving way to dry land allowing the horses and chariot safe passage.

Tsukune picked up Mizore bridal style and got safely onto the banks of the Nile. The sky no longer looked a angry grey instead it looked a beautiful blue with white puffy clouds. A warm sun shown in the sky.

"See you later boy! We'll be in touch!" The Chariot god smiled as he laughed taking off back into the underworld. The water of the Nile no longer had the color of angry grey clouds. Out of the waters rose Tsurara a warm smile on her face as she commanded her waters to envelop her daughter and bring her to her. Mizore opened her weakened eyes and hugged her mother as the two of them disappeared!

"Great now I get to go home.

Little did Tsukune know that even as he began the long walk back to the city that even now another goddess with long blue hair was hidding herself somewhere in the city.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	8. Chapter 8 A mothers wrath!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 8 A mothers wrath!

Pharaoh Fong-Fong, said to be a god among men, let himself relax into his stone throne all covered with silks and furs as he gratefully accepted the cup of wine and loaf of bread happily, eagerly feasting upon his evening meal!

Suddenly the Pharaoh spat out the deep purple wine, as he turned his gaze angrily at the fat ugly fly that had been doing the backstroke in his drink.

The guards glanced around nervously and eagerly anticipating their master to give them the order to arrest the poor fellow whom had let the fly fall into the Pharaoh's personal wine cup.

Suddenly the guards watched as the Pharaoh took a bite from the bread that had been prepared for him only to fall short of breath!

His sister Ling-Ling, said to be the goddess of embalming, whom sat beside her brother on a smaller throne smirked as if slightly amused at something only to get up and place her hands around her brothers chest and begin thrusting her brother back up against herself. Fong-Fong gave a sharp gasped as he suddenly spat out a large stone that was inside his loaf of bread.

"Bring me the Minister of Bread" (the baker) and "Minister of Wine" (the butler)." He growled angrily!

Meanwhile in the heavens….

A beautiful woman with long blue hair lay peacefully in bed tucked beneath the soft cool sheets as she dreamed. Unbeknownst to her a long smooth hand reached across her sleeping form and eagerly grasp one of her breasts, its owner loving the warm soft feel of it in his hands.  
>The sudden action roused the sleeping goddess as she turned her gaze upon another god whom had taken unwelcome residence inside her bed.<br>A mess of black hair fallowed by a lecherous grin greeted Kurumu, goddess of love.

"Gin you pervert!" Kurumu screamed as she grabbed his hand away from her breast, while raising her right leg and slamming her knee into his favorite area. The god of booze, sex, and perverts howled in pain feeling the goddess of love slam her knee into his groin!

"How many times and how many ways, do I have to tell you I will never join your little harem of sluts, street whores, prostitutes, and horny little priestesses?" Kurumu screamed as she leaped from the bed as she grabbed Gin throwing him outside her door and slamming it in his face!

"I'd rather marry a mortal then be with you and your little orgy club!" She bellowed! Kurumu closed her eyes as she fell to her knees if mustering the courage to do something she should have done a long time ago as she disappeared from her home in the heavens and down into the realm of mortals.

Gin, unaware that she had gone angrily snarled, "You know for a goddess of love you don't get very much attention! I bet your mother is disappointed with you considering you're still a virgin!"  
>Ageha, goddess of lust, sex, and childbirth, heard the commotion coming from her daughters room and glared angrily at Gin. The god seeing he wasn't going to do any good for him to stick around teleported away.<p>

Ageha opened the door to her daughters room expecting to see her daughter crying on the bed sheets only to find her gone. Ageha fallowing the quickly dwindling trail of Kurumu's energy teleported down into the realm of mortals, soon found herself in a narrow allyway.

"Kurumu! Where are you? Kurumu! Please its your mother, come back I want to talk. Kurumu!" Ageha called her motherly voice starting to get scared for she had lost her daughters trail of energy.

"Kurumu! Please come back home so we can talk about this! I'm sorry that I let the horny dog Gin into your room. I'm not ashamed that you're still a virgin! Please baby, come back…..Kurumu! I'm sorry! I promise that I'll stop trying to force you find a husband!...Come back, that's all I ask….Kurumu…..Please just come back!" Ageha continued to call out into the dark allyway as she rushed up and down the narrow way letting the wind carry her voice all over the open air.

It soon became apparent to Ageha that her daughter had either heard her calls and chose to ignore them or something had happened to her. The goddess shuddered for a moment remembering what Mikogami had done to Tsurara, her rival, and her daughter!

"No…..I've lost her….I've lost my precious Kurumu!" Ageha howled furious with herself at her own stupidity. The goddess streached out her hands above her head and the sky began to grow dark. Outside the allyway peasants screamed as the sky began to rain down flies, locusts and frogs. The ground began to rubble as it split open as an army of ugly black scarabs, rancid dung beetles, emerged from the harsh sands eager to feast upon the flesh of the peasants of Egypt.

"Let the every living thing suffer until I get my daughter back to me!" Ageha cried!

Hello! Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	9. Chapter 9 Ruby and Kurumu!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 9 Ruby and Kurumu!

Gin sat glowered as he struggled not to mope on his throne that his human priestess's had made for him along with the massive stone jars of wine and beer that they had offered to him. Granted the pathetic little humans couldn't see him but that was neither here nor there.

"Kurumu rejected me…..me! Gin, god of booze, and revelry! I can have any human woman I want in Egypt but to seduce a human is too simple. There's not challenge to it. I can't believe that the goddess of love is still a virgin its pathetic! I've lost track of the number of women I've bedded. I have to find her and convince her to-wait…..." Gin paused in his mutterings as he cocked his head as if listening to something that only he could hear.

"Kurumu….She's here…but where?…..Her energy is fading quickly. I'll track her down." Gin muttered as he let his power stretch outwards making the massive jars of wine bubble and pop with his power as he appeared before them upon them trying to look intimidating.

"Oh wise great god who has no other what is thy desire?" The priests cried humbled by sudden appearance of their god.

The few male priests he had continued to bow down and began to mutter prayers which Gin, for the most part, ignored as he began to make his presence known.

"Go into the city find a woman with blue hair and eyes that are as blue as the Nile. Find her and bring her back here to me!" Gin demanded. The priests wasted no time as they scurried off to find the woman.

Gin closed his eyes as he wiled himself to transform into a large jackal. He leaped from the throne out into the temple to find and catch its prey!

"Big brother," Yukari shouted for the hundredth time, as the goddess of mischief leaped into the arms of the human to whom she considered her big brother of sorts!

"You did it you're a hero!" The goddess beamed happily at Tsukune as he gave her a gentle squeeze hug! The little goddess had been inseparable with Tsukune for the last few weeks!

"Oh Yukari it was nothing…Sort of…" Tsukune smiled weakly as he reached behind him and scratched the back of his head in a guilty manor. Not eager to tell his little friend about what really happened to him, little did he know that Yukari knew everything that happened to him.

"So big brother how do you like the woman I got to teach you magic!" Yukari beamed.

Tsukune paled at Yukari's statement, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh…Oh the gods broke the mold when they made her…" Tsukune chuckled lightly as he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh MASTER!" A sensual voice echoed down the hallway. A flutter of jet black wings fallowed as several vultures swarmed into the temple seemed to announce the presence of the goddess Ruby.

Tsukune looked at the woman with long dark braided hair dressed in a skimpy black dress that looked like it had once belonged to a either a slave girl or a prostitute.

The goddess then strutted forward with a smooth confident walk grabbing onto Tsukune's arm and the two of them disappeared only to reappear in the goddess's home in the heavens!

Ruby walked over to her closet and pulled a long, black whip covered in small thorns.

The goddess handed the whip to Tsukune with a smile as she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside into a large court yard of stone at the center of which was a massive boulder with a pair of shackles attached to it.

"Ummm, Ruby are you sure that this is what you want?" Tsukune asked hesitantly as he held the whip in his hands. Granted he knew what the mysterious sorceress, whom Yukari had introduced him too, wanted him to do to her he didn't mean he wasn't hesitant, despite the past few times he had done it to her at her insistence.

He quickly gave his wrist a quick flick which sent the long, black, spiky whip up over his shoulder only to have the tip hit Tsukune on his bottom!

"OH!" Tsukune screamed as the sting of it bit into the flesh of his butt!

Ruby smiled lecherously at Tsukune's kind comment.

"Don't worry Tsukune you won't hurt me….We've been through this before….."Ruby ran her hands up caressing Tsukune's bare chest as if playing hard to get.

"You give me what I want and I'll help you with your magic. Besides haven't I helped you advance your magical skills despite your previous pathetic attempts at magic taught to you by that inept pile of camel dung Miyabi?" Ruby whispered into his ear as she began to nibble on his ear playfully only to blow into it and leap upwards and fly into the air bore upon two pairs of vulture wings that seemed to protrude from her back.

Ruby landed in Tsukune's arms as she playfully strutted forward and quickly stripped off her clothes.

"Ah Ruby!" Tsukune quickly covered his eyes as he struggled not to watch as the goddess stripped off her clothes and began to chain herself to the bolder as if he hadn't seen her do it before.

Ruby struggled not to laugh to herself as she watched Tsukune blush and cover his eyes as she watched him struggle not to watch her shake her naked bottom in front of him.

"Its so cute how you try to act like a gentlemen Master, you act too innocent for your own good! I'm going to have to break you of that!" Ruby laughed!

"You know what to do now Master, if you don't "play" with me than you get no lesson." Ruby cooed as she once more shook her naked rear end in Tsukune's direction.

Tsukune swallowed as he took a brief peek out from between his fingers at the naked woman who had chained herself to a large boulder in her own courtyard.

"Come on Tsukune love, you know you want tooooo….." Ruby cooed lustfully!

Tsukune struggled not to stare at the woman who, even now, was twisting herself around with the chains attached to her wrists, happily continuing to expose herself to the mortal boy to whom she had fallen for.

Tsukune swallowed as he raised the whip. Ruby smiled as she nodded her head and turned around exposing her bare bottom to her mortal master!

Tsukune sighed as he raised the whip and sent it forward striking Ruby on to her bare bottom. Ruby felt the whip momentarily dig into her flesh giving her a few brief moments of pain only to end just as quickly as her body began to self heal leaving no trace of its injury.

No scars would be present. Not even a drop of blood would be seen by Tsukune. If she were a normal mortal woman Ruby knew that the beating she asked Tsukune to give her would have killed a normal human.

However such was not the case. Ruby knew that gods could kill mortals at a whim if they so desired to do so, but mortals couldn't harm, much less kill gods. Ruby knew that if a normal human were beating upon her now then she wouldn't be receiving the beautiful pleasurable shots of pain from the sting of her whip upon her naked body.

Where as if another god was beating upon her with a whip like Tsukune was then she would probably either be unconscious or dead. But thankfully from what little Mikogami had told her about Tsukune she knew that she would be able to receive a few brief moments of pleasure and pain from her favorite mortal when he whipped her and still live to see the light of another dawn.

"AH! Master harder! More! Make me feel it!" Ruby screamed as she raised her bottom once more upwards eager to feel the sting of Tsukune's whip once more.

Tsukune begrudgingly raised the whip once more and sent it flying forward this time striking Ruby upon her naked back but leaving no trace of it.

Ruby let out another scream lased with lust and passion.

"Master like I said before you can't hurt me. So come on let me have it!" Ruby screamed.

Tsukune swallowed as he once more sent the whip flying though the air, making it land upon Ruby's bottom with a _snap_and thus began their twisted dance. Tsukune felt himself relax if only a little once it became clear to him that the whip wouldn't hurt Ruby he began to bring the whip down upon her more frequently and with more force then he normally would do otherwise. Granted doing such activities with Ruby were a struggle to get used too, and even after a week of doing it Tsukune still felt a bit guilty considering he didn't want to see Ruby hurt because of him.

"Oh Master I'm WET!" Ruby cried out as the sting of the whip fell upon her once again as she briefly struggled against her restrains as she raised her bottom up more eager to feel the whip upon her once more.

Tsukune shivered a little as he sent the whip flying into Ruby's back once more. True the sight of the naked woman chained to the massive rock begging him to spank her and beat her with the whip was starting to get arousing Tsukune knew that Ruby, in her own twisted way, knew that he would stop the beating and unchain her the second she asked him to. Which begged Tsukune to question who was truly in control here, Ruby or himself?

Tsukune wasn't sure how long he had brought the whip down upon Ruby for she was soon collapsed in a puddle of her own sweat and cum squirming and crying in a mixture of pain and lust.

Ruby opened her eyes as she felt herself briefly pass out.

A pair of hands found the shackles on the boulder and released them. Ruby felt herself pressed against a firm chest yet it felt so soft and warm to the exhausted goddess. Tsukune pressed his lips against Ruby's ear and whispered the words that made Ruby love her little human every time.

"Ruby I'm sorry…I hurt you badly didn't I?" Tsukune's voice trembled when he said it. Ruby looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of her lover as she reached up and caressed his cheek. The goddess smiled as she whispered the words that she had told him time and time again. "I told you Master, my Tsukune that you won't hurt me."

Tsukune held her close and walked back into Ruby's home and laid her down upon the silk sheets and pillows of her bed. Looking over to the bed he saw the bowls of oils and balms that would help Ruby relax and heal from her beating. Granted he could see no visible cuts or marks from where he whipped her that didn't mean that he didn't want to look after her and make sure that she was alright afterwards.

"Oh Master! You have magic hands." Ruby moaned as she felt Tsukune begin to rub the oils, balms, and perfumes into her back and bottom. Ruby knew that she wasn't hurt and that the perfumes, oils, and balms that she had placed by her bed for Tsukune to use were simply for his reassurances.

Once the goddess had pushed Tsukune past his comfort zone, and now knew that Tsukune would beat her as she told him to, and with that knowledge came a most unexpected but most certainly not unwelcome side benefited. Tsukune would always check her back and bottom then rub the soothing ointments upon every inch of her body.

Ruby continued to moan and squirm as she felt Tsukune massage her body.

"Oh the goddess of love has nothing on me." Ruby sighed as she raised her hips upwards exposing her womanly folds to Tsukune's gaze. Tsukune felt himself turn a dark shade or red as he struggled not to stare.

"Pain can be pleasurable, pain can lead to pleasure, and a mortal can not truly know and appreciate true lust and pleasure until he knows pain and suffering." Ruby moaned softly.

"Oh Master Tsukune that feels so good. There's nothing like the bond between master and servant. The servant takes care of the master and the master cares for the servant. Your beginning to understand that.…. " Ruby whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Tsukune your free to go now….We'll continue your lessons latter." Ruby sighed.

Tsukune suddenly found himself standing in the market place.

"Ruby must have transported me here. Oh well at least I can get something to eat. Man by the goddess Ruby that sorceress is a strange one." Tsukune sighed as he found himself walking along the streets of the marketplace happy to get back to his regular job after his hellish ordeal and his cryptic lessons with the goddess Ruby.

Suddenly a hoard of screaming people rushed past him.

"Oh boy…The gods must be crazy!" Tsukune moaned as the swarm of flies, and locusts, came rushing at him as the storm of green frogs began to rain down upon him.

Tsukune hesitantly picked up a frog curious to see if the creature was real.

The animal struggled in Tsukune's grip as it urinated on his hand. Tsukune quickly dropped the frog only to have it jump off somewhere in crowd of panicking people in the market place.

A rush of long blue hair fallowed by a flash of beautiful blue eyes caught his eye. Tsukune hurried after the mysterious woman right into the storm of vermin!

Suddenly a large group of men began to rush about after the woman unaffected by the frogs and other vermin.

Quickly stomping upon the scarabs as they rushed across the streets eager to find that woman, Tsukune rushed in hot pursuit.

"Miss?" Tsukune asked as he rushed after her curious wandering why a beautiful lady such as herself would be wandering around the market place while a storm of vermin was raining down upon the city.

Turning and twisting around corner after corner Tsukune saw a flash of blue hair being quickly covered up by a brown hood and cloak. The woman turned and for a few seconds Tsukune found himself momentarily lost in her ocean blue eyes as she pulled up the hood of her cloak covering her face. The woman quickly ran into a large building in front of her which caused Tsukune to moan to himself.

"Great of all the places she could have gone it had to be the brothel." Tsukune muttered as he quickly got inside.

"Hey miss you own me ten gold coins." The large muscular man in front of the door grabbed onto Tsukune's shoulder as if in a drunken haze.

"Umm, I think you have me confused with someone else…..I already paid to get in here. You see. Because do I look like a woman to you?" Tsukune turned around and struggled to put on an angry face and look intimating for the man by the door.

The man blinked as if seeing Tsukune for the first time. He muttered a apology as he let Tsukune though the door. Tsukune thinking the man rude quickly let his hand fall down and quickly dart inside the man's robes to grab the mans money pouch and thrust it into his own robe.

"Oh am I glad that Marin taught me that." Tsukune muttered reflecting on the fact that he had very little money to him, along with his godmothers lessons on the comings, goings, transitions that went on the market place, not to mention the occasional theft and pick pocket along with the amusing gossip.

Tsukune quickly looked around and saw a man dressed in the same brown robe standing in a corner pretending to look inconspicuous while he drank a beer. The man seemed to shiver as he looked all around him as if terrified of the company.

Acting on a hunch Tsukune quickly walked up and yanked the brown hood down from the man's face which soon showed a heavenly ocean of long wavy blue hair along with two beautiful blue eyes that looked terrified of Tsukune. Tsukune quickly grabbed her arm, just as several more men entered the brothel. Tsukune quickly looked at them carefully for they were dressed like priests of the god Gin, god of booze and sex.

"Citizens we need your help we are looking for a woman with long blue and hair and blue eyes. We will give two-hundred gold coins to any one who can tell us where she is." Suddenly at the priests announcement the brothel came alive with men spouting all different stories of every type.

_'What's wrong with these priests? Are they blind the woman they want is right here beside me?' _Tsukune thought quickly as the woman struggled as she attempted to get out of his grip.

_'Who is this man and how could he see through my illusion? For that matter how could he grab a hold of my hand and hold me! No mortal can hold me?'_Kurumu thought furiously! As she struggled to free herself from Tsukune's ion like grip!

Tsukune quickly grabbed her arm and bent down and began to whisper into her ear.

"Please trust me I can get you out of here, I won't turn you over to them. Please trust me." Tsukune hissed as he quickly began to drag the blue haired woman to an open door to a back room.

Tsukune quickly shut the door and sighed as he looked upon the beautiful woman dressed like a commoner.

"Okay I bought us a little time, so first tell me who you are?" Tsukune asked trying to remain calm so as not to frighten the woman.

The woman said nothing as if she was afraid of Tsukune.

"Okay I'll make introductions first," Tsukune muttered. "My name is Tsukune Aono. I'm a priest of Mikogami, and I'm not going to hurt you okay. So could you tell me who you are? Also it would help if I knew why those priests of Gin were after you? What are you a goddess, a priestess or something?"

Kurumu swallowed as she took in what Tsukune had said. She looked from Tsukune then all around the room only to quickly realize that there was no way out, sort of.

'_Great I could teleport out of here but that would alert my mother and she's been furious with me right now. So that's out of the question. What to do, what to do?'_Kurumu thought furiously.

The goddess sighed as she lowered her head and began to look at the mortal boy who had somehow found her.

As she said firmly. "My name is Kurumu, I was named after the goddess of love you might say. I had a fight with my mother…She wants me to find a husband and get married then have a few children. Anyway it doesn't matter I ran away and I am not going back."

Tsukune's sighed for a minute as he looked at the blue haired woman.

"Look I meant what I said I will help you get out of here, okay but you have to trust me…..Look I know a place where you'll be safe okay. Don't leave this room I'll be right back."

Tsukune quickly inched open the door and peeked his head out. He dashed outside into the hallway. Motioning to a servant he asked for a razor and large melon.  
>The servant quickly brought Tsukune the items. A priest looked over at Tsukune with a curious look which didn't escape Tsukune. The priest looked at Tsukune with growl on his face as he said.<p>

"What are those for?"

Tsukune looked at the priest as he struggled to think up a believable excuse.

"Oh I always have my woman shave me down there, in man land then she always lets me shave her down there too if you know what I mean. Then she does this really fun thing the melon, but anyway I have got to go." Tsukune said quickly as he rushed back into the room.

Thankfully the woman was still in the room when he got back.

"Okay let me explain what we are going to do." Tsukune said quickly.

"First are you really attached to your hair?" Tsukune asked.

"What? Yes I like my hair?" Kurumu snapped!

"Okay then if you want to get out of here then your going to have to part with it." Tsukune said quickly.

"I'll shave your head put the hair on the melon and then the two of us will sneak out. Okay? Well like it or not it's the only way. The priests are checking rooms so you have no choice." Tsukune snapped back.  
>Kurumu closed her eyes and thought for a moment.<p>

"Alright, just do it before I change my mind." She said hating herself for putting herself into this position.

With that Tsukune began to work. In a thirty minutes Kurumu found herself staring wide eyed at her beautiful hair that now lay on top of a melon that was covered with pillows and sheets.

Tsukune quickly poked the mysterious woman in bother her eyes then dropped a few speckles of sand into them for good measure making sure that they were puffy and red, due to the irritation.

Tsukune held a lock of Kurumu's hair in his hand for good measure.

"Open up! Open up in the name of the great god Gin!" A priests voice thundered.

Tsukune quickly grabbed onto Kurumu's arm as the two of them opened up the door and let the priest in.

The priest looked at the bald woman with puffy eyes and beckoned to her to go.

Tsukune turned and looked at the priest and showed him the hair on his hand.

"Oh my priest I pulled this off of woman who was dressed in a long brown robe she went down that way into one of the rooms if you hurry you can catch her." Tsukune said praying that his lie worked.

The priest looked at the hair and looked at Tsukune as he reached into his robes and pulled out a large bag of gold and gave it to Tsukune as he grabbed onto the lock of hair, then bidding Tsukune to go while he and the others looked.

Kurumu and Tsukune ran down the dilapidated not to mention abandoned market place racing toward the temple of Ageha unbeknownst to Kurumu.

"Almost there Kurumu! You can-Ah!" Tsukune let out a cry as a massive hairy jackal leaped out from the shadows and tackled him throwing him against the wall of stone.

Kurumu looked back at only to see the massive jackal she recognized as Gin grab Tsukune throwing him against the wall.

"Gin stop!" Kurumu cried.

Gin looked at Kurumu seeing her with this human boy and her beautiful long blue hair gone and her eyes all red and puffy. Made him furious.

"Kurumu run! Get out of here! This thing is like a demon I think!" Tsukune screamed as he clutched his shoulder which was bleeding heavily.  
>Tsukune reached into his robes for his sword and prepared to fight the massive jackal that looked like it had eaten a entire flock of sheep.<p>

The human priest grabbed a few discarded baskets of fruit. He began to throw them at the jackal hitting him in the face. The jackal charged forward as Tsukune shoved a cart in front of him trying to slow it down only for the jackal the break through it. Sending Tsukune's sword away on the ground out of his reach as Gin slashed at Tsukune's chest.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he could feel the raging animal tore into him as he sliced into his chest with his claws. Tsukune brought his legs up franticly kicking at the animal's underside knocking him away.

Rushing over he grabbed his sword only to trip on a piece of wood and fall over onto his back. Tsukune franticly raised his sword just as the animal leaped at him. Tsukune jammed the sword into the beasts chest slicing through its heart silencing it. For a few moments the animal continued to struggle slashing at Tsukune with its claws until it lay still. Tsukune yanked out his sword. A find mist be began leak from the dead animal only to reform itself momentarily into a shadowy figure of a man and disappear.

Kurumu ran to Tsukune holding him tightly to her chest, trying to offer some comfort.

_'Who is this human? He just beat Gin in combat, Mortals can't harm gods…..That's impossible! Still he was very brave to protect me from the priests and Gin….There's something about him….Tsukune you deserve a closer.'_Kurumu thought as she helped Tsukune into the temple of Ageha.

"Oh Kurumu!" A voice eoched throughout the temple which sent shivers up Kurumu's spine even as a new patch of long blue hair began to re-grow itself from on top of her head.

Ageha goddess of lust, sex and childbirth appeared dressed in a elaborate red dress. She looked from Tsukune to her daughter Kurumu.

"Oh Kurumu thank heavens your back!" Ageha cried as she enveloped her daughter in a warm hug.

"Mother." Kurumu sighed happy to be back with her mother again.

"Kurumu I promise I won't make you marry Gin, I'll let you find a husband on your own, now go home quickly now. While speak to Tsukune.

The goddess turned and looked at Tsukune and said. "Tsukune you were so cleaver! Thank you so much for finding my daughter for me and saving her from those perverted priests and from the disgusting jackal." Ageha beamed happily at the mortal boy.

"So what do you want as a reward? Humm? I know how about I let you spend the night with all the priestess of my temple? You'd like that wouldn't you? No wait I know, how would you like to share one night with me and my daughter? Not many men say that they have got to have sex with the goddess of lust and sex. So tell me what do you what? Come on Tsukune dear speak up don't be shy." Ageha purred as she pulled Tsukune's head against her chest.

'_So soft! They're like two heavenly pillows I'd love to sleep in! I'm having my head pressed against the goddess Ageha's breast!'_Tsukune thought more than happy with what was happening!

"Ummm, Ageha could you call off your plague of flies, locusts, and frogs? You know ummmm, we humans have suffered enough due to the last one please."

Ageha frowned for a few moments as she let Tsukune drop to the floor as if insulted.

"Oh very well, if that is what you want…..Its done. Any normal man would have asked for sex from me in a heartbeat." Ageha frowned as if insulted.

"How selfless, Tsurara was right about you after all. You might be the one." Ageha let her frown turn into a lust full smile.

"Well, Tsurara and I will keeping our eyes on you." The goddess laughed as she disappeared along with Kurumu.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 LingLings lie!

R+V Ah my goddesses! Chapter 10 Ling-Lings lie!

Disclaimer! I do not own Rosario to Vampire! It belongs to Ikeda Akihisa!

_Authors note! Now I mean no disrespect to what few readers I have who have happily given me reviews and suggestions for this story. This just friendly reminder of tact to use when submitting a review. Let us all __**REMEMBER **__that everyone on FF DOT NET is a writer and fellow author. If you are going to review and give a critic do it with tact! Its best if you give a suggestion in a tactfully way and move on. Then if you don't like where the story is going give the author a suggestion of how he or she could improve on it then if you still don't like the story then discontinue reading it. Also if you don't like another story posted by the same author there's no need it bomb it as well._

Now then on with the story!

_Thank you,_

Cheers Dogsfang

"I just met the goddess Ageha…..Mother is never going to believe this!" Tsukune stood in momentary shock after the goddess of lust, sex and childbirth disappeared along with her daughter.

Tsukune sighed happily as he began to run his hand across his arms, legs, chest and back as he inspected himself for injures he no doubt knew that he had.

Only to find much to his shock that there wasn't so much as a scratch on him from the jackals attack.

"Wow I guess when the goddess Ageha held my head against her breasts she must have healed my wounds as well." Tsukune cried happily no knowing that, his hypotheses wasn't the case.

Tsukune quickly went back to the ally way and retrieved the massive dead jackal. He then walked into the room that was used to give offerings to Mikogami. Tsukune laid the dead animal upon the alter and quickly set it on fire.

Placing his hands together as he got down on his knees he began to pray.

"I thank Mikogami for giving me the strength and wisdom to kill this demon that was harassing the daughter of the goddess Ageha." Tsukune said quickly as he left for his room. He then began to dig though his small pile under a table for the small statue of Ageha that he had repaired only to find it missing.

"Oh no…" Tsukune moaned as he thought of what his mother would say to him in regards to him worshiping a goddess that primarily catered to women.

Seeing as there was nothing he could do about it he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Yukari, goddess of mischief and knowledge, crawled up upon Tsukune's bed. The pint size goddess smirked as she raised her small wand up and a large clay pot materialized out of thin air and proceeded to fall upon Tsukune's head shattering upon impact. The shattered clay pot disappeared.

Yukari smilled as she knew the clay pot she had summoned would bestow upon whoever it hit on the head a great idea! The goddess then bent down and began to whisper into Tsukune's ear.

"Tsukune listen to me, tomorrow when you have your lesson with Ruby take me along then take the two of us into the bedroom and-" Yukari paused as she cocked her head to the side as if listening to something that only she could hear. A ghostly shiver shot up her spine as she saw the curtains of silk flutter upwards in a nonexistent breeze, that announced the presence of another albeit invisible guest in Tsukune's room.

"I wasn't going to do anything bad to Tsukune you know that. This is for big brothers sake! He needs to get laid and become a man. If he would just loose his virginity to a beautiful woman whom he liked then he would be much more relaxed and have bit more confidence in himself. The other priestesses hate him and I know Ruby wants to sleep with him so where's the harm in helping them along lady Akasha?"

Suddenly one of Tsukune's clay jars rose up on its own and crashed against the wall quickly bestowing upon Yukari the queen mothers' silent demand that she stop the trick that she was going to do in regards to Tsukune.

"Alright! Alright Lady Akasha." Yukari trembled as she quickly got on the floor and began to bow rapidly.

Yukari glowered silently to herself as she watched Akasha disappear from Tsukune's room.

"Hummm, the queen of the gods may have forbidden me from directly giving big brother the idea of having sex with a woman, but she didn't say that I can't give him a shove in the right direction! Oh this will work perfectly! Oh you've done it now Yukari!" The small goddess mussed as she rubbed her hands together, wiling herself to disappear from Tsukune's room.

The hours then passed giving Tsukune sweet dreams and rest. The sun then began to show its warm soft rays in though the stone window upon the sleeping priest. A soft pale hand then reached across Tsukune's chest and gently stroked his cheek in an amused gesture.

Ling-Ling, goddess of mummification and embalming, gazed at the funny little priest to whom the other gods had mentioned. The goddess had secretly snuck into Tsukune's room when he was asleep and snuggled with him listening to his heart beat.

"So the other gods think that you're the one…." Ling-Ling sighed as she laid her head down upon Tsukune's chest listening to his heart beat for a few moments.

"So it is with you that we must place our hopes, our survival, and our salvation upon…..We who are all powerful must in the end rely on a human…..If that's true and you're our savior then the gods are in deep camel dung." Ling-Ling mussed as she let out a small laugh. The goddess smiled as she climbed out of Tsukune's bed and began to rip at her elaborate silk dress tearing at it before letting it fall to the floor. Ling-Ling then reached up and began to pull down Tsukune's lower robes leaving him naked in bed.

Ling-Ling smirked evilly to herself as she let out a gut wrenching scream that was loud enough to wake the dead that she looked after!

Suddenly a small contingent of guards entered and saw Ling-Ling screaming on top of a naked priest.

"Princess Ling-Ling," Captain of the guards looked upon the beautiful naked princess only to quickly bow down averting his eyes so as not to anger her, as the rest of his men fallowed suit as they quickly found the floor very interesting to look at as they too bowed down.

The captain of the guards gave a quick nod to one of his men. One of them broke from the ranks to find a handmaiden who would be able to give the princess new cloths.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with this priest?" The guard trembled as he asked. Ling-Ling glared at the guards, just as she didn't bother to glance at a slave girl entered holding a robe which she quickly threw over Ling-Ling's shoulders covering her naked body from view.

Ling-Ling sneered at the guards as she pointed to the still sleeping Tsukune.

"Fools! That stupid priest kidnapped me and raped me! Do your jobs and arrest him, or must I do everything myself!" Ling-Ling snapped as she clutched the silky robe around her shoulders.

The guards fearing Ling-Lings anger quickly advanced upon Tsukune. It was at that moment that Tsukune opened his eyes and found several sharp spear points aimed at his throat along with a naked woman.

'_Oh gods what have I done now!'_Tsukune thought as he looked from the guards to the mysterious woman who had appeared in his room.

One of the guards raised his fist and slammed it into Tsukune's head rendering him unconscious.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	11. Chapter 11 A demons fire!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Chapter 11 Demons Fire!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario +Vampire. Also I based my nerwest chapter from a story I read in the bible about a Josheph.

Tsukune shook his head as he blinked as he found himself laying on a large slab of wood.

"Oh my head!" Tsukune groaned as found himself inside the Pharaoh's royal dungeon.

"Great what have I done to offend the gods!" Tsukune screamed!

Tsukune looked around at the prison only to find that he had company.

Two men looked at Tsukune as if he had fallen off the camel yesterday!

"Ummm, hi! So what are you in for?" Tsukune asked as he reached behind him scratching his head while silently praying to any god who would listen that his two prison mates liked girls.

The two men ignored Tsukune as the two of them went to sleep. Tsukune shivered as he silently counted his blessings that his two cellmates went to sleep. Grabbing his blanket Tsukune pulled it close and fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to the three of them Yukari, goddess of knowledge and mischief, appeared on top of the sleeping Tsukune.

The pint size goddess waved her wand up in the air and three large jars each made of clay appeared in mid air and then fell upon Tsukune and the other two prisoners. The jars shattered and disappeared as they fell to the floor bestowing upon the still sleeping prisoners the goddess's will.

In the morning Tsukune stretched as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my head! I feel like I someone slammed a jar on my head!" Tsukune moaned! He looked at the other two men and the two of them looked blurry eyed and sleep deprived.

"Oh I had a strange dream last night. I dreamt that I was squeezing three grapes into the Pharaoh's cup then I placed it into his hand. I just wish I knew what it meant?" The man moaned.

Tsukune looked at the butler and said in a nonchalant voice.

"Oh well the three grapes represent three days, in three days time you're going to be let out and are going place the cup in Pharaoh's hands, you know resume your job." Tsukune suddenly blinked as he cuffed his hands over his mouth suddenly not quite sure why he had just said what he said.

The second man seeing his fellow cellmate play true confessions and his other fellow cellmate play fortune teller decided to tell about his dream to get it off his chest.

"I dreamt that birds were eating from three baskets of baked goods on my head." The baker looked over at Tsukune and asked.

"So what do you think it means kid?"

"Oh, the three baskets of baked bread on your head represent three days and that means that in three days the Pharaoh is going to hang you and the vultures are going to feast upon your flesh….." Tsukune swallowed

'_Why did I say that?' _Tsukune thought as he mentally kicked himself as he clasped his hands over his mouth once again wishing that he could take back what he had suddenly said once again not quite knowing why he had said what he did.

The butler and the baker looked at Tsukune not believing what Tsukune had said for a minute.

"You look like a pile of camel dung, so what did you dream about kid?"

Tsukune looked at his fellow prisoners and began to scratch his head in a guilty manor thinking about what he had dreamt about.

"Oh it doesn't matter what I dreamt!" Tsukune waved his hands in front him quickly.

"It doesn't mean anything, I'll be fine."

Tsukune said quickly not at all eager to tell his two cellmates that he had dreamed that he was stuck in an oasis in the dessert with four beautiful women and his adopted little sister Yukari.

"Oh guard do you think that I could get transferred to another cell!" Tsukune called as he prayed silently to any god that would listen that he would survive this!

A low meow caught Tsukune's attention. There sitting in a corner sat a small orange female cat.

Tsukune walked over and picked up the animal and began to stroke it softly holding it close to him for comfort.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, well looks like you're my only friend here. Well aside from them." Tsukune smirked as he thought about his two cell mates.

One of the guards brought in a lunch it was a plate of poorly cooked fish.

Tsukune began to carefully divide up his meager plate of fish giving the mysterious cat that had somehow showed up in his cell a bit of fish. The cat eagerly devoured its share of the fish. Only to quickly engulf Tsukune's portion as well.

"Hey that was mine, I gave you your share!" Tsukune cried angrily. For a few moments Tsukune felt tempted to kick the animal but thought better of it. For the cute cat began to rub itself against Tsukune's leg.

"Oh well, I wasn't that hungry anyway…" Tsukune sighed as he picked up the cat and crawled into his slab of wood and pulled up his blanket around himself along with the cat and fell asleep.

Later that night Pharaoh Fong-Fong had a dream.

In his dream he was standing by the Nile River, when all of a sudden he saw seven cows come up from the river. These were seven big, fat cows, and they began to munch on the reeds on the beautiful river bank.

But then, he saw seven different cows come up from the river. These cows were all thin and ugly. The seven thin and ugly cows began to devour the seven fat cows!  
>Then Pharaoh Fong-Fong bolted upright in his bed covered in a thick layer of cold sweat.<p>

Then he looked all around his room for a few moments then he fell back in his bed and went back to sleep.  
>Then he had another dream.<p>

He saw seven heads of grain. They all grew from the same stem, and they were all healthy and full of life.

But then he saw seven new heads of grain grow up from the same stalk. These were all thin and scorched by the burning sun and harsh winds.  
>Then the seven thin heads of grain swallowed up the seven healthy ones.<p>

Pharaoh Fong-Fong then sprang up from his bed again covered in a cold layer of sweat.

"Oh from now on, no more sugar prunes before bed time." He muttered as he fell back into a restless sleep.

Tsukune yawned as he opened his eyes as he felt the darkness around his cell. A man with long orange hair dressed in an elaborate black robe.

"You boy out!" He snapped.

"Umm, you mean me?" Tsukune asked stupidly as he pointed to himself.

The guard opened the cell and growled lowly as if annoyed.

Tsukune quickly picked up the cat as he got up and quickly walked out of the cell and stood by the guard.

"Wow thanks, I think. It looks like the gods haven't forsaken me after all." Tsukune smiled softly. He fallowed the guard outside into the darkness. The stars blinked as the full moon gazed down over head illuminating a large courtyard, where a large boulder with a pair of shackles awaited him. The guard grabbed Tsukune's arm causing him to drop the cat as the guard dragged him to the large boulder swiftly chaining him to it.  
>The guard gave to cat a swift kick sending it flying against a large stone pillar. It lay motionless for a moment before it scampered off into the darkness.<p>

"Hey what are you-AH!" Tsukune screamed as the guard suddenly burst into flames. A long cat of nine tails made of pure fire appeared in the demons hand.

"Mikogami sends his regards!" The demon smirked sinisterly as he brought back the cat of nine tails like he was preparing to throw a stone into a river. He brought the flaming whip forward with everything he had.

The flaming cat of nine tails dug into Tsukune's back as well as burn his flesh.

Tsukune felt the wind get knocked out of him as the fox demon continued to beat on him.

Tsukune gritted his teeth as he struggled to remember all the lessons about dealing with pain that Ruby had taught him.

'_AH! This pain is excruciating. Its obvious that I can't free myself and even if I did I'm no match for the demon guard. I have no choice but to take it, endure it. Though I'm not about to give that demon the satisfaction of seeing me scream in pain!' _Tsukune thought as he struggled to steady himself against the searing rush of burning pain that threatened to make him bite off his tongue.

The guard brought the whips up again and again leaving the smell of burning flesh in its wake as well as a several long bloody wounds. The fox demon soon began to realize that Tsukune wasn't going to scream. He then walked forward and grabbed onto one of Tsukune's bloody arms turning him over.  
>Bringing his whips forward once more he saw his prisoner close his eyes and grit his teeth as the flaming whips dug into his flesh while burning it at the same time.<p>

Again and again the fox demon brought the whip down upon Tsukune's burning skin. Tsukune didn't know how much more he could stand before he either passed out due to the pain, blood loss, or the fox demon killed him.

After a few minutes the burning whip didn't fall. Tsukune opened his only to see the guard approach him. The guard reached down and dug one of its fingers into one of the burning wounds that he had made on Tsukune extracting a bit of blood on its finger as he yanked it out.

The fox demon then raised the finger to his lips taking a sniff of it before placing it into his mouth and quickly sucked off the blood on it. He then looked at Tsukune and smirked smugly.

"So Lord Mikogami was right, you are half done. HA! HA!" The guard laughed as he disappeared in a torrent of fire.

Tsukune seeing him finally free of the guard let out a moan as he collapsed against the stone to which he was chained.

"Oh I feel terrible…..I wish someone would get the names of those chariots that hit me." Tsukune groaned as he passed out.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 An old friend returns!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 12 An old friend returns!

Disclaimer! I do not own Rosario+Vampire. Also "ascending" and "ascention" concepts belong to Stargate sg1 and Brad wright.

The full moon and stars gave no sign of pity or remorse for neither hid their faces despite the bloodshed that had been done mere moments ago under them. A glimmer of moon light slowly began to illuminate a lone figure who seemed to wrap the darkness and the shadows around himself like a cloak.

"Well it looks like that demon worked you over pretty badly didn't he Tsukune…..Tsukune hey, Tsukune." A voice said.

Tsukune let out a low moan as he struggled to open his eyes as he somehow managed to recognize the voice that spoke to him now.

"Oh great I'm hallucinating…." Tsukune muttered as he looked up at the figure which stood beside the stone that he was chained to with a smug look upon his face.

"Miyabi, is that you? Oh hell who am I kidding I'm just imagining my lousy best friend instead of four naked woman. It figures…This is all just a dream so I might as well play along….Miyabi? Is that you?" Tsukune asked as he found himself looking up at his friend Miyabi dressed in elaborate black robes along with a few pieces of jewelry.  
>Much to his surprise Miyabi responded with a amused expression upon his face as he said.<p>

"Yes its really me. Who else would have the time to come and talk you?" Miyabi chuckled darkly.

Tsukune blinked as he looked at Miyabi clearly not believing him for a minute.

"Damn it Tsukune its me! You're not hallucinating, I'm really here now." Miyabi said getting a little frustrated.

Tsukune let out a ragged cough as he continued to look up at Miyabi.

"Tsukune I am telling you the truth! Its really me!"

Tsukune coughed again as a scowl appeared on his face. "Really, then if its really you then get me out of here! You've met with the pharaoh before, he'll listen to you. Look somehow a few nights ago I fell asleep and woke up in my bed naked next to the Pharaoh's sister. She says that I kidnapped her and then raped her! I didn't do anything.

I fell asleep and found her there. You've got to help me! Vouch for me that way you know I can go out and find the guy who did this. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make me take the fall for-HEY! Stop laughing! This is serious! I'm being serious here!" Tsukune screamed as he pulled at the chains that bound him to the boulder.  
>Miyabi smiled and he continued to laugh.<p>

"Miyabi stop it! Do know what type of punishment I could get for this! I could get beheaded, mummified alive, buried alive, and tied out in the desert while the vultures pick at me while I began to die from the heat!" Tsukune screamed trying to make Miyabi be serious!

"Oh Tsukune you had sex with the Pharaoh's sister! This is too good. I always believed that you would die a virgin! HA! HA!" Miyabi laughed.

"You're not helping Miyabi! Also just so you know I did not have sex with the Pharaoh's sister!" Tsukune hissed angrily!

Finally Miyabi calmed down as he looked at his friend and said.

"Alright I'll clam down, but first and foremost know that I can't help you. I am not allowed too. If I were to help you then I would get into big trouble and I am already on what amounts to a zero tolerance restraining order and probation policy. Do know how annoying it is when you become a god get up to the heavens and can do anything you want but aren't allowed to? For a few brief minutes I was all-powerful and now I'm impotent.

Do know what its like when Akasha queen of the gods doesn't like you! Honestly buddy I'm telling you as soon as I got up there Akasha slaps me with the damn zero tolerance restraining order and probation policy. Then she forbids me from seeing you and from using my new found powers, just when I had this great idea for something I like to call a sexual transmitted disease, but that doesn't matter….."

Miyabi paused for a moment happy to see that Tsukune believed that he was here. Then he continued. "Anyways then when I ask Akasha why she placed the restriction on me she says that she doesn't want me hanging around you….She then tells me some big pile of camel crap about me being a bad influence on you or something." Miyabi growled as he slapped Tsukune upon his scorched back.

Tsukune cried out in pain, but Miyabi ignored his friend and continued with his rant.

"But does she slap Gin the god of booze, perverts and orgies with anything like that, no she doesn't! Honestly I think that god would be more of a bad influence on you then I would! I detect just a hint of favoritism here don't you?" Miyabi said bitterly as he glared at Tsukune expecting an answer.

Not quite knowing what to say considering Miyabi wasn't making very much sense to Tsukune. Tsukune simply shook his head and said.

"Ummm, will I guess, sort of….Miyabi your not-"

Miyabi smiled as he interrupted. "Good I knew that you'd see things my way! Then again I suppose in retrospect I shouldn't have flashed my butt at Akasha in retaliation because that only made the bitch women even more angry. I would have thought that she would have a sense of humor or at least understood the concept of humor from hanging around humans but apparently not!"

"Miyabi!" Tsukune shouted interrupting his friends rant. "You're not making this any easier I'm confused. Look just tell me what are you doing here? First you lie to me and pass the job the gods want you to do over to me! Which, might I add, ended up getting me sent to the underworld in search of a missing goddess!  
>Then you just suddenly disappear from the temple and abandon your job as head priest, only appear here as if nothing has happened and everything is okay between the two of us!" Tsukune said angrily as he struggled to keep his temper.<p>

"Tsukune look, I'm sorry about that…" Miyabi paused only smile as he looked at Tsukune and said. "Oh hell lets be honest, no I'm not but that's not the point." Miyabi spread his hands out as if begging for Tsukune to understanding and forgiveness.

"Look Tsukune a lot has happened since then and its been an amazing journey! I have so much I wish that I could tell but-"

"You can't right?" Tsukune finished for him looking angry despite the whipping the fox demon had giving him.

"Exactly, I knew you were smart buddy!" Miyabi smirked.

"Okay Miyabi if you are really here and I am not just talking to myself, then where have you been all this time!" Tsukune demanded despite the pain that he was in.

"Look Tsukune it's a long story, and I can't tell you sort of. But anyway that's not the point. More over that's not why I'm here…..I came here to help you…" Miyabi pause for a moment as if carefully deciding his next words.

"I came here to help you, sort of…and in helping you, by default more importantly I will be helping ME, MYSELF, AND I!" Miyabi placed his hand against his own chest for emphases.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"You see when I left the temple it wasn't by choice. You see I got accepted into a group and one of the reasons I got accepted was because of you. The others like you a great deal and I was your teacher and great teachers produce great students it's a fact. So as a result any good deeds you did reflected good on me. So I came here to help you. You see I can help you ascend." Miyabi said as if his single sentence explained everything.

Tsukune squinted at Miyabi "Miyabi assuming that your even here at all what do mean ascend?"

Miyabi smirked as he slapped Tsukune on his burnt back once again causing him to howl in pain which again Miyabi ignored.

"Trust me Tsukune it'll be an amazing journey buddy. Now ascension requires that one be pure of spirit, good to the very core in order to achieve enlightenment and become a god. At least that's what Akasha demands the individual be, which let me tell you that rule is a big streaming pile of camel crap! Because if you had to be moral and pure of heart in order to ascend then I wouldn't be here now to speak to you. HA! HA!"  
>Miyabi laughed as he smiled smugly as he once more slapped Tsukune on his torched back causing him to howl in pain.<p>

"Miyabi would you please stop-"

"Oh shut-up Tsukune learn to take the pain like a man!" Miyabi snapped coldly before continuing.

"In seriousness Tsukune if anyone deserves to ascend its you, and in all honesty buddy I know that if Akasha, queen of the gods herself were given a choice on whom she would rather see ascend it would you. But she won't break her own rules and help you ascend. You have to do it on your own at least that's how it's supposed to go according to the rules.

Now then say someone gives you a boost, so to speak, and helps you ascent, then if there is an exception for whatever reason a majority voice from the collective of elder gods can get you in. That's what happened to me and let me tell you it was damn close….I was this close to getting kicked out and getting sent back to the human world in a mortal body, naked with no memory.

Thank the gods for Issa, who says father in laws are bad, anyway it doesn't matter now. Oh if I help you become a god like me then Akasha will remove my restrictions in a heartbeat!" Miyabi rubbed his hands together as he looked at Tsukune as if he were the goose that had laid the golden eggs.

"So Tsukune are you ready to become a god like me?" Miyabi smirked as he looked at Tsukune expecting him to be impressed, only to see a look of confusion on his friends face.

"Umm, let me figure all this out…Okay Miyabi, assuming your even here at all, you're telling me that you disappeared for the last few weeks because you became a god? Now you want me to become a god too?" Tsukune asked stupidly.

Miyabi growled at his friend as if he had just stated the obvious.

"Yes Tsukune I am a god, and I want you to become a god too. Look do you know how many humans have been ascended? I can count them all on one hand. Ageha's husband used to be a poor sickly, disfigured shepherd who would have died in a fire if Ageha hadn't helped him ascend. Tsurara, her husband used to be a fisherman who nearly died when he fell into the Nile and would have got ripped apart by crocodiles if Tsurara hadn't helped him ascend. Issa, used to be a mortal Pharaoh whom Gyokure and Akasha helped him ascend.

Then there's me I got help ascending too, after me then there was one more human who ascended but I couldn't find out to much about him. The other gods refused to talk about him and I haven't met him but I know he exists. Anyway that doesn't matter trust me buddy I am giving you the opportunity of a life time here don't throw it away!" Miyabi said in a voice that Tsukune could say almost sounded like halfway pleading.

"Tsukune listen, technically speaking gods aren't allowed to help humans ascend. But they do it anyway and for the most part they've brought good people on board. I promise you that it will be worth it! Akasha will be happy to see you, she's been watching you for quite some time now just so you know. I don't know why though, because Akasha won't explain it to me, or anyone else for that matter, except maybe to the other elder gods. Trust me Tsukune, Akasha, the all-powerful queen of the gods watches over you constantly and she wants you in the fold, she'll come when you call her. In her eyes you are something extra special!" Miyabi said in a almost pleading tone of voice.

Much to Miyabi's surprise Tsukune managed to let out a pain full laugh!

"Ha! HA ! Oh that demon must have beat me harder than I thought! I've finally gone insane!" Tsukune laughed as he let out several more coughs!

Tsukune looked up at Miyabi smiled and said. "Okay this is funny! Me special, there is nothing special about me….Then Miyabi if your really here and if you're a god, then what are you the god of? No wait let me guess you're the god lies? Miyabi if you really are a god then do something. Heck break me out of these chains, heal my injured body why don't you! HA! HA!"

Miyabi narrowed his clearly not at all amused by his friends statements.

"Tsukune I have told you that I can't do anything to help you okay, but I can help you-!"

Miyabi suddenly began looking around with a worried look on his face for a few moments before looking over at Tsukune once more.

Tsukune seeing a suddenly a sudden abrupt change in his friends demeanor looked over at him.

"What is it?" Tsukune asked starting to get worried all of a sudden.

Miyabi continued to look around for a few more moments before his eyes settled upon a spot beside the doorway keeping his eyes focused there.

Not bothering to spare his mortal friend a glace. Miyabi replied his voice betraying his worried tone.

"Its Gyokure she's here watching me."

"Umm, who is Gyokure?" Tsukune asked as he began to feel shivers go up his spine.

"Gyokure is my mother-in-law. Do me a favor say hello or something, you know make a good impression."

Tsukune struggled to turn his head over to where Miyabi was staring intently at, not quite knowing what to say considering all he saw was a empty doorway. Never the less he continued to look as he struggled to smile and not feel stupid.

"Umm, hello? I think….Uhhhh, well Miyabi tells me that he's your son in law?" Tsukune paused as if expecting to hear some form of reply but receiving none.

Tsukune turned back to Miyabi and hissed. "Miyabi this is ridiculous, I am talking to thin air! Heck how do I even know that your even real!"

"Tsukune trust me she is here okay." Miyabi bent down and hissed into Tsukune's ear.

Tsukune turned back around and looked at the empty space of thin air.

"Well having Miyabi as your son-in-law must be a horrible burden on you….You have my sympathies, ha ha!" Tsukune chuckled as he looked back over at Miyabi who was laughing nervously.

"Oh Tsukune is such a kidder. Ha! HA! See he's great! I've always treated Tsukune like a brother. Haven't I Tsukune?" Miyabi laughed as he gave Tsukune painful shot to his ribs for emphases.

"No you haven't." Tsukune said suddenly getting the feeling that it wouldn't best not to lie.

"Oh Tsukune you're such a joker, but I've always treated him like he was my best friend right buddy!" Miyabi said giving Tsukune another shot to the ribs.

"No you haven't." Tsukune said quickly.

Miyabi continued to look at the corner near the doorway with earnest looking worried as he did so.

"I think what Tsukune means is that I've always treated him good and kept a certain professional distance between us, when need be. Like I said if anyone deserves to ascend its-AH!." Miyabi felt himself loose his voice.

"Miyabi!" A horrible woman's voice seemed to echo throughout the courtyard. Tsukune watched as the moon and the stars began to fade over head. Miyabi took on an eerily black darkness the seemed to glow with a dark light of its own began to emerge all around him. He began to scream horribly as the darkness began to close in consuming him in a torrent of darkness and black light leaving only the smell of blood behind in its wake.

"Miyabi! Miyabi!" Tsukune called out into the ink black darkness finding himself alone once more.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter!

As always review please!


	13. Chapter 13 Before the Pharaoh!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 13 Brought before the pharaoh!

In the morning Yukari, goddess of knowledge, wisdom, and mischief teleport herself down to the realm of mortals along with Ruby, goddess of magic, plants and animals. The pint size goddess then felt tears run down her face upon seeing the sight of the human she had come to regard as her older brother.

"Big brother! What did they do to you?" The midget goddess cried. Breaking from Ruby's side she ran over and raised her wand.

"NO!" Ruby said firmly as Yukari felt her fellow goddess's hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. Yukari

"But!"

"No!" Ruby said firmly brandishing her own wand in front of Yukari in a silent warning.

"You are not allowed to heal him and you know it Yukari."

Yukari glowered as she waved her wand up in the air. This time a single clay pot hovered in the air for a few moments before being subject to the force of gravity and falling upon Tsukune's already injured head waking him from sleep. The clay pot disappeared a few minutes later upon bestowing its gift to Tsukune.

Ruby kept a firm hold on Yukari as the two goddess's watched helplessly as Tsukune was brought before the Pharaoh, the two of them invisible to eyes of mortals.

Pharaoh sneered at Tsukune as he sat upon his lavish throne. Strangely enough Tsukune noticed that the throne room which, from what Miyabi had once described to him, was normally busy with servants, advisers, and other such important people. A true madhouse of activity however today it was silent and practically empty. Save for himself, Princess Ling-Ling, Pharaoh Fong-Fong, two guards, and one funny looking ugly midget like creature standing solemnly in one corner.

"So what do you have to say for yourself!" Pharaoh Fong-Fong demanded!

Tsukune looked at the Pharaoh nervously silently praying to whatever god or goddess who would listen that he would survive this.

"Ummm…Oh wise, and honorable Pharaoh I didn't kidnap, nor rape your sister." Tsukune paused as he struggled to find the right words to say and not sound like an idiot. Although he had a feeling that it wasn't helping him that Princess Ling-Ling was puckering her lips up making kissy faces at him while she gave him various 'come hither' looks as she winked at him.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" The pharaoh growled.

"Well, yes, I mean no, maybe…Please Pharaoh I think things may not have happened the way Princess Ling-Ling believes them to have happened. Please almighty Pharaoh I swear on the head of the goddess Sun, goddess of truth that I didn't not kidnap, nor did I rape your sister. I fell asleep at home in the temple of Mikogami, then I believe that someone may have possibly kidnapped your sister and raped her then put her in my bed to frame me for it." Tsukune closed his eyes and prayed that the gods were with him considering that he had told the truth.

"My Pharaoh-"

"Silence!" The Pharaoh roared.

Tsukune quickly bowed his head as he struggled not to wet himself as he continued to kiss the floor.

Pharaoh Fong-Fong sneered at Tsukune as his look of angry turned into one of amusement which in turn sent shivers up his spine. "Good, I knew Ling-Ling chose correctly. This mater is settled then. Sister, apologize for your little joke and then be done with it. You have caused the poor mortal enough trouble already." The Pharaoh smirked as he looked at Tsukune.

Tsukune blinked unsure of what he had heard was true or not.

"Umm, what?" Tsukune asked stupidly as he wondered about what had just happened.

Ling-Ling reached up to the sides of her head and gave her head a quickly jerk turning her head all the way around so that the back of her head was visible to Tsukune. Tsukune stared wide eyed in shock and horror as he watched Ling-Ling turn her head around in circles around her neck.

"You see Tsukune, you didn't rape me, its nothing personal Tsukune your not my type. For one thing, you're still mortal and you're alive but anyway, getting back to the point. I simply tore my cloths then crawled into bed with you. After that I removed your pants. In the morning I yelled for the guards and feed them the story I made up," Ling-Ling paused as she turned her head so it was facing the right way and spread her hands out as if trying to explain a complex problem to a child, "and here you are….."

"So Princess Ling-Ling, is a….Goddess? Then if she was lying, then that means that I'm off the hook right?" Tsukune asked silently pleading that it was true.

"Oh no Tsukune, you're not "Off the hook."" Fong-Fong laughed as if Tsukune had just told him a funny joke.

Tsukune suddenly felt himself suddenly stuck to the floor unable to move an inch.

"You see Tsukune I knew that you were not guilty of hurting my older sister. However as Pharaoh I have a reputation to uphold and I have to set an example. So I am going to make an example of you so that others won't even think of harming my older sister." Fong-Fong smirked as he then gestured to the funny looking creature in the corner of the room.

"Touhou-Fuhi, do with him as you will."

Tsukune watched as the ugly looking creature seemed to smile at him with a pair of ugly cracked lips. The dwarf like human then reached into his robes and withdrew several long sharp needles. He then leaped into the air and threw all four of them in quick succession.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt the first needle pierced the wrist of his right hand pinning it to the floor. The second fallowed suit by entering Tsukune's left wrist pinning him to the floor of the Pharaoh's palace.

The ugly little creature looked like it had spent too much time in the hot sun. Its body was all wrinkly like a dried up old prune.

Touhou-Fuhi once more threw another barrage of throwing needles. Two pieced the ankles of his feet pinning him there leaving him an easy target. Another volley struck him, and Tsukune squirmed and screamed as each of them entered Tsukune bestowing upon him mind numbing pain. Each of the needles blew apart his flesh as well as decimating his internal organs.

Tsukune howled as the pain washed over him like a fierce wave that robbed him of any other sensations. He could feel needles all over his body flashes pain robbed him as he passed out just in time to see the strange midget like creature approached him and thrust a needle into his heart.

A thin orange cat slinked its way across the floor of the pharaoh's throne room. It let out a happy purrrr as it brushed it head against the bloody face of the passed out Tsukune. It walk over and sat in a corner and waited.

Hours latter Tsukune struggled to open his eyes. His body felt sore all over. He soon found himself laying on the Pharaoh's throne room with the pharaoh still sitting on his throne gazing at Tsukune as if impressed with him.

"Oh I feel terrible." Tsukune moaned.

Pharaoh Fong-Fong ignored Tsukune's complaints of pain as he said.

"So you survived….Impressive," Fong-Fong paused as he gazed upon Tsukune's bloody broken body, "Now Tsukune for the past few nights I have had disturbing dream. If you can tell me what my dream means then you can go free if you can't then you get executed."

Tsukune coughed up a spatter of blood as he struggled to lift his head up. Tsukune gazed at the Pharoah with his right eye, as the other one was swelled shut.

"What makes you think that I can interpret your dream for you?" Tsukune wheezed as he let out another moan.

"My cup bearer told me about how you interpreted his dream for him and along with the bakers dream. He also told me that he didn't believe you when you said that in three days he would place the cup in my hands. Which, as luck would have it, earlier that day I decided to give him one more chance, then the butler told me about how you interpreted the bakers dream and as luck would have it earlier that same morning I decided to execute the baker by leaving him out in the sun and let the vultures feast on his flesh. You were right both times, so I wouldn't advise you to sell yourself short."

Tsukune closed his eyes and began to pray silently hoping that some god any god for that matter would listen.

So the pharaoh told Tsukune his dream.

When he was finished, Tsukune then said, in a tired voice.

"Both of your dreams mean the same thing. The gods are telling you what they are about to do.  
>The seven fat cows, and the seven fat heads of grain stand for seven good years. For seven years there will be lots of rain, your crops will overflow, and there will be more than enough food for everyone.<p>

But the seven skinny cows, and the seven thin heads of grain scorched by the blazing sun and the wind stand for seven years of a great famine.

The land will dry up, your crops will wither and die, and your people will be miserable and cry out for food. It will be so bad, that everyone will forget the seven good years that came before.

That is what the gods are going to do, and they gave you the two dreams to make sure you got the message! If you want to survive this, you have to find a wise, strong and able man, who is will be able to tell the will of the gods. Then put this man in charge of all of Egypt. His job will be to see that enough food is saved up during the seven good years to feed your people during the seven years of famine that will come after."

Pharaoh Fong-Fong narrowed his eyes and then said. "Ah I see…..So this what the gods have planned. Thank you Tsukune you're free to go." Then he turned away from Tsukune.

"Oh Kira!" The Pharaoh called. A thin lithe man came forward dressed in white robes. The Pharaoh looked at the man with two strange eyes.

"You heard what the priest said Kira didn't you?"

The advisor rapidly nodded.

"Good now do as he says, that's all." Pharaoh smiled he got off his throne and walked away out of the main throne room.

"Oh! You know Pharaoh a little help here would be nice!" Tsukune let out a moan as he watched Princess Ling-Ling and the strange prune like midget Touhou-Fuhei walk out of the throne room.

Tsukune felt him limbs pop and crack as the various needles that Touhou-Fuhei had thrown into his body get absorbed into it. Shocked he reached up and behind his back. Briefly touching it shocked and amazed to find that there was no trace of the large gashes and cuts that the fire whip had made upon his body, nor any trace of the various razor sharp needles that the strange midget had impaled him with.

"The gods must be crazy!" Tsukune moaned as he struggled once more to get up unaware of what Touhou-Fuhei had done to him.

Hello everone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always please review!

Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 The goddess of war!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Chapter 14 The strawberry redheaded goddess of war!

A soft smooth hand reached down into a large pool of ruby red blood and pulled out a tangled mess of black hair that was attached to a bruised and cut up head that was leaking its crimson fluid from numerous cuts. A single eye twitched as it struggled to obey its masters wishes as it looked first to the left to right, then widened upon seeing the two faces that were in front of it.

Miyabi let out a sharp gasp fallowed by a howl of pain as he felt several sharp something's dig into his back. A clink of chains announced Myiabi's presence to the two goddess's as a series of large sharp hooks each buried into his naked torso withdrew him from the pool of blood in which he had been put there by Gyokure.

"Gyokure why can't he speak?" Akasha asked coldly as her eyes took in the bloody sight of Miyabi broken body. Several shredded bloody stumps marked the places where Miyabi's arms and legs used to be. Large gashes and deep gashes and cuts oozed blood as the chains that were embedded into Miyabi's bloody back hoisted him up out of the pool of his own blood like a fisherman would hoist up a fishing net. The queen of the gods glared coldly as her eyes never left Myiabi, not even bothering to turn to look at the goddess of darkness who stood beside her.

Gyokure keep her expression neutral as she coldly replied. "I would have thought that that would be obvious. After I cut off his arms, and his legs, I broke his jaw then ripped out his tongue Akasha…I believed that it was a suitable punishment….After all he broke the rules you gave him about him seeing the boy…..What was his name?"

Gyokure paused for an instant as the goddess of darkness pretended to forget Tsukune's name. "Ah yes Tsukune…..Now then by Miyabi's actions they bring disgrace upon himself and more importantly, considering he is a member of my house, he disgraces ME. I would have killed him myself regardless of my daughters wishes….However there is a complication the likes of which even I cannot brush aside nor pretend to ignore. Furthermore its' that complication alone that has spared his life….." Gyokure bent down and grasped Miyabi's chin harshly. Gyokure turned and looked at Akasha.

"I promise that my son in law will be better behaved…" The goddess of darkness hissed coldly.

Akasha let her cold frown turn into a warm smile as if amused by something.

"On the contrary Gyokure I anticipated that Miyabi would do as he did. He has brought no disgrace upon you or your house." The pink haired queen of the gods warm smile seemed to take on a sinister aura around it.

"I must go there is something I must see too." Akasha whispered as her long pink robe fluttered in an invisible wind wrapping itself around her as she disappeared.

In the Pharaoh's private chambers the three gods were having a discussion.

"You could have just told me what you were going to do Touhou Fuhai. You're an elder god after all. Why did you have to send me those twisted dreams?" Pharaoh Fong-Fong demanded!

The wrinkled old man that looked like a dried up prune let out a happy laugh!

"Oh Fong-Fong that was half the fun! I created this whole scenario to test the boy. Its clear that he had potential…..This all started when I heard a great deal about Tsukune from Mikogami. Curious I then had Ling-Ling create a scenario which would in turn bring him to me so I could test him. Tsukune is no ordinary human, because he survived my human modification spell…..Not to mention he correctly interpreted your dream that I gave you in addition to the other two dreams the goddess of mischief gave to the baker and the butler. I knew what you would do Fong-Fong you cannot hide it from me. More importantly is that the boy he could be the one….." The god of earth smiled as he laughed.

Tsukune let out a moan as he struggled to make his way out of the Pharaoh's palace.

"Oh I hurt all over." Tsukune groaned as the blazing sun rolled across the sky casting its burning rays upon him.

The sky wheeled overhead sending its clouds across the heavens covering the face of the sun. A warm wind continued to blow despite the cold rain that feel from the heavens.

"Big brother!" Yukari cried as she threw off the illusion charm that kept her hidden from Tsukune.

The pint size goddess of wisdom, knowledge and mischief, then took a flying leap onto Tsukune's back wrapping herself around Tsukune's torso, which despite it somehow rapidly healed itself of most of the life threatening injuries it was still horribly sore.

"AH! AH! Yukari stop it, that hurts let go!" Tsukune screamed as he tried to shake the eleven year old he had come to think of as a twisted little sister of sorts off his injured back.

Ruby, goddess of magic, plants and animal fallowed close behind for a few moments observing Tsukune.

'_So Tsukune managed to not only survive both the fox demons flaming cat of nine tails and the earth god Touhou Fuhia's human modification technique. But also his body is starting to heal itself of its injuries. A normal human would be dead if they had to endure even one of those….It appears that what Mikogami said about Tsukune was true then….I'd better think up a suitable cover for him being able to heal himself or Tsukune will start to get suspicious.' _Ruby thought mustering her resolve as she threw off her illusion charm that kept her from being seen by Tsukune.

"Master your safe, thank that gods!" Ruby cried as she ran toward Tsukune and gently grabbed him under one arm to support him.

"Yukari and I were watching you the whole time….We haven't taught you the spells that make you invisible…" Ruby blushed.

"Ruby thank you….I feel terrible." Tsukune paused a moment as the cold rain fell across his bare back.

"I don't understand it I should be dead right now, but somehow I'm not…I gods must be crazy." Tsukune paused for a moment as he looked over at Ruby then asked.

"Ruby, sometime during your lessons….Did you ever teach me how to heal myself, because if you did I can't remember it." Tsukune wondered out loud.

Ruby smiled as she clutched her masters arm in a soft yet firm grip quickly placing it upon one of her breasts.

"Don't worry about it Master. Memories fade with time as new ones come in to take its place. You healed yourself wonderfully Master, though you still are a bit sore. Its nothing Yukari and I-" The goddess paused and cocked her head as if listening to something that only she could hear.

Tsukune seeing Ruby's strange behavior leaned over and asked.

"Ruby what is it?"

The goddess shook her head and laughed as she tried to brush it off. "Oh its nothing Tsukune. Yukari and I will drop you off at Mikogami's temple and then the two of us have to get going, there's something that we have to see too."

"Okay thanks, I could use a rest. I feel like I could sleep for a week anyway."

The two goddess quickly escorted Tsukune to the temple and laid him down in his favorite chair to help him rest. Tsukune watched the two of them disappear in a flutter of jet black vultures wings.

Tsukune felt himself relax into the comfort of his favorite chair. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep when he felt himself fly through the air and land on the floor just as his chair was flipped over!

"Hey mortal!" A shrill voice yelled.

Tsukune's head shot up as he looked all around for the source of what had flipped his chair over!

"Ummmm, hello!" Tsukuned asked hesitantly unsure of what had just happened and who had flipped his chair over.

"Hey mortal, oh perfect your asleep get up!" The same shrill voice cried!

Tsukune continued to look around his room for the source of the shrill woman's voice.

A hand swooped down and grabbed him by one of his ears yanking him to up from the floor. Tsukune found himself staring into the face of a woman with long red hair that was tied up into two pony tails. The funny looking woman wore pair of gauntlets strapped around her wrists, along with a skimpy thin pinkish red dress that appeared to be made of leather that fell to the bottom of her waist.

"Lets go! We don't have time to waste now move it!" The woman who looked a little older than Yukari bellowed.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Tsukune wondered!

The strawberry redhead growled as she grabbed onto Tsukune's ear and began to drag him out of his room.

"I'm Kokoa, goddess of war, and you puny little mortal have the honor of being chosen to help me!" The strawberry red headed goddess cried.

"Now lets hurry!" Kokoa cried as she yanked hard on Tsukune's ear!

"No way!" Tsukune cried as he pulled himself free from the goddess's grip.

Kokoa turned around and glared at Tsukune.

"You dare refuse an order from a goddess!" Kokoa growled! The goddess of war then turned and threw a punch at Tsukune! The goddess of war's eyes widened as Tsukune grabbed her first and spun her around and sat down in a nearby chair. Quickly laying her across his knee his lifted up her skirt and raised his hand. Tsukune brought his bare hand down upon Kokoa's bottom three times causing her to scream as she cried out in pain.

"Ah! You filthy little mortal! How dare you do this to a goddess! I'll make you pay!" Kokoa screamed as she struggled to escape from Tsukune's grip as Tsukune continued to throttle her.

"Spare the rod spoil the child." Tsukune quoted as his continued to spank the goddess of wars bottom!

"Who are you really because you are not a goddess. Because if you were, then I wouldn't be able to do this!" Tsukune cried as he laid into Kokoa's bottom harder than before!

"I've been hit by gods before and the punch you threw at me was slow and weak. Now who are you!"

Kokoa continued to scream and cry obstinacies to Tsukune. Promising him a slow horribly painful death in each one. Finally Tsukune let go of Kokao and let her fall to the floor.

"Listen I have had a very bad last few days and all I want to do is rest. Now what god do you work for, because whatever it is tell them no! Because I am tired of being reamed by each and everyone of them! Oh yes tell Miyabi thanks for nothing!" Tsukune cried as he turned and walked away from Kokoa.

The strawberry red head ran after Tsukune. She grabbed the chair that he had used to sit down in a few moments ago and threw it at him.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as the chair hit his legs sending him tumbling to the floor.

"You ignorant little mortal, you will help regardless if you want to or not!" Kokoa screamed!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	15. Chapter 15 Kokoa's predicament!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Ch 15 A goddess's problem!

Tsukune felt himself slam into the floor as soon as he felt the chair collide with his legs.

"Alright! Alright whatever I'll help!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself get yanked to his feet by the strawberry redhead.

The strawberry redhead grabbed onto Tsukune's hand and began to drag him out of the doors of the temple of Mikogami.

"Okay Kokoa what is all this about, what do you want from me?"

The goddess turned around and aimed her cold green eyes at Tsukune as she glared at him.

"Tell anyone what I am about to tell you and I will kill you….Someone stole something of great value to me and I want it back."

For a few moments Tsukune stopped and stared for a moment then let out a laugh!

"You a goddess, need my help to get something that belonged to you back. Why does that sound a little hard to believe? I mean can't you just go get the thing yourself? You're a goddess after all, so why would you need my help to get whatever was stolen from you back?"

Kokoa sneered at Tsukune. "Because its complicated you stupid mortal! There are rules that I have to fallow, so according to my mother Gyokure and Akasha queen of the gods I have no choice but to ask you for help!"

Tsukune despite the situation found himself smiling.

"You guys just had to find another way to ream me didn't you." Tsukune muttered to himself.

Turning back to Kokoa Tsukune laughed as looked at her. "So if you're the goddess of darkness's daughter? Then that means that you know Miyabi right? So if that's true then that means that you're his wife!"

The goddesses green eyes widen only to quickly narrow as she leaped up into the air and smacked Tsukune upon the head sending him to land face forward to kiss the sand!

"I am not married to that steaming pile of camel shit," Kokoa screamed as she aimed a kick for Tsukune's head only have him duck and throw her into the ground.

"That's my older sister Kahula!" Kokoa growled as she felt her face kiss the warm sands.

"Oh if I wasn't mortal and had my godhood back along with Kamori I would smite you, regardless of big sisters wishes." Kokoa muttered lowly, but unfortunately for her not low enough, for Tsukune managed to hear everything that she said.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he took in what Kokoa had unknowingly told him.

"Wait a minute Kokoa your mortal, human like me now. Oh your serious aren't you? Well that explains why I was able to spank your pretty little behind like that." Tsukune laughed as he looked at the ex-goddess of war.

"Listen up human-" Kokoa growled only to see Tsukune laugh in her face.

"Oh this is great! Now one of the gods is on my level, I love it! So what happened that caused you to lose your godhood? If you want my help in getting Kamori whoever that is and your godhood back than tell me the truth!" Tsukune laughed loving that one of the all powerful gods who had made his life hell was now on equal footing as him.

Kokoa narrowed her green eyes at Tsukune and growled as she crossed her hands across her chest.

"Fine, I tell you how I lost my godhood and you help me get it back. I loathe being human so the sooner I get my godhood back the better. Besides if the other gods find out about this then they will come, and make fun of me or worst torture me just to have a few laughs."

Kokoa grabbed Tsukune's arm and yanked him into a ally way.

"Listen up mortal. Okay this all started with your annoying best friend, teacher and my sister's husband Miyabi. Look my older sister Kahula, goddess of assassins, fell in love with him and helped him to become a god.

Now Miyabi my brother-in-law is the god of lies, deception, cunning, and guile. Akasha, queen of the gods, doesn't like him and put some serious restrictions on his powers and forbid him from seeing and speaking to you. Which of course he did anyway and my mother Gyokure punished him for disobeying Akasha. He's still alive, but in bad shape.

Then later it was found out that Miyabi had taken an few important items that belonged to certain gods and had given them to a few humans and in doing so striped the gods of their immortality and godhood. Thus exiling them from the pantheon of gods and condemning them to live as humans. So you can see why Gyokure and Akasha are very angry at Miyabi.

The only reason that Miyabi is still alive is because of Akasha. She claims that she knew Miyabi's would act as he did and his treachery has some purpose. For what I don't know, so that's the whole story mortal and I've done what you wanted so help me get my godhood back!" Kokoa leaped up and grabbed onto Tsukune's neck and began to strangle him.

Tsukune slammed his head against Kokoa briefly stunning her before throwing her to the ground.

"Fine I'll help you get your godhood back. Let's go and get this over with." Tsukune muttered.

"So do you have any idea where Kamori is?"

Kokoa got up and dusted herself off as glared as Tsukune. "No, but you know someone who might know."

"I know someone? What do you mean that I know someone who might know where Kamori is? In case you've forgotten or not but I'm a human and my family and everyone I know are humans not gods so I doubt that anyone I know would know where kamori is? By the way what is Kamori anyway?" Tsukune asked starting to regret to agree to help Kokoa already.

Kokoa gave a "humph" as she glared at Tsukune. "This is big sis's future husband than big sis can do better." Kokoa muttered to herself as she then quickly stomped on Tsukune's foot for good measure.

"Kamori is my pet. I force my powers into him, forcing him to transform into any weapon I wish. Someone took Kamori and in doing so stole my godhood with him. Now lets go see Marin, she can give us a place to start looking."

"What a minute? You know my godmother?" Tsukune asked trying no to sound amazed and shocked.

"Yes I know Marin, she's the goddess of market places, rumors, whispers, musings and gossip so she will have a clue as to where to start looking."

"Hold on, your saying that my godmother is a goddess?" Tsukune asked.

"I can't believe that Myiabi said that you were smart! YES Marin is a goddess you stupid mortal! I can't believe that you didn't realize that. After all you've known her since you were born, oh goddess Akasha these humans are fools! Now come on." Kokoa growled as she grabbed onto Tsukune's hand as the two of them made for the market place.

A short time later the two of them found themselves packed between various stands and booths. All around various venders and merchants were shouting out what they had to offer.

"Well, what are you waiting for call her." Kokoa demanded!

"Me? What makes you think-"

"Marin is your godmother you stupid mortal, she's fond of you and will come when you call her. Must I do everything myself!" Kokoa screamed!

Tsukune glared at the goddess who was now a human and said. "You know if I were in your position I would be a little nicer to the one mortal who, according to you, is your only hope for getting your godhood back. Otherwise I might just be tempted to turn around and go home right now!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kokoa sneered!

"Try me! You just don't get it do you?" Tsukune threw his hands up in frustration. "You aren't a god anymore, you aren't invulnerable, you don't have any powers and while we are at it you can't just go about bossing people around whenever you want. Like it or not you are one hundred percent human and as such I'm assuming that if your human then you can get injured and die just as easily am I right?. Go on and tell me you royal pain in the ass, go on and tell me that I'm wrong?" Tsukune demanded!

For a few minutes Kokoa fell silent and said nothing as her mind drifted back to the warnings that Akasha and Gyokure had given to her in regards to being turned into a mortal due to the lost of her godhood.

"Mother and Akasha might have mentioned something about being injured and dying but that doesn't matter because I'll be a goddess again by the end of the day so I won't have to worry about it so it won't matter, so there!" Kokoa said snobbishly!

Tsukune shook his head as he grabbed Kokoa and threw her over his knee and began to smack her bottom once again!

"Listen up! If you are human, then you deserve a human punishment for acting like a spoiled, selfish little brat!" Tsukune snapped as he continued to bring his hand down again, again and again upon the ex-goddesses bottom as she howled in pain!

"No wait you are a spoiled, selfish little brat!" Tsukune continued to spank her harder to drive home his point.

"You just don't get it do you, you may have once been a goddess but now your human. If you strip away your strength, speed, immortality, and your powers, if you take all that away and your just another mortal! Now if you walk around with a smug, demanding attitude like that and you aren't someone important like The Pharaoh, then you can kiss your ass goodbye; because someone will see you and try to kill you.

Up in heaven you may have once been a high and mighty goddess, but not anymore. You have to understand how things work down here if you want to survive. Down here too much sun can kill you, a stamped of wild camels can kill you, too little water can kill you, a poisons asp can kill you, wild animals can kill you, a mugger can kill you, down here little miss EX-GODDESS YOU AREN"T THAT SPECIAL! So shut-up and listen to me if you want to survive!" Tsukune said trying not to sound too smug with his voice as he finished turning Kokoa's bottom a bright cherry red!

Kokoa glared daggers at Tsukune.

Tsukune let Kokoa go. Only to see a woman dressed in a long brown robe with a hood covering her face.

"My this is funny, I always assumed that you had sworn off women my godson. Who is your friend Tsukune?" An amused voice asked.

Tsukune swallowed as he waved his hands in front of himself quickly.

"Oh no, Marin this girl isn't my girlfriend or anything…..Its a funny story really, you're going to laugh when you hear it….." Tsukune laughed as he reached behind his head and began to scratch it as he pointed to Kokoa.

"You see this girl-"

Marin held up her hand in subtle gesture to silence Tsukune.

"I know what and who she is Tsukune. I also know why you have come to me. Rest assured that I will give you the information that you seek in exchange I want you to do something for me in return first." Marin smiled sadly.

Tsukune looked at his godmother and smiled. "No problem Marin what do you want me to do, try to see your load of stinky cheese or something?"

"No Tsukune what I want from you is a bit more demanding. I know what really happened to you when you went to the underworld and into Mikogami's kingdom. You met my daughter Sun when you went there Tsukune to return Mizore goddess of water, daughter of Tsurara goddess of the Nile. You remember Sun she's a beautiful girl with a pair of elegant feathery wings sprouting from her back, dark hair, dressed in a poka dotted dress, holding a pair of scales. She's the goddess of truth, the arts, holder of the scales of judgment and its her job to proclaim the works of hero's.

I lost her one day in the market place Tsukune and want her back. I want you to go to the underworld and bring her back to me. If you do that then I will give you want you seek. Also don't worry anticipated Kokoa coming to see me so I have already spoken with the elder gods and they have agreed to let you cross over to the other side. However once you get there you will be on your own."

Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to take in every detail.

"Wait if Sun is your daughter and she's a goddess then that means that you a god too." Tsukune said struggled to wrap his head around the fact that his godmother of whom he had spent numerous hours will was in fact a goddess.

"Well I guess I-"

"Good you agree then." Marin cried happily as she flicked one of her hands at Tsukune in a lightning fast gesture.

Suddenly Tsukune began to notice that the market place around him began to grow darker as soon faded from his view if someone had covered the sun with sack cloth.

The ground beneath Tsukune began to crumble away as Tsukune fell into a vast chasm that seemed to grow out of the earth itself.

"AH!" Tsukune cried as he suddenly found himself free falling into the dark open air!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	16. Chapter 16 Yukari's plan!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 14 Yukari's plan!

Meanwhile up in the heavens the pint size goddess of knowledge, wisdom and mischief, Yukari, was on her hands and knees before the queen of the gods.

"But Lady Akasha please listen, all I'm saying is that if big brother were allowed to interact with the goddess of love, the goddess of water and your daughter Lady Moka, goddess of creation and destruction, then he would have more confidence in himself. Big brother never has had good luck with woman.

Besides Lady Ageha was allowed to meddle with the affairs of her high priestess Kasumi and due to her efforts she ended up setting Kasumi up with Mikogami's head priest Koijii. Then in doing so having the love and affection of head priestess Kasumi enabled Koijii to be a better champion for Mikogami.

That being said why can't I be allowed to guide big brother and help him find love? Tsukune's father Koijii and his mother Kasumi all think that big brother will die a virgin! A virgin lady Akasha! Please Lady Akasha all I'm saying nothing inspires a man like the affections and love of a beautiful woman. Tsukune's father is a champion of the gods and Mikogami wanted a stronger better champion so he bent the rules when it came to Tsukune's birth. So-"

Lady Akasha held up her hand subtly commanding her silence.

"Yukari Mikogami is the primary god that Tsukune worships and in doing so I have no direct dominion over him. That being said why aren't you having this conversation with Mikogami himself?"

Yukari swallowed upon hearing Akasha's words.

"Well I….You see I…." The pint size goddess struggled to come up with an answer.

"Yukari stop wasting my time and go see Mikogami." Akasha said in a firm voice that told Yukari that the talk was over.

Never one to be undone Yukari swallowed one more time as she lifted her eyes up and looked at the Queen of the gods.

"Please lady Akasha you know what is at stake with Tsukune. Please you know Tsukune has a confidence problem. Granted he's slowly overcoming his own inner weakness thanks to the encouragement of Sun the goddess of truth. But he still has a long way to go. Ruby, goddess of magic is slowly getting him to break free of his own inhibitions and in doing so getting him to take chances and risks.

However how do you think that he will be expected to handle his destiny if he doesn't have confidence and believe in himself? Its for everyone's benefit that Tsukune were allowed to have sex-I mean, that big brother were allowed to interact with a few goddesses. Tsukune will have more confidence in himself and be able to handle what you want him to do."

The pink haired queen of the gods smiled in an amused way.

"Fine Yukari I'll allow a few interactions it on two conditions. One you go to the underworld and speak to Mikogami about your request, the second the goddess's are not allowed to use their powers to influence Tsukune and make him do something or help him ascend."

The pint size goddess smiled happily beaming with happiness!

"Oh thank you Queen Akasha! You won't regret this!" Yukari rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Oh this is great I'll have big brother in an orgy with four goddesses then I'll be wrapped up in between all sweaty-"

"What was that?" The queen of the goddess ask tensely as she raised a eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Queen Akasha! I'll go see Mikogami right now." The goddess of mischief said quickly as she disappeared in flutter of vulture wings!

The goddess of knowledge, wisdom, as well as mischief, swallowed as she wrapped her dark cloak around herself. Yukari walked quickly through the dark halls dimly illuminated by small torches along with walls.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Came a creepy voice drifted though the vast dark hallways that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Yukari shivered as she wrapped her cloak closer around herself.

A pair of torches illuminated a massive throne room that seemed to grow out of the darkness. There sitting upon a large stone throne stood a man wrapped in long white robes with glowing eyes chuckling darkly in amusement.

"So what is a little girl walking alone through my halls? Answer me little one, what is the goddess of mischief doing in my home?" Mikogami demanded coldly.

"AH! Please don't hurt me!" Yukari cried as she did a quick bow before the elder god.

Mikogami chuckled darkly as his glowing eyes seemed to made Yukari wet herself.

"Yukari what are you doing here?" Mikogami said as he gazed at Yukari from between his clasped fingers!

"Back again eh boy!" A creep voice said. Tsukune coughed as he felt a puff of smoke hit his face.

He opened his eyes only to jump back when he found himself staring into a pair of eerie glowing eyes that belonged to the god of chariots!

"Ah Chariot Driver….Sorry for staring, ummm yes I'm back sort of. Well you see its kind of a long story….." Tsukune said as he reached back and scratched the back of his head in kind of guilty manor.

"Mikogami is glad that your back boy. He was so happy when he heard that your godmother requested that you be allowed to come here. He seemed to think that you wouldn't want to come and visit considering what the fox demon did to you. Anyway he sent me here to pick you up, so hope on board. You've grown stronger, if only a little, since I last saw you he, he, he" The Chariot Driver laughed creepily.

Tsukune swallowed as he got on board and grabbed onto the side of the gods chariot.

The chariot took off and roared across the vast shadowy landscape.  
>It soon jerked to a stop and Tsukune swallowed as he soon found himself in the same dark passage as he had once been before.<p>

"WOOOOHOOOO!" The god of the underworlds voice filtered through the darkness!

"Hello Tsukune…..I didn't expect to see you so soon again. I trust that you have been enjoying your magic lessons with the teacher that I arranged?" Mikogami smiled his true form shrouded in darkness even though he knew that Tsukune couldn't see it.

"You'd better speak up boy, be bold….Mikogami doesn't like to be kept waiting for an explanation." The god of chariots smirked as he gave Tsukune a not so subtle smack on his ribs!

"Ummm, excuse me? I mean what do you mean Lord Mikogami?" Tsukune asked confusion sounding in his voice.

"So you haven't been taking lessons with the goddess of magic Ruby then? I was under the impression from the reports that Ruby sent me that the two of you were enjoying yourselves and that you were making progress. I see that I was incorrect then…Well Ruby must have lied to me…

I'll have to punish her later…Though she seems to enjoy pain considerably I'll have to think of something more appropriate for her. I went to a lot of trouble to arrange for you to learn from one of my best servants and you waste it….Not very wise Tsukune…" Mikogami's voice echoed a hint of annoyance and anger.

"Wait Lord Mikogami please listen I've have been taking lessons from Ruby. Does your servant have long braided black hair, dresses in a funny looking black dress? Loves vultures?"

Tsukune swallowed as he prayed silently hoping to hear Mikogami's voice once more.

"Continue Tsukune Aono." The underworld god demanded

"Please Lord Mikogami I didn't know that she was your servant. Then again I didn't know that she was even a goddess for that matter….You see Yukari, she's kind of an adopted little sister to me sort of she's small, black hair, and likes make clay pots appear out of thin air and drop them on my head for fun.

She's a real practical joker, she's the one who introduced me to Ruby and said that she set her up to teach me magic. Yukari didn't mention that Ruby was a goddess, then again Ruby never told me that she was a goddess either, but that's not the point. Anyway yes I've been taking lessons with Ruby.

She's really something….. I mean she strips naked and has me beat her with a whip before each of my lessons, granted I know that I'm not hurting her but its kind of something that I've had to get used to." Tsukune chuckled as if pretending to make a joke hoping that he could pass off what he just said as one .

Mikogami's dark laugher reverberated down the dark hallways.

"I see so you have met her. So has your adopted little sister Yukari told you who taught her much of her magic? I assure you that she didn't get to be that powerful on her own…..It was Ruby who taught her magic, it was Ruby who gave her the wand that she now uses.  
>It was both Yukari, goddess of wisdom, knowledge and mischief along with Ruby who failed to mention my name then. It doesn't matter Tsukune, your little "sister" is a troublesome goddess." Mikogami even though he knew Tsukune couldn't see it turned and looked at Yukari whom, Tsukune also couldn't see and smiled sinisterly at her.<p>

"Now why are you here?" Mikogami asked his voice drifted down the dark hallways down to where Tsukune was.

Tsukune swallowed as he struggled to try to be brave and no seem like coward.

"Umm, just a second Lord Mikogami did you just say that my adopted little sister is a goddess?"

"You can discuss that later with Yukari at your own convince Tsukune not with me on my time. No why are you here? SPEAK!" Mikogami demanded.

"Umm, Lord Mikogami don't you already know? I mean didn't Marin tell you?"

"Your godmother neglected to leave out that little detail in regards to your visit, now talk." Mikogami hissed as his voice made the light from the torches flicker out for a minutes leaving Tsukune in pitch blackness, only for them to flicker to life a minute later.

"Please Lord Mikogami this all started when the goddess of war came to me and wanted me to help get her godhood back. Right now she is mortal and she is being a whiny little-well anyway the point is she wants me to help her get her godhood back…..Don't ask me how that works she said something about a missing something pet named Kamori and with him missing she's mortal.

So she needs me to help get him back. Then the two of us then go to see my godmother Marin considering she seems to know everything about everything in regards to rumors, whispers and secrets so she would give us a clue at where to start looking. Now when we meet her it turns out that my godmother Marin is a goddess. That was a real shock let me tell you.

Anyway Marin told me that she will help in exchange for me going down to the underworld and getting her daughter back. It turns out that Sun you know the pretty woman who's the goddess of truth, the arts, wears a poka-dotted dress and who weighted my heart against one of her feathers the last time I was down here.

It turns out that my godmother Marin is her mother and she wants to see Sun. So I know that Sun is under your employment, at least I think she is, anyway I was wandering if you would be willing to let Sun go see her mother?"

Mikogami chuckled as he smiled.

"Of course I would be willing to let Sun go see her mother."

"You will? Great, so if you'll just bring her here and let me take her back with me than I can get going. You see as I said before I'm kind of in the middle of something with Kokoa goddess of war. The ex-goddess is a bit of spoiled selfish brat so I am eager to just help her get her godhood back, then get her off my back so I'm kind of in a hurry okay."

"Tsukune….The Powers The Be don't do things for free and as you are beginning to realize we often contract outside help to do our work for us. In this case YOU! I'll allow Sun to go see her mother in exchange for you doing me a favor."

Tsukune sighed. "It my fault I let myself believe that this was going to be easy….Okay as long as it doesn't involve fighting that fox demon you sent to beat me half to death or any other demon what do you want?"

"I want you to go to the goddess of love Kurumu and convince her to give you her garter belt," Mikogami paused for a moment to enjoy the effect of his words.

Tsukune swallowed as he thought of having to ask his mother to ask the goddess Ageha to get her daughter Kurumu's garter belt.

"Also I want to you bring me a water bag filled with water from the goddess of water Mizore's private well. If you bring me those two things then I will consider letting Sun go. Also one other thing…The goddess Akasha claims that I owe her a favor and as such she demands that I pay it. So I naturally told her that I would send you Tsukune Aono, one of my chief servants to her to perform one favor to her. Naturally she was skeptical but I assured her that you would do what she said without fail."

"Wait a minute Lord Mikogami, you consider me one of your chief servants?" Tsukune asked a hint shock in his voice.

Mikogami's creepy voice echoed down the dark halls.

"Don't be ridicules Tsukune, all of my other important servants are simply too valuable to risk in whatever insane task the queen of the gods will demand of them to do and so I'm sending you. That is after you get done with all the other tasks you have been ordered to do. Besides Tsukune everyone knows that the reward for hard work done is more hard work….Now you had better get moving Tsukune." The underworld god chuckled darkly signifying to Tsukune that his audience was over.

"Come along boy Lord Mikogami doesn't like it when people hang around." The Chariot Driver smirked as he blew a ball of grey smoke into Tsukune's face.

When Tsukune and The Chariot Driver had left Mikogami turned to the pint sized goddess Yukari and chuckled darkly.

"Well little one I must say that, that was a great idea? I look forward to seeing results…..Now go!" Mikogami demanded.

Yukari did another quickly bow and disappeared eager to be far away from the creepiest of elder gods!

"Oh if this works out big brother will finally get laid and I will nestled comfortably in the sheets in between the two or hopefully four goddesses!" The younger perverted goddess cried happily!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	17. Chapter 17 A sacrifice

R+V Oh My goddesses! Ch 17 A sacrifice!

Miyabi gritted his teeth as he felt a soft hand reached down into the large pool of blood that had become his home. The hand gave a sharp yank upwards upon his hair that was attached to a head that was still cut up, bruised and bleeding in numerous places. Miyabi let out a sharp gasp fallowed by a howl of pain as he felt several long sharp hooks dig into his tender flesh of his back. A clink of chains announced Myiabi's presence to the two goddess's as a series of large sharp hooks each buried into his naked torso withdrew him from the pool of blood in which he had been put there by Gyokure.

"Miyabi." The queen of the gods Akasha said coldly as her eyes once again took in the sight of Miyabi's broken body.

Akasha let her cold frown turn into a warm smile as if amused by something.

"I want you to do something for me, if you succeed then the other elder gods and I will turn a blind eye to your traitorous actions and if you fail then you will be put back in this pool of blood to die again and again until the end of time….Now you either agree to do me this favor which as of yet unspoken or I can leave you here. Do we have a deal?" Akasha whispered as her long pink robe fluttered in an invisible wind wrapping itself around her. as she disappeared.

Miyabi struggled to lift his head up only to let it fall against his chest as he struggled to look at the pink haired queen of the gods.

Akasha apparently took this as a sign of Miyabi's agreement for she looked at Miyabi and flicked a bit of her pink hair behind her head.

"Good so we have a deal. In the morning you will be released your flesh fully healed and I suggest that you enjoy the feeling of fresh new healthy skin across your body again because if you fail me then pain you experienced her and now will seem like a tickle compared to what I will do to you…." The pink haired queen of the gods warm smile seemed to take on a sinister aura around it as she disappeared.

The Chariot Driver quickly drove Tsukune back to the world of the living and back into the market place. After purchasing a few bulls and tying them to the back of the chariot Tsukune quickly made his way to the lush banks of the Nile.

The Chariot Driver stopped his chariot upon the banks. Tsukune quickly got out and untied one of the bulls he had purchased.

He gently patted the bull on the head then kissing it goodbye on the nose for good measure. With that done he quickly grabbed the rope and the dagger.

"Sorry boy its for a good cause, sort of…..I hope maybe." Tsukune muttered.

"Great this always seemed so simple whenever father did it, and he did it by himself." Tsukune smiled as he looked at the bull then to the god of chariots who was grinning like a mad man puffing away at his cigar.

"Need any help boy? I would have thought that a priest would know how to make a sacrifice? HE HE HE!" The god chuckled mocking Tsukune.

"I know how to make a sacrifice Chariot Driver! I wouldn't be a priest if I didn't!" Tsukune called back feeling a little angry at the gods words.

The god of chariots continued to smile as he looked at Tsukune then said. "Well don't look now boy but it looks like your sacrifice just decided to take a swim."

"What? My sacrifice!" Tsukune cried as the bull as if sensing his fate decided to take off and jump in the Nile. Tsukune ran towards the bull who was already up to its head in the lush blue waters. Tsukune grabbed a large tree branch that was sitting on the banks and jumped into the river!

Tsukune leaped into the massive river branch in hand after the bull.

_'Oh damn!'_Tsukune thought as several large beady sets of eyes rose above the waters all around him and began to advance upon the bull. Tsukune swum harder as he struggled to get near the bull, raising his tree branch and began to smack at the crocodiles all of whom saw the bull as an all you could eat buffet.

"Back! Get away that's my bull! Back off!" Tsukune screamed despite the fact that it did little good, as he smacked at the vicious crocodiles. A crocodile sank its teeth into his arm only to receive a blow to his eyes and to the head. The creature swam away stunned letting Tsukune grab the bull by his horns and wrap his arm around the struggling creatures' neck. Tsukune kept smacking at the vicious crocodiles whom continued to try to sink their teeth into the bull. Somehow Tsukune wasn't sure how but he managed to drag the struggling animal to shore.

The bull fell to the sands exhausted. Tsukune quickly ran to the dagger and plunged it into the heart of the bull silencing it forever.  
>Tsukune went back to the chariot and grabbed the bundle of large sticks and put them near the bull. He then poured the oil on the animal and lit it on fire.<p>

"Oh man I hope that I never have to do that again." Tsukune moaned as he reached up and brushed the mud out of his hair.

Kneeling on the warm sands he began to pray.

"Goddess Tsurara of the Nile, please oh wise and must beautiful goddess hear my prayers. I Tsukune a humble priest would ask for you to come and speak with me." Tsukune asked hoping that the goddess would hear him and appear before him.  
>Unbeknownst to him several large crocodiles were crawling their way up upon the warm sands toward him. Two of them sank their teeth into his left leg fallowed by two more sank them into his right leg!<p>

Tsukune screamed as he felt himself get dragged under the waters of the Nile by the crocodiles.

Hello everyone I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang!


	18. Chapter 18 Two gifts from a goddess!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Ch 18 Two gifts from a purple haired goddess!

Pain, it was all Tsukune was feeling all over his body as he struggled to open his eyes. A soft hand reached down and ran a cool cloth across his forehead wiping away all the sweat that had collected upon his head during the night.

"Tsukune please be alright." A soft voice whispered.

Tsukune let out a groan as he felt a large weight on top of his chest along with something warm and wet all around him. His brown eyes slowly opened up. Tsukune found himself in a large stone pool filled with warm water. Beyond the pool the room was decorated with silks, furs pillows, a large fluffy bed along with a few incense burners giving off a sweet aroma.

"Easy Tsukune don't rush yourself. Just stay here in the water with me, and I'll take care of you." A soft voice whispered. Tsukune blinked for a moment as he struggled to place the owner of the voice.

A woman with short purple hair and gentle eye's reached down and pushed Tsukune back into the warmth of the large pool of water.

"Mi-, Mi-, Mizore?" Tsukune asked as he looked down upon the naked form of the beautiful woman that was goddess of water, and who was the daughter of Tsurara goddess of the Nile.

The water goddess looked up at Tsukune as she raised her head up from upon his chest.

"Tsukune you're so warm, your chest makes a wonderful pillow. You make a wonderful bed warmer Tsukune. You kept me company and kept me warm though the night last night." Mizore reached up and caressed Tsukune's cheek.

"I was surprised when mothers' crocodile guards dragged you down here. They said something about you jumping in and taking away the bull you cast in to the river to sacrifice to mother. They got angry and came after you.

One of them recognized you from when you rescued me from Mikogami. He persuaded the others to bring you to me. I've cared for you since then." Mizore snuggled her head further against Tsukune's chest making him blush as he feel two large soft pillows pressed against him as well knowing full well what they were.

Seeing Tsukune turn a bright shade of red seemed to amuse Mizore for she smiled as she swiftly rose upwards. Reaching behind Tsukune's head she grabbed his hear and pulled him to her bestowing a long kiss filled with her warmth and passion upon Tsukune.

The water all around Tsukune began to bubble and pop as it heated up in response to Mizore's actions. The purple haired goddess then licked Tsukune's teeth in a subtle demand, while at the same time begging for him to open his mouth. Tsukune shocked by the goddess's actions let out a gasp that enabled Mizore to slip her tongue inside his mouth.

"Tsukune I've always wanted to come and thank you for rescuing me from Mikogami, but mother would never allow it. Now you come to me." Mizore moaned as she continued to make out with Tsukune in her bath.

Tsukune let out another moan as he reached out and gently grabbed onto Mizore's shoulders while he softly pulled her away from him. He then layed Mizore against his chest once more as he let out a sigh.

"Mizore listen it's not that I'm not flattered by your attentions because believe me I'm, its' just that if I want anything to happen between the two of us I want it to happen naturally and not rush things okay."

"Tsukune, now I know why mother demands that I make you mine and have you give me a child." Mizore sighed a lustful gleam in her eyes.

Her comment wasn't lost to Tsukune who blushed once again as he struggled to get his erection to go down.

"Besides Mizore I don't want to take advantage of you and I really don't want to leave a string of fatherless children behind me." Tsukune breathed out a sharp sigh.

"Tsukune I have loved you ever since you saved me. Just hearing you say that you don't want to take advantage of me makes me love you even more. Besides any lesser weaker mortal wouldn't have hesitated to take from me that which I would freely give to you if you would ask for it." Mizore reached up and pressed her breasts against Tsukune's bare chest as she kissed him once more.

"Tsukune please stay with me and give me a child. I promise mother will treat you well if you do. You'll want for nothing and if you stay with me you will never grow old, never get sick, and never die. Please Tsukune stay here with me I beg of you." Mizore looked up at Tsukune letting him see her pain.

"Just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean that I don't feel lonely at times. The heavens are vast and they are inhabited with various gods and goddesses, yet in spite of that it gets lonely at times. I feel alone with just mother and father here in our own part of the heavens for company.

I want someone who will take my loneliness away. Before I met you I didn't think to highly of humans Tsukune. But when I met you, you changed all that at least for me. You braved the hail of burning ice and made a sacrifice to mother and despite the fact that you could have turned mother down and walk away, you chose to go to the underworld and save me.

You have courage Tsukune and I love you for that. Not many mortals would have done what you did. Then again Tsukune you're more than human so it doesn't surprise me.

Please Tsukune stay with me. We can take this as slow as you like, if you stay with me you will have eternity to get to know me and learn to love me. In doing so become my lover and in time my husband and father of my children. Please promise me that you will at least consider it?" Mizore whispered as she kissed him once again watching Tsukune swallow and blush as he nodded "yes" looking positively cute as he did so.

Mizore smiled seeing Tsukune's accept her offer.

'_Now all I have to do is to give him some incentive!'_ Mizore thought slyly.

"Tsukune I promise you that you won't regret this. Now how about I give you something to think about, something that I would only give to one I would call my lover." Mizore cooed watching Tsukune swallow nervously. Using Tsukune's reaction as cover the water goddess reached down and removed Tsukune's manhood from within the confines of his pants. Feeling it grow hard again Mizore quickly ducked her head under the water and pressed her lips against Tsukune's dick taking it into the warm confines of her mouth.

"Ah Mizore!" Tsukune gasped as he felt the waters temperature flare up sharply making it pop, bubble and boil as Mizore gently began to stroke his erection with the softest of touches using only the tips of her fingers.

The goddess of water then kissed the tip of Tsukune's penis once again then took it into her mouth once more. She stretched out her tongue and used it to stroke the underside of his penis, secretly enjoying watching Tsukune let out groan after groan as she sucked upon his length. Mizore loved how he would reach into the water and run his fingers through her hair and across her body.

His actions made her tremble at the subtle warmth that his touch proved to her; even as his body would squirm feeling the pleasure she gave him in return. She could feel Tsukune kick his legs as he unconsciously began to wrap themselves down and around Mizore's chest locking themselves behind her back ensuring that the goddess would continue to keep her mouth suckling upon his penis. The goddess smiled to herself for she knew that Tsukune's efforts were purely half hearted and that if he really desired to make her stop then he would have.

"Mizore! AH! Please….I'm going to cum. Please stop I'm begging of you!" Tsukune gasped as he reached down into the water with his hands and ran his fingers though the soft purple hair that was immersed in the hot water trying to grab a hold of it and her but in vain for she seemed to pass right though his fingers.

'_Oh the gods have been kind! I've died and passed on to the blessed field of the dead. I've never had any woman do anything like this to me and it feels heavenly! Then again it could just be because she's a goddess but right now I don't care! Oh if she does this to me and calls me her lover then I'd love to see what she would do to me if she calls me her husband! OH! Now why did I just tell her to stop again?'_ Tsukune thought.

Despite Tsukune's loud protests he hated to admitted it to himself but he loved what she was doing to him with her hands, lips and her tongue.

The goddess of water reluctantly let go of Tsukune's dick and kissed it goodbye on its tip as she rose up out of the warm bathwater in all her naked glory laying her head upon Tsukune's chest while stealthily reaching down and gently grabbing onto Tsukune's dick with her hand.

For a few moments Mizore watched as a shadow of disappointment ran across his face at the sudden loss of her touch even though she could feel that his penis was still horribly hard twitching in her hands begging for release.

"Tsukune I did what you said and I stopped." Mizore said as she put on a cute innocent face upon her face as she looked up at Tsukune and gave his penis a small stroke in a mocking fashion.

"I'll respect your wishes and I won't try to force you to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want me to continue Tsukune then I won't. We can take things slow if you want to." Mizore reached up and stroked Tsukune's check while giving his dick a subtle jerk to remind him of what he had denied himself.

"So we can just sit and talk okay? Let me get out and put some cloths on first, unless of course you want to do something else?" Mizore asked as she gave Tsukune's already throbbing manhood another caress with her hand followed by another quick jerk with her hand not waiting for Tsukune to reply.

"Tsukune you are a champion of the gods and serve them, and yet I don't think you quite understand what I'm offering you." Mizore gave another torturous jerk to Tsukune's aroused manhood.

"To become the husband of a goddess is a higher honor than becoming a husband of a noble princess. Anyway you get the idea." Mizore whispered her words into Tsukune's ear. The purple haired goddess then planted a brief kiss upon Tsukune's ear arousing him further fallowed swiftly by yet another caress and gentle pump of his dick by Mizore's hand

"So Tsukune do you have anything that you want to do besides sit and talk?"

Mizore smiled to herself seeing Tsukune look uncomfortable stuck between overwhelming lust and anger at himself for telling her to stop.

"Umm, Mizore listen…I'll make this quick. I need a favor from you please. See I need some water from your personal well. You see to make a long story short the goddess of war Kokoa came to me and said that she lost her godhood and needs me to help her get it back. So we go to Marin goddess of rumors, whispers, and such.

Anyway we go to her and she says that she won't help unless I go down to the underworld to get her daughter Sun, goddess of truth, out of the underworld and away from Mikogami. So I ask Mikogami to let Sun visit her mother and Mikogami says that he will do it if I can give him a water bag filled with water from your personal well." Tsukune took a breath and sighed.

Mizore smiled warmly then frowned. "I see. You have kind heart Tsukune and there are those who would use you if you let them. The goddess of war is spoiled selfish little brat Tsukune nothing more. Gyokure allows her two daughters to run wild without any restraint. So if the goddess of war is mortal as you say, then why would you help her? Why not let her die and then let someone else take her place? What has she done for you lately? Has she promised you any type of reward for your help?"

Tsukune sighed upon hearing Mizore's words.

"Look Mizore Kokoa said that she lost her pet named Kamori she said that she uses it to channel her powers into it and when she lost it she lost her godhood and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Its made me think of what is worse. Having Kokoa as the goddess of war who will be controllable at least a little due to her mother Gyokure or some crazy human with a god complex who will be uncontrollable once he becomes a god and who will start killing humans at his first chance…" Tsukune paused as he closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

"Look Mizore I don't expect you to understand why I'm doing this. If I had a chance to pass this off to someone else then I would but I can't. Do you know what you get for being a hero a champion of the gods? You get nothing not a thing for your efforts, the commoners don't believe you, the other priests laugh at you, you get tortured by demons along with other gods for no good reason. Then to top it all off all the gods I know seem to think that its fun to go around lying to the human tricking him and think up ways to figuratively butt rape the little human who they contract to do their dirty work for free. I hate it! It seems like they really don't do a whole lot for humanity except for the most part make it suffer."

"Tsukune…" Mizore whispered softly.

Mizore closed her eyes for a few moments then stretched out her hand. The small water bag attached to Tsukune's linen loincloth flew into Mizore's hand. The air around Mizore seemed to shimmer, twist, bending and flexing around in the air slowly making her fade from few for a few seconds only to reappear in the large bath once more. She handed the small bag made of sheep's skin now filled with water to Tsukune.

"There you go Tsukune. Now you don't have to worry, you have what you came for." Mizore said as she slowly sank back into the water then laying her head onto Tsukune's chest once more sighing comfortably.

"Thank you Mizore I-" Tsukune stopped sort as he once more began to feel Mizore's hand around his dick.

Tsukune swallowed. "Umm Mizore-" Mizore gently placed a finger upon Tsukune's lips silencing him as she smirked then smiled as she gave Tsukune's dick another playful jerk arousing him further.

"In exchange for doing you this favor Tsukune want to taste you." Mizore whispered sensually. The goddess then ducked her head under the water and once again placed her lips around the head of Tsukune's dick kissing it gently then taking it into her mouth in a quickly suck.

"Ah Mizore!" Tsukune gasped as he felt the all too familiar warmth of Mizore's mouth wrapped tightly around his manhood. Taking her hands Mizore then grabbed onto Tsukune's legs wrapping them around her back giving her more pleasure by letting her feel the warmth from Tsukune's skin.

The goddess playfully licked the head of Tsukune's cock then sent her tongue down to lick the underside. Tsukune groaned as he braced himself upon the edge of the bathtub. Mizore then paused briefly as she reached up and gently pushed him down upon the stone floor leaving his legs to dangle in the water only to quickly resume her work.

"Mizore are you sure you're not the goddess of sex?" Tsukune gasped as Mizore still continued to suckle upon his member. Tsukune reached down and began to slowly run his fingers through her wet hair then his touches began to slowly expand downwards onto Mizore's shoulders making the goddess let out the occasional muffled moan. Inspired by Tsukune's gentle touches Mizore redoubled her efforts as she continued to suck and lick at tsukune's.

"Mizore I'm going to-Ah!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself release into the warmth of the goddesses mouth.

Mizore's eyes widened as she savored the warm taste of Tsukune's essence as she struggled to swallow all of it that came from him and into her mouth.

_'Tsukune you taste heavenly. You're brimming with life, vitality and verity! I know for sure that now that you're the one Tsukune. You're the one I want to give me a child! If he's this potent with just me sucking on him like this imagine what he would be like if we make love!'_Mizore thought.

The water goddess was getting more and more excited and more determined to bring it about the more she thought about it. The goddess wasn't sure how long she spent enveloping Tsukune's length, but all that mattered to her was enjoying sucking down the thick white warm liquid cream that came from Tsukune's manhood and into her mouth. Finally, after who knows how long, Mizore release Tsukune's dick from the warm confines of her mouth. The purple haired goddess smiled lustfully as crawled out of the bath and onto the warm stone where Tsukune was laying panting and gasping for breath.

"Tsukune please think about "that" and consider my offer." Mizore whispered tenderly as she gently bent down and kissed Tsukune on the lips.

"Mizore that was-" Tsukune paused for a moment upon seeing Mizore's once happily satisfied face turn into one of concern then outright anger as she began to look around the room for a moment as if looking for someone that only she could see and hear. Her eyes finally settled upon a the entry way of the door to her room.

"Mizore what is it? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked puzzled at the goddess's abrupt change of behavior. Mizore gave no reply to Tsukune.

"Get out of here! This is no concern of yours!" Mizore spat angry looking the doorway.

Quickly turning back to Tsukune she reached down and caressed his check before kissing him once more before getting up onto the stone floor. The water from the bath began to move, lisp and spin out of control as the water rose up out of the bath. It seemed to shimmer as it covered Mizore like a cloak only to fall back into the bath moments later and begin to wrap itself around both of her arms.

Tsukune looked up and saw Mizore dressed in a skimpy almost see though blue dress made out of soft silk that clung to her body. The water flowing around her arms began to rise up and solidify as it took the shape of several large knifes. Mizore flicked her wrist in a quick gesture which sent them flying toward the empty doorway.

Tsukune watched confused as the knives made of water shot through the air only to explode in a shower of water droplets as if something had just smashed into them destroying them.

Mizore looked worried but the water from the bath leaped from her hands and once more began solidify this time forming a long sharp sword in her right hand. The rest of the water rose up and shot across the room forming a translucent wall between Mizore, Tsukune and her unknown enemy.

"No one will stop me from being with Tsukune! Not even you!" Mizore cried.

'_Oh this is bad. I thought that if other god trespass into another gods realm without permission then they get their powers significantly diminished….This is bad if she's this strong with her powers weakened then I would hate to see much less fright her in her prime!'_Mizore thoughtas she then turned to Tsukune and kissed him once more before looking at him one last time.

"Go Tsukune! Get out of here! I'll hold her off." The water goddess cried as she summoned her will and commanded the waters of her home to come fourth and take Tsukune away from here.

Tsukune suddenly felt a rush of water all around him as the warm water from Mizore's bath suddenly rose up and wrapped itself around him like a cocoon and drag him downwards deeper into the bath into a whirlpool under the water.

Tsukune felt himself black out for a moment only to find himself spat back up onto the lush warm sand of banks of the Nile river!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter! As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	19. Chapter 19 Mizore VS Moka!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Chapter 19 Mizore VS Moka!

Yukari wrapped a small black cloak around herself as she struggled to keep herself hidden behind a large purple overstuffed chair. The small black cloak made its wearer invisible or so Mikogami had said. The dark haired goddess watched her precious "big brother," as she often called Tsukune, get his manhood sucked upon by purple haired goddess of water while the two of them soaked in her bath! The pint sized goddess of mischief watched in eager fascination and lustful rapture as the goddess and her "big brother" gave her a show she would never forget!

'_YES! I knew that those lessons with Ruby would pay off! Ruby already got Tsukune to unlock and give into his manly urges. Now "big brother" is practically a carnivore with Mizore already! I heard rumors that the goddess of water dislikes mortals, but in spite of that she is still sucking on Tsukune's dick like her life depends on it. Oh if big brother was this forceful and demanding with Mizore, and she probably didn't even like him to begin with, just imagine what Tsukune could do to Kurumu. That goddess has a pair of boobs that make her look like a bloated milk cow!'_

The goddess of mischief chuckled darkly to herself as she rubbed her hands together unaware of what Tsukune was truly feeling.

Suddenly the goddess quickly began to look around the room slowly as if hearing something that only she could hear.

"Un oh!" Yukari muttered as she quickly ducked for cover behind the massive blue chair that was stuffed to the brim. As she felt an all to familiar presence.

Yukari watched asMizore's face once brimming with lust turned into one of concern then outright anger as she began to look around the room for a moment as if mimicking the pint size goddesses actions mere moments before. Her eyes finally settled upon the entry way of the door to her room.

"Mizore what is it? What's wrong?" Yukari heard Tsukune asked no doubt puzzled at the goddess's abrupt change of behavior. Yukari continued to watch as Mizore gave no reply to Tsukune.

Instead the water goddess turned and glared at the doorway and yelled out.

"Get out of here! This is no concern of yours!"

The goddess of mischief continued to watch as she saw Mizore turn back to Tsukune. She caressed his check then kissed him once more before getting up onto the stone floor. The water from the bath began to move, lisp and spin out of control as the water rose up out of the bath. It seemed to shimmer as it covered Mizore like a cloak only to fall back into the bath moments later and begin to wrap itself around both of her arms.

The small dark haired goddess watched Mizore's natural element flow around her arms obeying her will as it rose up and solidified as it took the shape of several large knifes. Mizore flicked her wrist in a quick gesture which sent them flying toward the empty doorway.

"Tsukune." Yukari whispered worriedly as she watched Tsukune as he in turn watched confused as the knives made of water shot through the air only to explode in a shower of water droplets as if something had just smashed into them destroying them.

Mizore looked worried but the water from the bath leaped from her hands and once more began solidify this time forming a long sharp sword in her right hand. The rest of the water rose up and shot across the room forming a translucent wall between Mizore, Tsukune and her unknown enemy.

"No one will stop me from being with Tsukune! Not even you!" Mizore cried as she then turned to Tsukune and kissed him once more before looking at him one last time.

"Go Tsukune! Get out of here! I'll hold her off." The water goddess cried as she summoned her will and commanded the waters of her home to come fourth and take Tsukune away from here.

Tsukune suddenly felt a rush of water all around him as the warm water from Mizore's bath suddenly rose up and wrapped itself around him like a cocoon and drag him downwards deeper into the bath into a whirlpool under the water.

Yukari swallowed as she watched Mizore summon the waters and command them to send Tsukune somewhere else. The goddess of mischief continued to watch as the vale that covered the intruder from Tsukune's sight was cast side, no longer concealing the identity of the person whom had rudely interrupted the passion shared between the goddess and human.

Yukari's eyes widened as they took in the identity of the goddess whom now stood before Mizore in all her regal glory.

"Mo, mo, mo, Moka!" Yukari gasped a mixture of shock and fear.

There in all her regal glory dressed a thin silky red dress stood Moka. The goddesses silvery hair waved behind her in a non-existent breeze that only existed for her and her alone. Her ruby red eyes narrowed sharply as they quickly took in everything as they scanned the scene. One glace and a quick sniff of the air told Moka everything she wanted to know. Her red eyes shot over to Mizore as the frown that decorated her heavenly faced turned into a look of cold hard rage. brought her right leg forward in a swift kick unleashing a portion of goddess powers into her kick!

"Oh no this is bad. I have to get out of AH!" Yukari screamed as the massive blue chair which had once provided cover was blown apart due to the sear force of one of the goddesses legendary kicks.

"What are you doing here?" Mizore asked coldly not caring to wait for an answer as the water on the stone floor began to harden and freeze. The frozen water quickly formed several long sharp ice sickles which then shot forward across the floor aiming to impale the silver haired goddess into the wall.

Moka looked at the approaching spikes with a hint of concern as she did a quick head stand then spun herself around on her hands in a quick circle while she brought both her legs out and unleashed a storm of kicks that reduced the rushing torrent of razor sharp ice sickles into nothing more than ice cubes!

Flipping back onto her feet Moka growled at the goddess of water!

"You weakling!" Moka shouted her voice betrayed her rage.

"How dare you try to take that which is MINE! I am a jealous goddess I do not share. Tsukune is my mortal, my champion, my lover, Tsukune is MINE and no one will take him from ME!" Moka rushed forward at the goddess of water eager to make her pay for tying to take what was hers.

Mizore looked tired but not undone as she swung her sword made of water at Moka. Moka brought both her hands up and caught the sword between the palms of her hands stopping it short from cutting her head open. The silver haired goddess then brought her right foot forward striking the sword shattering it into droplets of water.

"Tsukune doesn't belong to you!" Mizore shouted equally angrily as she brought her hands up in a sweeping gesture. The water from Mizore's bath obey its mistresses will as it rose up forming a pair of massive hands with arms attached which shot forward in an attempt to capture Moka in their grasp.

Moka quickly leaped into the air and avoided the first hand but the second managed to grab onto her sandaled foot and slung her into the wall. The stone wall cracked sharply upon impact as Moka landed on the floor.

The _crack _from when Moka hit the wall was one of the sweetest sounds Mizore ever heard by she couldn't afford to dwell on it as she saw Moka, with a look that told Mizore she would like nothing more than to murder her, get up off the floor.

Mizore you've just killed yourself!" Moka growled as she spied the same two hands of water that had just thrown her to the floor advance upon her again. Moka brought one of her hands up and send it crashing against the hand of water sending it splintering into thousands of water droplets. The silver haired goddess then spun around on the ball of her foot and sent a kick to the remaining hand and arm shattering them into droplets of water once more. Eager to go on the offensive Moka landed elegantly then broke forward into a run as she rushed forward toward Mizore.

"Mizore KNOW YOUR PLACE!" The silver haired goddess cried as she slammed her foot into the stomach of the purple haired water goddess. The force sent her hurtling into a massive stone pillar, which shattered into bits leaving Mizore to lay limply on the floor. Moka then strutted forward, an arrogant smile on her face, showing off the pride she felt at beating Mizore!

Moka reached down and grabbed onto Mizore's head as she yanked her up by her beautiful purple hair.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once, so pay attention because I won't ask again!" Moka growled as she gave Mizore's head a sharp shake to assure her that Mizore would listen.

"Where did you send Tsukune?" Moka demanded!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang


	20. Chapter 20 Moka's explanations!

R+V Oh my goddesses! Chapter 20 Moka's explanations!

Yukari let out a gasp as she shuddered as she continued to watch the silver haired goddess Moka fight one on one with the goddess of water Mizore!

"Uh oh!" The pint sized goddess swallowed as she watched Mizore fall to the floor in utter defeat at the hands of the daughter of the queen of the gods.

The small goddess of mischief quickly wrapped her cloak around herself and prepared to disappear out of Mizore's home in the heavens only see silvery blur shoot out at her from somewhere and wrap itself around her neck. For a moment Yukari felt the darkness of unconsciousness fall upon her only to be swiftly fallowed by a harsh sting of pain that forced her back to consciousness. Yukari struggled to open her eyes only find herself staring into the face of a very angry goddess!

"Ms Moka?...Hi…" Yukari swallowed as she struggled not to pee on herself out of utter fright.

The goddess of mischief knew she was not liked at all by Moka, despite herself earning a "favorite spot" in her mother Akasha's good graces, Yukari also knew that it was rumored that the only daughter of the queen of the gods had no friends to speak of. Rather than attempting to befriend anyone be, they god or mortal she would rather have any and all fear her than like her.

Moka clenched her hand tighter around Yukari's throat as she continued to glare coldly at her. Moka let her eyes shift over to the broken form of Mizore who lay upon the floor of her own room fighting to stay awake from the fight.

So far Mizore had said nothing but Moka was determined to get answers from the purple haired goddess whether she wanted to give them or not.

Moka then sneered at the injured goddess then coldly delivered another swift kick to Mizore's head knocking her unconscious.

Dismissing Mizore's unconscious form the red eyed goddess then jerked her hand up so that Yukari could look her in the eye. Then Moka then began to whisper coldly in the voice that promised she would bestow upon Yukari a new definition of pain and suffering if she didn't answer the questions she put forth to her.

"You Yukari tell me where did that purple haired whore send MY TSUKUNE?" Moka hissed as she slowly clenched her fingers further around the smaller goddess's neck constricting her air supply.

"I'm warning you now hold nothing back from me, because I won't ask again. Also keep in mind that immortality can be both a blessing and a curse. Keep in mind that if you lie to me I'll tie your scrawny little body to the back of my chariot and have my steeds drag you across Egypt till your body lies broken and torn apart each night; only to have it emerge renewed fully healed each day with the rising sun and have it begin again."

Yukari whimpered fearing the wrath and punishment Moka all but promised her, however seeing as she had nothing to lose at this point the pint size goddess struggled to muster whatever courage she had as she raised her head up and faced Moka.

"Hey! Just what do you mean by claiming "big brother" for yourself!...I mean I saw him first! I was the one who recognized his potential and then Ruby and I stayed by his side ever silent and watchful until I reveled myself to him….sort of. Granted Tsukune didn't know I was a goddess until Mikogami told him that is. Moreover he didn't even know that Ruby was a goddess for that matter until Mikogami told him that as well." Yukari let out a little laugh as a sudden thought popped into her head that caused her to laugh.

"Heck big brother didn't even know his own godmother Marin was a goddess until your half sister Kokoa spilled the beans to him. Then again your mean little sister is nothing more than a helpless mortal now so what do you think of that?" Yukari despite her predicament laughed aloud after hearing what was happening to Kokoa. As far as she was concerned the spoiled little twerp deserved what she got, and if it were up to Yukari the strawberry redheaded goddess would not have been getting Tsukune's help.

A powerful backhand slap to Yukari's face was her punishment for her all to brief moment of happiness. However it showed the smaller goddess that her words had irritated Moka if only a little.

Briefly inspired Yukari continued.

"Just when did you ever meet him and revel yourself to him in some way? You haven't have you! What's wrong is the mighty Moka goddess of creation and destruction incapable of seducing a single mortal!" Yukari demanded ignored the lethal glare in Moka's red eyes.

Moka slammed her fist into Yukari's face before yanking the pint size goddess up into her face nose to nose.

"Listen up small fry," Moka growled dangerously, "For your information I have met Tsukune! Once when I was on the royal barge as it sailed though the underworld I saw MY Tsukune beat my little sister Kokoa and my older sister Akuha down. Granted Akuha cut off his arm that held Mikogami's seal in place thus unleashing its power, but it doesn't matter. It didn't know who he was then but I found out eventually. The power I saw Tsukune briefly use upon my sisters made me determined to make him mine!

However there are rules that I have to fallow and remember to obey. The rules say that considering Tsukune doesn't worship my mother I am not allowed to go to him like you two brats were able too. Moreover I maybe a god but I'm not an elder god. The rules say that minor gods aren't allowed to meddle in the affairs of the elder gods and when Tsukune was brought before the earth god you and Ruby couldn't interfere.

Otherwise I would have intervened when the elder god Touhou Fuhai, the god of earth, bestowed upon Tsukune his human modification technique. Now, thanks to your little speech to my mother and mother agreeing to it, I'm allowed to circumvent the rules and do whatever I want. I'm going to rip off Mikogami's seal then make Tsukune mine and Mikogami will just have to suffer at the loss of a servant." Moka huffed as briefly raised her head up in a proud gesture.

"What rules? What are you talking about?" Yukari gasped as Moka continued to squeeze her neck tightly.

Moka let a brief _HUFF_as she decided to change tactics as she then grabbed Yukari's nose and began to squeeze and twist at it making Yukari scream in pain delighting in making her suffer.

"You stupid child, don't you know anything? The rules say that whenever gods make themselves known to humans, then they have to have some form of connection to them. Meaning the human has to worship them then the god and his or her servants are allowed to make themselves known to the human. Granted there are exceptions to the rules and Tsukune is the exception to the rules. For the most part the only reason you and that masochist goddess are even allowed to be near Tsukune is because of your association with Mikogami."

"Mikogami? What does he have to do with anything?" Yukari demanded confused by Moka's answer.

"You stupid child! Ruby is one of Mikogami's servants and you are considered one of Mikogami's servants as well by simple association with Ruby. Now because Mikogami is one of the gods that Tsukune pays daily tribute to and worships the two of you are allowed to be close to him. If Tsukune's mother worshiped my mother Akasha then I would be allowed to do as you do now freely. That stupid mortal worships that slut goddess Ageha and her bitch daughter-….That's it…" A cruel smile touched the silver haired goddess's lips as she put two and two together."

Dropping Yukari to the ground Moka bent down and touched her fingers to it. She then turned around and grabbed Yukari's shoulder and yanked the scared goddess back to her side.

"You are coming with me!" Moka growled as she disappeared in burst of red light.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	21. Chapter 21 Prove that your loyal!

R+V Ah My Goddess Ch 21 Prove that your loyal to the goddess!

Tsukune let out a gasp as he happily took a breath of air happy to be alive after being swept up and away in the torrent of water created by the goddess Mizore. After feeling the warm sand under his saddled feet Tsukune quickly brushed the wet sand from his chest.

His eyes fell upon the jet black chariot and the fierce midnight black steeds snorting fire as they were forced to wait in the unbearable heat.

A sinister laughter came from the lithely muscular god with pale white skin and glowing eyes. The Chariot Driver continued to puff upon his cigar as he would blow out a few rings of grey smoke as if amused at Tsukune's torment.

Reaching down to his loincloth and happily held up the sheepskin bag filled with water from Mizore's private well.

"Oh the gods must be crazy!" Tsukune moaned as he struggled to force himself to go back up the banks and onto the Chariot Drivers chariot.

"Had a hard time boy?" The god laughed as he puffed upon his cigar and released a ring of pale grey smoke into the air.

Tsukune let out a sigh not bothering to answer the Chariot Driver's question.

"Okay now would you please take me to the temple of Ageha? You know the goddess of sex, women, and childbirth?"

The Chariot Driver smiled sinisterly as he snapped the reins and the horses shot off in a run like a bolt of lightning across the desert sands!

Tsukune franticly clutched to the side of the chariot to keep himself from falling off.

"Chariot Driver would you mind slowing down a little?" Tsukune screamed. The pale skinned god of chariots simply laughed in response only to snap the reins harder and spur the monstrous snorting animals to go faster!

"AH!" Tsukune cried as the chariot wheels kicked up sand as it shot into Thebes, city of the living!

The divine transport jerked to a stop as it kicked up a cloud of dust and sand. Despite its abrupt stop the god of chariots still stood tall with a sadistic grin upon his face looking pleased with himself. Tsukune on the other hand screamed in fright as he fell forward due to the force of the sharp stop only to land upon the back of one of the vicious steeds at the Chariot Drivers command.

Tsukune let out a scream as the animal turned its head back and snorted a blast of grey smoke shot into the poor priests face. Tsukune fell from its back and onto the sands below. The animal then raised its hind foot up and brought it downwards sharply hitting Tsukune upon his groin.  
>Tsukune grimaced in pain as he quickly rolled out from under the horse as he clutched his manhood in pain.<p>

"OOOH!" Tsukune groaned as he looked up only to see The Chariot Driver with a bigger smile upon his face than the one he had earlier on, if that was possible.

"Here you go boy, have a nice time. HE HE HE." The god with the glowing eyes laughed as he cracked the reins as he quickly untied the last bull from the back of the chariot. The animal fell to the sands exhausted enabling Tsukune to handle it with relative ease.

Tsukune sighed as muttered a quick, "Thanks for the ride," To the god of chariots as he took off in a cloud of sand and dust.

Tsukune picked up the lead of the bull and began to lead it to the sacrificial alter located in the temple courtyard.

Several women all dressed in skimpy white dresses, the traditional garb of the priestesses of Ageha.

Two of them spotted the bull that Tsukune was leading in and quickly grabbed at the lead and took the tired animal from him.

"Umm, excuse me ladies I really want to make a sacrifice on my own if that's-" Tsukune's protests were ignored by the other priestesses as the group quickly began pushing him to toward the exit.

"No really ladies, I am telling you all I want to do is just make a sacrifice to the goddess of love Kurumu and then be on my way." Tsukune said quickly only to find the priestesses suddenly stop pushing him toward the stone entrance.

"Oh thank you for-AH!" Tsukune began to scream as he felt a blond woman grab his arm and begin to pull him back toward the temple courtyard. Suddenly another priestess joined her followed by another and yet another!

"Ummm? Did I do something wrong?" Tsukune asked as a small mob of priestesses soon encompassed him and hoisted him up atop their shoulders and began to carry him toward the stone courtyard.

Atop a large alter was the now dead bull that Tsukune had planned on sacrificing to the goddesses of love. A priestess stood beside the alter with a small clay bowl and caught the animal's blood while it dripped down a series of small grooves on the sides. The priestess had big small on her face as she did so. While another stood by a torch which she began humming a happy song as she heated the blade of a small narrow knife.

The gang of priestesses slammed Tsukune onto another alter and quickly chained him up despite his screams and yells.

"I'm warning you let me go! My mother is the head priestess and when she finds out about this-OOMPH!" A priestess quickly tided a oily rag in Tsukune's mouth gagging him preventing any further vocal protests.

Three priestesses one a blond, another a brunette and the last one a red head approached Tsukune began to cut away the white skirt that was wrapped around his waist; while another priestess approached him with the heated knife in her hand.

"So you wish to join the cult of Ageha do you?" She asked.

Tsukune could do nothing but shack his head in protest. The priestess ignored Tsukune's head shakes as she continued with a happy smiled on her face.

"Well we primarily cater to women but considering you know the name of the great goddess Ageha's daughter the goddess of love herself Kurumu we will grant your request. Considering only the priestesses of our order are said to be the only ones who know her name the great goddess must be look upon you favorably. While its' true no men have ever joined our ranks that didn't stop the great goddess Ageha for giving us a ritual for baptizing men into our ranks….. So you will be the first."

Blond priestess who held the knife licked her lips as if eager for what way to happen, which didn't help reassure Tsukune one bit.

"For a man to devote herself to the great Ageha you must put yourself last and below all women and she will make you great. Now then normally for you a man to utter Ageha and her daughters name so openly is considered a act of blasfamy and we would kill you, but considering your brought a sacrifice we will happily grant your request! The ritual that the goddess Ageha gave us was very specific for men who want to join us. So to prove to Ageha your desire and loyalty we're going to circumcise you and then castrate you, after that you will spend the rest of your life as a eunuch attending to our every whim. But rest assured the goddess will look upon you favorably!" The priestess then began to bring the knife forward with a sinister smile upon her face.

The terror became too much for Tsukune for he felt the world fade into darkness as he passed out!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang!


	22. Chapter 22 Kurumu's love!

R+V Ah My Goddesses! Chapter 22 Kurumu's love!

Moka grabbed Yukari by the neck and held her close to keep her from getting away.

"STAY!" Moka snapped as she shot a stern glare as she regarded the pint size goddess of mischief, knowledge and wisdom whom stood trembling in fright upon the realization of where Moka had taken her.

The two goddess's found themselves outside a massive stone palace guarded by several servants. Each of them quickly bowed to Moka as she entered dragging Yukari behind her as she did so.

Moka didn't bother to acknowledge the small army of servants that immediately rushed to Moka bombarding her with questions as soon as she entered the lavish mansion. Moka gave quick tense answers to each.

"Mistress would you like a bath?"

"No, have a group of servants prepare my bath and bed, now go!" Moka snapped!

The servant hurried off to do as Moka commanded.

Moka continued onwards down the hall until she came to a stone door with several magical seals barding the door shut.

Moka flicked her wrist forward the stone seals shattered and crumbled into dust falling to the floor.

The stone door flew aside and allowed Moka to enter.

Moka entered a lavish room decorated with soft furniture and a bed in one corner. She spotted a woman with long black hair put up in a pair of pony tails. She wore a long flowing black robe over her tight black dress.

Moka smiled upon seeing the dark haired goddess.

"Akuha its good to see you."

Akuha flashed a quick smile upon seeing her precious younger half sister once more.

"I heard that Akasha ordered you to go out and find a husband. I am sorry to hear that your mother has put such a burden on you. If its worth anything to you Moka I can only offer you this comfort. Just know that if your husband mistreats you, call me and I'll kill him for you." Akuha smiled warmly.

Moka shook her head as she smiled sinisterly.

"Thank you Akuha no older sister can offer more than that. But I don't think that your offer will be necessary. I have a proposition for you, that is if you're interested?" Moka said carefully as if weighing every word she spoke.

The goddess of death, smiled as she nodded her head,

"Good now here is what I want you to do and all you have to do is your favorite thing in the world." Moka laughed as Yukari trembled in fear upon hearing what Moka was planning.

Yukari shivered as her ears heard Moka's plan. Seeing Moka was, if only for a moment distracted, Yukari closed her eyes as she struggled to teleport herself away only receive a strong hand wrap itself around her neck keeping her from teleporting away.

"Going somewhere?" Moka hissed coldly as she glared at the shivering goddess.

Pain it was the first sensation that Tsukune felt all over his body.  
>The second being wrapped up in something soft and warm. Tsukune struggled to open his eyes as he felt his head being nestled in between a pair of heated pillows being pressed into firmly but gently against his face.<p>

"Ooomph!" Tsukune let out a groan as he forced his eyes to slowly open.

Tsukune blinked again as he felt a soft pair of hands gently wrapped themselves around him and began to gently rub his bare chest in warm and tender touches. He looked up and saw a pair of familiar beautiful eyes along with long elegant blue hair which flowed down and tickled his naked chest along with the pair of hands.

"Ku….Ku…Kurumu?" Tsukune asked shocked and nervous. Secretly wondering if what he was seeing was real or not. Considering upon waking having found himself once again naked wrapped up in the warm embrace of a beautiful goddess once again.

A small shiver briefly went up his spine upon the realization upon once more finding himself being up close and personal with a naked goddess, and not just any goddess but the goddess of love at that. Tsukune hesitantly raised his head and looked around.

The room in which he found himself reeked of burning incense and perfumes. Its stone walls covered with thin silky vales. The floor was covered with various animal furs which made sure that whoever walked upon the floor their feet would never come into contact with the cold hard floor. Lavish, fluffy, overstuffed chairs and couches decorated the room insuring that its owner would be able to recline in the maximum amount of comfort due them.

Tsukune swallowed as he slowly began to realize exactly where he found himself. His eyes finally landed upon the rich, lavish bed covered in various silks and lush pillows and blankets in which he had found himself.

'_Oh no! I'm in the goddess of loves bed room! More over I'm in her bed! Wow the priests would kill to see this….But anyway that's not the point…I have to find out why-'_ Tsukune's thoughts were cut short as he found himself staring at the lovely face of the goddess of love.

Kurumu looked down upon Tsukune with a look of worry upon her face, only to let out a rapturous squeal of delight as she grabbed onto Tsukune and thrust his face deeper into her ample cleavage. Tsukune let out a muffled groan as he thrust his hands up in a half hearted effort to stop the busty goddess.

Kurumu laughed trying to shake off this feeling of worry she had for Tsukune as she thrust his head into her cleavage gently pressing his head deeper. Allowing the man she desired above all others to bask in the ethereal warmth and softness of her breasts, mimicking what she had done when she had first found Tsukune laying upon the sacrificial alter in her mothers temple.

The goddess of love was so worried about Tsukune that she cried upon seeing him again as she thrust his sleeping head into her cleavage while gently running her fingers through his hair reveling in the warmth that only his touch could provide as she began to bestow kiss after kiss upon his head. Only then did she proceed to take him to her home in the heavens and care for him.

"Oh Tsukune! Tsukune you're alright my Tsukune! My Mate of Fate, My Destined One! I was so worried when mother told me what you went through just to see me." Kurumu cried out her voice showing Tsukune the pure depth of her worry and concern for his well being and safety.

"I can't believe you allowed yourself to get circumcised and castrated by mothers' priestesses! Your mother Kasumi must have had some impact on you for you to do that. Mother was shocked to say the least when she found out what you went through….I mean what self respecting man or I should say any man who calls himself a man would go through that. Mother gave the priestesses those rules for male inauguration into the cult to deter men from joining in the first place. Truth be told you're the first man to ever join the cult." Kurumu continued to hold Tsukune to her as she ran her hands across his naked chest only to quickly flip Tsukune over onto his chest so he could get an up close and personal view of her womanly features that most mortal men would kill for.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll heal you and take care of you, because you're staying with me from now on." Kurumu said as a pair of twin tears ran down her face and fell onto Tsukune's bare back. Kurumu used the tips of her fingers to gently rub her warm tears into Tsukune's weather beaten skin.

Tsukune let out a moan which singled to Kurumu that he was receiving some comfort from her soft touches even as she continued to whisper soft words of apology for what her mothers' servants had done.

"Tsukune I'm so happy to see you. Mother said I wasn't allowed to see you despite your mothers devote worship of her. It was something about you being on an official entre for the elder god Gyokure, something about helping Kokoa the goddess of war. I wasn't happy but then Akasha the queen of the gods said that she would allow an exception to the rules and allow them to be bent. She said something about special circumstances or something, but it doesn't matter because I can be with you now my Tsukune." Kurumu cooed and began to gently kiss his ear. Tsukune let out a small gasp upon feeling the goddess of love kiss his ear.

"Tsukune when I found out what the fox demon of fire did to you on Mikogami's orders and what the earth god Touhui Fuhai did to you I was furious!" Kurumu cried as her eyes narrowed dangerously as she clenched her fists displaying righteous anger with every fiber of her luscious being.

"I would have protected you if I could Tsukune but Mother despite her status as an elder god wouldn't allow it! The elder god Touhou Fuhai forbid intervention save for Mikogami's sadistic hand. But anyway that doesn't matter now." Kurumu reached up and stroked Tsukune's cheek as right hand shot out and grabbed the back of Tsukune's head as she ran her warm pink tongue across the outer shell of his ear as she whispered and cooed soft words of love in a passionate manor .

"Tsukune you love me don't you? I mean most men would have never taken to having themselves circumcised you and then castrated all for the chance that you would attract my attention. I was so worried when I found out what you did!" Kurume cried out as she clutched Tsukune to her naked body.

"OOUMPH! Kurumu don't!" Tsukune's protest was muffled as he let out a gasp as he suddenly once again found himself buried in between two warm heaven soft pillows that threatened to suffocate him. The goddess of love smiled as she beamed in delight enjoying the simple pleasure that came with being with the cute little human that she loved.

"Oh how cute Tsukune asks like he doesn't like it!" Kurumu let out a happy laughed as if Tsukune had just told her a joke that she had found amusing.

Kurumu held Tsukune's head between her cleavage while with her other hand she began to stroke his back wanting to ease all the tired and aching muscles upon his back that she felt there.

_'Ah mother was right….Once you find your destined one, your mate of fate there is nothing like it! All I need right now is simply to be with Tsukune in this moment…..Now I know why mother demanded that I find Tsukune, make him my husband and get him to give me children. I'm sure that Tsukune will make me happy for the rest of eternity._

Not to mention I'm sure he'll be a good father too….Mother was right, Tsukune can't be human any more, for a not a single mortal boy would ever be able to seduce me a enchant my eyes and my heart…Tsukune stay with me forever….'

Kurumu let out a sigh as she felt Tsukune move in between her heavenly breasts. The goddess of love released Tsukune from her grasp as he shifted and watched as Tsukune's face, now blue from lack of oxygen, emerge from between the folds of her cleavage. Tsukune took a deep breath happy to have a breath of air.

"Tsukune you're so funny! Your making me laugh! The way you act like you don't want to enjoy the pleasures of my body!" Kurumu let out a happy laugh as she grabbed onto Tsukune and held him closely against her bosom once more.

Kurumu released her hold upon Tsukune as she looked down upon his disheveled appearance. His hair was a tangled and matted up, and he was covered in sweat, not to mention the horrible sun burns that covered his chest and back.

The goddess of love smiled as she kissed the top of Tsukune's head then quickly slid out from under him only to gently push Tsukune into the heavenly silky sheets that covered her bed. Kurumu then reached over and grabbed a small bottle that held a thick yellow healing potion that her mother had taught her to make.

Kurum put a few drops on the tips of her fingers then dripped a little upon Tsukune's sun burned back.

Gently using the tips of her fingers Kurumu began to rub the yellow liquid into Tsukune's back.

The goddess of love smiled warmly as she watched a shiver shoot up Tsukune's back fallowed by a low moan from Tsukune's that conveyed to Kurumu the enjoyment he was feeling upon having the pain in his back being offered some relief from its strenuous activates.

"Tsukune your body is hurt, your spirit is tired and your soul is angry at being used by Mikogami and the other gods aren't you?" Kurumu whispered into his ear even as she once more began to rub more of the potion into Tsukune's injured body.

"Yes…..I'm." Tsukune whispered softly. Kurumu could feel the bitterness and pain in his voice as he spoke to her as she cared for him.

"I know you are Tsukune. Its okay be angry, its normal." Kurumu paused for a moment as she began to flick her fingers a few inches above his back and slowly begin to dig the pads of her fingers into upon Tsukune's shoulders even as she talked. Kurumu kept her voice slow, low and even not wanting to add to the over whelming tension she could feel upon Tsukune.

'_Tsukune…..You have so much pain and loneliness. I can and want to take that all away from you if you would let me. I can make you happy and make your forget about everything that causes you pain. But for now this is all I can do to help you…..Tsukune I was never fond of humans but I once said to my mother that I would rather marry one of them than a god. Tsukune you risked your life to fight the perverted god Gin. You helped me Tsukune. You're the first man aside from my father who showed my kindness and love. I know that you are MINE. You are My Mate of Fate, My Destined One and its your destiny to stay with me. If only you would say yes to me and stay with me. All you have to do is go and lay down all your unnecessary burdens that the gods have now placed upon your shoulders. '_Kurumu thought sadly

"Tsukune just relax and let it all go…..You will only do Mikogami's will as long as you want to. I and my fellow immortals maybe gods but even we have our limits." Kurumu cooed as she continued to rub her fingers into the flesh of Tsukune's shoulders in an effort to sooth his wounded flesh, and spirit.

"Kurumu." Tsukune groaned low as he let himself fall under the goddess of love's spell of peacefulness and contentment she was weaving about into Tsukune's skin with every flick of her sensual fingers.

"Let it go Tsukune….Is that so hard for you?" Kurumu whispered as she continued her massage. The blue haired goddess then moved her hands down to Tsukune's arms as she subtly lowered her heavenly body downwards. The busty goddess then pressed her ample chest slowly and softly into the flesh of his back as she began to blow warm air into Tsukune's ear in a sensual show of comfort. For a few moments she felt Tsukune shudder as for a brief moment as he realized just what Kurumu was doing.

The goddess then quickly flipped Tsukune over onto his back once more so she could once more look into the eyes of the man she was determined to make her husband, her Mate of Fate. A man she considered to be above all others her Destined One.

The silky sheets began to move at the will of their mistress as they began to wrap themselves around Tsukune's body and around Kurumu's as well. She could feel Tsukune's body begin to tense up as he began to get nervous.

Realizing that he had better ask Kurumu now or else he probably never would Tsukune gathered up what little resolve he had and asked softly.

"Umm, Kurumu….Uhhhh listen I need a favor. You see….Would you be willing to give me your garter belt?" Tsukune asked as he quickly turned away.  
>Kurumu smiled as she laughed for a moment before replying to Tsukune's request.<p>

"Tsukune, why do you want my garter belt? Somehow I don't think that you would be able to wear it." The blue haired goddess smirked as she laughed lightly, amused upon trying to picture her Mate of Fate trying on her garter belt.

"Oh Kurumu no its not for me. Its for Mikogami." Tsukune said quickly as he reached behind his head and began to scratch it.

This statement made Kurumu laugh even harder.

"Somehow I don't think my garter belt would compliment nor would it do justice to Mikogami's figure My Tsukune, MY Mate of Fate, MY Destined One." Kurumu let out another joyous happy laugh upon the mere thought of the ominous, dark, scary god and lord of the underworld wearing her skimpy piece of lingerie!

"You see to make a long story short the goddess war wants me to help her find something she lost. But in order to get the information for my godmother she wants me to get her daughter out of the underworld from Mikogami's servitude. So in order to do that Mikogami said that he wanted water from Mizore, the goddess of waters, personal well and he said that he wanted your garter belt. Then once I have those then he will let my godmothers daughter see her mother."

The goddess of love felt her heart touched by Tsukune's story.

"You would go through so much for someone who will never repay you?" Kurumu whispered softly.

Looking at Tsukune once more she smiled and said as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Okay Tsukune I'll give you're my garter belt."

Tsukune blinked for a moment as he began to register what Kurumu had said to him.

"You will? Oh thank you Kurumu, Marin will be so happy." Tsukune breathed a happy sigh of relief as he looked upon Kurumu's face fallowed by her heavenly figure!

Tsukune quickly blushed and quickly turned his eyes away having caught himself staring at the goddess's ample chest.

If Kurumu was offended by Tsukune's action she didn't show it instead she smiled and laughed as she watched Tsukune's all to innocent actions which made him seem all the more cute and desirable to her eyes.

"Tsukune its okay, I don't mind if you look at me." Kurumu whispered as she reached down and ran one of her fingers under Tsukune's chin slowly lifting his chin up making him look her in the face.

"Tsukune I mean it, I don't mind if you look at me. Every woman wants to be desired, lusted and loved by that special man in their lives Tsukune. I am no exception because am I not a woman? Do I not deserve a gentle embrace? A soft touch of the one I love during the evenings when the nights get cold and the sheets get even colder?" Kurumu whispered as she felt Tsukune develop the sexual shivers in her arms .

"Besides I know that you would never hurt me." Kurumu purred as she looked deeply into Tsukune's chocolate brown eyes as his face heated up.

"Now you wait here for a moment I'll be right back." Kurumu whispered as she kissed tsukune on his forehead and then seemed to milt into the luscious sheets disappearing leaving Tsukune alone in the lavish bed of silks of pillows.

The silks and pillows began to move and shift around on their own as their mistress rose up from somewhere within the elegant bed covers.

In her hands was a long thin bright yellow leathery piece of cloth. It seemed to glow with a yellow gleam.

The thin band then leaped from Kurumu's hands and wrapped itself around Tsukune's bag of sacred water that come from Mizore's well.

"Umm, thank you Kurumu…..Uhhhh, listen I-"

"Shhh." Kurumu whispered as briefly breathed into his ear then reached out and gave it a playful nibble with her teeth fallowed by a stroke as her tongue playfully danced across it.

Tsukune let out a groan which spurned Kurumu to repeat the action once more.

'_According to mother Tsukune has little experience dealing with women and according to mother most of the time human women treat him like camel dung. Well their loss is MY gain.' _Kurumu thought with a certain smugness.

'After all I'm the goddess of love and all things that encompass it are in my power. Even though I can't make anyone truly fall in love with anyone else all I can do is help nudge their heart in the right direction for their own emotions to grow. Now for Tsukune…What would make his heart turn to me? What would make him love me and worship me? Let me see now what did mother say about Tsukune?'

Kurumu thought trying not to lose the subtle hold she had gotten on Tsukune.

_'I know that he worships Mother regularly in secret. Though most of the time from what she told me Tsukune gives her offerings of fruit, meat and the occasional sack of wine, but for the most part he masturbates and smears his seed on the statue of mother thus giving mother a subtle taste of his seed. Oh I wish Tsukune would give me his-That's it!' _Kurumu thought her face alight with a look of triumph!

Kurumu looked down upon Tsukune and was amused to see him trembling even as the two of them lay naked together in her own bed no less.

Kurumu reached down and cradled Tsukune's head in her hands even as she brought her face forward and kissed him on his forehead then once upon his nose. Tsukune swallowed upon feeling the goddess of loves lips upon the top of his head and nose only to let out a gasp to which Kurumu swallowed as she kissed him deeply upon his lips. His brown eyes widened as he took in the sensation of being kissed by a goddess.

_'Kurumu.'_Tsukune thought as he closed his eyes as he felt his body begin to lose all its remaining tension and relax fully as he fell under the spell of the goddess of love.

"Tsukune I love you and I want to make you happy. You don't have to go back you know. You can stay here with me forever. Mother will treat you well if you do and you'll want for nothing ever again. Please stay here with me because if you do then you'll be immortal. You know, never to get sick, never get old, weak, never die. Please Tsukune stay with me…." Kurumu whispered as she reached up and stoked Tsukune's cheek. Tsukune shivered as if he had just felt a torrent of warm air shoot through his body at the goddesses touch.

"Tsukune I love you and I want you to be my husband and the father of my child. I don't ask this of you lightly my Tsukune. Please stay with me and be happy with me together forever." Kurumu whispered her voice ripe with lust and passion, with every word hinting at the unimaginable pleasures that the goddess of love would bestow upon Tsukune if only he say a single word.

For a few moments Kurumu saw both desire fighting against hesitation.

'_Tsukune I see acceptance in your eyes and yet uncertainty. All you need is just a taste of my power and then you will give yourself to me, mind, body and soul. I will make you my husband and in time you will give me the love, happiness and children that I want.'_Kurumu thought lustfully as she quickly thought up a plan and put it into action.

"Tsukune please listen to me. Don't fight me please…..Let me give you a small taste of my love and show you how much I care for you now," Kurumu whispered a hint of pleading in her voice as she spoke.

The goddess of love then reached down and began to stroke his wounded and limp manhood.

"Ah Kurumu! Please don't do that, it still hurts down there." Tsukune gasped as a bold of pain shot through him.

Kurumu frowned as she reached over and gently pushed Tsukune deeper into the warmth of her bed sheets and pillows. The silks, sheets and pillows each began to move as they went about wrapping themselves around Tsukune capturing him in an elegant yet inescapable prison of billowy softness while leaving his manhood exposed and easy prey for Kurumu. The goddess had a hungry look on her face as she gazed upon Tsukune's crippled member.

"You let Mizore give you a blow job." Kurumu commented. Before Tsukune could reply Kurumu then smirked as if amused at something.

"I know what Mizore did with you Tsukune. Mizore left an imprint of herself on you. Now while I'm a bit jealous of Mizore because I wanted to give you your first taste of sexual pleasure I'll live with it. Besides I know that she can't compare to me because Mizore maybe the goddess of water but she doesn't know how to give a man pleasure like I do Tsukune.

Granted I maybe a virgin but mother taught me a few things that would be able please my future husband." Kurumu smirked as a sultry smile passed across her face at the thought of using what teachings her mother had taught her to give Tsukune pleasure and convince him to stay with her forever.

"Tsukune now let me show you how much I love you and how much I will care for you when you become my husband and father of my children." Kurumu whispered as she gazed into Tsukune beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm, Kurumu you really don't have-" Tsukune's words were silenced by Kurumu pressing her finger to her lips.

"Tsukune just relax and let me take care of you." Kurumu purred as the blue haired goddess reached down and once more began to touch Tsukune's injured manhood. Kurumu felt Tsukune's body stiffen in pain but she bent down and began to rub her bare chest against his and his pain quickly faded into the back of his mind.

"Tsukune mother said that the key to giving a good blowjob to a man is to relax your throat. Then remember to breathe in when your husbands' member goes back and hold when he thrusts forward, then breathe out. You have to alternately suckle up his dick as hard or as you soft as you want. She also said to remember to use my tongue and be sure to wrap it all over your cock." Kurumu whispered into his ear as she proceeded with her plan.

Forcing her power into her right hand she began to firmly grip Tsukune's member in her hands being sure to be just enough to be tight but not hurt him.

Kurumu gave Tsukune's manhood a small but gentle jerk. Tsukune gave a small groan fallowed by a quick gasp.

Satisfied with Tsukune's reaction Kurumu licked her lips and quickly did it twice more, only to receive from Tsukune another groan this one carried with it a hint of enjoyment and pleasure from what Kurumu had just done.

Kurumu released her hold on Tsukune's member only for Tsukune to watch eyes wide in shock as she placed her lips around his poor injured member.

Kissing the tip of Tsukune's cock then bestowing a small lick to its small head the goddess continued onwards as she began to worm her way up Tsukune's cock giving him the occasional kiss with her lips and stroke with her tongue.

Kurumu reached up and placed her hands upon Tsukune's waist as if to keep him from escaping her gasp even he trembled upon feeling the goddess of loves menstruations.

"Umm, Kurumu I don't know how to tell you this but….Umm my cock is beginning to tingle….It kind of feels like that tingly feeling when your foot falls asleep and uh well its starting to get a little warm." Tsukune swallowed and gasped nervously at the strange but pleasurable feelings he was experiencing on his injured dick.

Kurumu gave no reply as she continued to suckle contently upon Tsukune's dick ignoring his request to stop.

Kurumu felt herself tremble with joy upon being able to do such an intimate activity with the man she considered to be her Mate Of Fate, her Destined One.

'_Oh Kurumu this feels heavenly! She truly is the goddess of love. What she's doing to me feels divine. Kurumu it feels like you give a better blowjob than Mizore did.'_Tsukune thought as he felt Kurumu's lips tighten around his dick as she suckled hard upon it bestowing upon a blast of pleasure once more.

_'I hope that Tsukune is deriving as much pleasure from this as I am.'_Kurumu thought as she sent her tongue upwards and began to wrap it warmly around Tsukune's member letting her power flow out from her and into Tsukune.

Tsukune let out a groan as she felt Kurumu clutch at his member. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair secretly loving how silky and smooth it felt as he wove his fingers through it.

"AH!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself come as he back arched off the bed while Kurumu held his hips down upon her lavish bed as she continued to suckle upon his dick.

Kurumu shivered at the pleasure she was feeling upon feeling not just her own sexual pleasure but Tsukune's as well. Not to mention as well as the feeling joy of healing him.

'_Oh Tsukune! The pleasure your feeling, I feel it too. I know now Tsukune is my Mate of Fate, he is without a doubt my Destined One. Now I know why mother said to me when she said that I would just know.'_Kurumu thought as she felt Tsukune's member harden and expand in length and girth in her mouth much to her enjoyment.

Kurumu took a quick breath as she felt Tsukune jerk his hips backwards only to thrust forward once more.

The goddess of love reached out with her tongue and stroked the underside of Tsukune's newly healed manhood fallowed by a gentle _thump_as she felt Tsukune's newly re-grown testicles covered in soft skin gently brush against her check as she suckled upon his penis.

Kurumu tried not to be amazed as her eyes widened as she reached out and began to stoke Tsukune's newly healed balls. Briefly removing her mouth from Tsukune's member Kurumu bent down and placed a few warm wet kisses upon the now larger balls. Tsukune let out a sharp gasp as he grabbed onto Kurumu's hair tightly in response to Kurumu's actions.

Kurumu moaned and cried out lost in her own sexual haze as she felt Tsukune cum into her mouth.

"Muuummmm!" Kurumu moaned as she basked in the warmth flowing from Tsukune and into herself.

'_Oh Tsukune! Your seed its so thick, hot and it tastes divine. Your cum is overflowing with life, vitality, and virility! If you were to have sex with me I know I would be pregnant with your child after one night. No wander Mother wanted me to have your child.'_Kurumu thought as she continued to swallow Tsukune's seed as it flowed from his dick. Kurumu didn't know how long she lay there sucking upon Tsukune but she knew that no normal human could have cum and released that much thick creamy seed into her mouth at one time.

Kurumu smiled to herself as she swallowed the last of Tsukune's essence as she crawled up to Tsukune.

"Tsukune." Kurumu sighed as she reached for his head and place it upon one of her warm breasts letting him once more feel the familiar warmth of her ample bosom.

'_Oh Tsukune you aren't resisting me. Good just stay with me in this moment.' _Kurumu thought as she shifted Tsukune's head for a moment allowing him a moment to take a quick breath of air only for the goddess to quickly thrust one of her nipples into his mouth.

Tsukune took the goddesses not so subtle hint as he began to stretch out his tongue as be began to lick Kurumu's nipple. He felt Kurumu shudder as she lay on top of him and moaned.

"Oh Tsukune! Keep going! More!" Kurumu cried as Tsukune gently bit down upon her nipple like a baby would.

Tsukune seeing Kurumu's reaction reached upwards as he grabbed the goddess's unoccupied breast feeling the warm weight in his hand as he began to give it a few rhythmic squeezes with his hand.

Kurumu trembled as she felt Tsukune's hand and what it was doing to her chest as he grouped it with a gentleness and a subtle warmth that was all his own.

"Tsukune! Tsukune please touch me more I beg of you!" Kurumu cried as she thrust forward as she felt Tsukune withdraw his mouth from her nipple and breast as well as his hand with which he had groped her moments before.

Kurumu cried as she came releasing her womanly juices upon the bed sheets as well as upon Tsukune's bare chest.

Kurumu let out a lustful sigh as she fell exhausted on top of Tsukune's chest as she laid her head down upon his shoulder and cooed softly, happy to stroke Tsukune's chest content to bask in the aftermath of her orgasm that Tsukune had given her.

Suddenly Tsukune saw Kurumu shoot up from her content place on his chest. She laid her hand upon Tsukune's chest in a protective manor as she began to look around the room for something that only she could see and hear.

Her blue eyes settled upon the entry way to her room. The blue haired goddess grabbed a sheet and wrapped itself around her as she got off the bed and glared in open hostility at the doorway.

"You leave now! You have no authority here! Tsukune is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Kurumu then turned to Tsukune and smiled sadly as she flicked her wrist at Tsukune.

Suddenly Tsukune felt the bed begin to move as the sheets wrapped themselves around him and seemed to drag him downwards deeper into the billowy softness of the bed until he darkness took him and he knew nothing more.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	23. Chapter 23 The reward for work done is?

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 23 The reward for work well done is more hard work!

Tsukune let out a sigh as he felt something hot upon his face. He blinked as he found himself laying naked on the alter upon he had passed out on.

"Oh my head! Tsukune groaned as he looked around and found the long water bag filled with water from Mizore's private well as well as the skimpy yellow garter belt that belonged to Kurumu wrapped around it as well.

"Well good job boy!" A familiar chilling voice said.

Tsukune looked up as he saw the glowing eyes of the Chariot Driver looking down upon him from the massive jet black chariot laughing at Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly grabbed his skirt and wrapped itself around him as he tried to make himself look presentable before the god of chariots.

Tsukune looked up at the god in front of him and smiled as he flushed red.

"Uh right Chariot Driver…..Listen will you take me to Mikogami please…..I mean I got what he wanted so can you take me to him please?"

The Chariot Driver took a long hard drag upon his cigar and blew a ring of smoke into the air as he gestured for Tsukune to get onboard.

Tsukune quickly got onboard as the Chariot Driver snapped the reins as the jet black stallions shot forward in cloud of dust. The earth split open and the Chariot Driver unafraid drove his chariot forward into the earth.

Darkness enveloped Tsukune as he clung to the side of the chariot as it roared though the dark underworld until at last a massive black palace greeted Tsukune. The Chariot Driver brought the chariot to a stop as Tsukune hoped out.

"Fallow me boy, he he he!" The Chariot Driver laughed as he lead the way though the dark hallways to a pair of blazing torches. The two of them went out as smoke rose up from the smoldering ashes did Mikogami's chilling voice rose up from somewhere within the dark hallways of his domain and greet Tsukune.

Tsukune got down on his knees and swallowed a little in fear.

"Ummm, my lord great Mikogami I've gotten what you wanted…" Tsukune held out the sack filled with water from Mizore's well along with Kurumu's garter belt.

A dark chuckle that seemed almost amused came down the dark hallways.

"Well done boy. You got what I wanted and Akasha will come to you and ask you for a favor later…But I am happy with your performance. It was amusing to me…Keep the water and garter belt I don't want them anymore. Now go!" Mikogami's voice hissed as the smoke seemed to wrap around Tsukune.

Out of the darkness stepped the familiar goddess of truth with a pair of elegant wings flowed out from her back. She smiled upon seeing Tsukune again.

"Tsukune you did a good job. You are beginning to have confidence in yourself and in doing so begin to walk on the path that leads to your destiny. Even though you have fears you chose to go forward with a small bit of courage instead of living in fearful safety. This is what your current entre for the gods is for. They want you to have courage and faith in yourself and do that which only you can do. Have faith Tsukune and reach deep within yourself and seize the courage. Only then will you understand that you are capable of doing so much more than even you can image. Also remember having courage and being brave are not the opposite of fear and being afraid all it means is that you are acting in spite of being afraid. However you still have a long way to go yet before your final test." Sun said in a voice that was almost musical in its beauty.

She smiled at Tsukune warmly and said. "Come, lets go after all my mother is waiting for me."  
>The raven haired goddess reached out and gently took Tsukune's hand as the two of them walked out through the dark hallways to the Chariot Drivers chariot.<p>

"Well done boy. Now lets get going." The Chariot Driver smiled as he snapped the reins and the chariot took off into the darkness and up into the living world once again.

Meanwhile up in the heavens Kurumu watched as the other goddess dropped the illusion that kept her invisible.

Kurumu glared at the familiar face which revealed itself to her.

"Moka what are you doing here?" Kurumu demanded upon seeing the silver haired daughter of the queen of the gods.

"Did you come here just to ruin my happiness? Why don't you go somewhere and find a demon to beat on." Kurumu cried as she flicked her wrists as her silky bed covers rose off the bed and shot forward eager to wrap themselves around Moka.

"Humph! Kurumu how dare you take what is MINE!" Moka cried as she did a back flip as she landed on the wall for a moment only to spring board off of it and do a high kick into the air sending it forward in concentrated bursts forward ripping the lavish bed sheets to shreds with the force of her kicks. Moka landed gracefully onto the stone floor as she brought her fist forward and slammed it into Kurumu's face sending her against the wall.

The goddess of love fell to the floor as she struggled to get up off the floor only to see Moka rush forward and slam her fist into her stomach.

"What gives you the right to call Tsukune yours?" Kurumu gasped as she felt blood rise up from within her throat.

"It doesn't matter to you." Moka growled as she grabbed Kurumu by her long blue hair and stuck her fist into the goddesses face making her spat out blood.

Kurumu never one to be out done continued seeing as she had struck a nerve with Moka.

"Tsukune….I touched him. I felt complete, during the time we were together. Now I know that Tsukune is the one. He's my mate of fate, my destined one and even you can't take that away from me." Kurumu coughed out more blood from her injured stomach.

Moka's eyes widend as she gripped Kurumu's head tighter as she watched a faint smile fall upon the goddess of love.

"I don't care what you do to me Moka because no matter what happens I will find Tsukune and make him mine." Kurumu felt her strength leave her as she passed out and hung limp in Moka's iron grip. Moka scoffed as she threw Kurumu against the wall and teleported herself away and back onto the human world.

Moka watched silently invisible to the eyes of mortals as she watched Mikogami's chariot emerge from the underworld driven by the Chariot Driver. It skirted to a halt in the market place and the god of chariots smiled as he puffed on his cigar as he watched the two of them disembark.

"Good luck boy!" The glowing eyed god said. "Remember the reward for hard work well done is more hard work! Ha, ha, ha!" The god laughed as he snapped the reins and took off in a blaze of dust and sand.

"Mother!" Sun cried happily upon seeing Marin dressed in her usual brown robes standing beside the strawberry redheaded ex-goddess.

Sun took off in a run toward her mother and threw her arms around her in a happy embrace!

"Sun oh my precious daughter! My baby! Its good to see you, I've missed you for so long my Sun." Marin then turned back to look at Tsukune as she smiled at her godson.

"Thank you Tsukune! Now then I heard rumors that a man by the name of Miduo Kusabi whom is a leader of a very nasty group of thieves, cut throats, rapists, and murders opened up a place up at the other end of town. The pharaoh's guards can't seem to find the place and yet it seems that every nasty person in the city seems to know where to find the place."

"So? What does that have to do with my missing Komuri!" Kokoa demanded!

"You're an impatient one aren't you? Well as I was going to say up until a few days ago Miduo was just simply a mugger whom was considered a loser of sorts by his fellow bandits and now three days ago he creates this haven of sorts for the scourge of Egypt that no one can find except those who are sympatric to him and his cause. You have your answer Tsukune, now I suggest that you act on it." Marin smiled as she and Sun disappeared into the crowds of people.

"Thanks!" Tsukune called out happy have at last had a lead.

"Great thanks for nothing!" Kokoa called out angrily!

Tsukune let out sigh as he thought about his godmothers information.  
>Unbeknownst to him Kokoa noticed a third set of foot prints behind her as the goddess Moka trailed invisible and silent behind him ever watchful.<p>

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you liked this chapter as always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	24. Chapter 24 Moka is watching you!

R+V Ah My goddesses! Ch 24 A goddess watches!

Kokoa watched as Tsukune sighed and rolled his eyes. The priest rubbed the sides of his head as he set out down through the crowd of people to begin the search.

The strawberry redhead turned around and looked at the set of footprints behind hers and Tsukune. A bright smile crossed her face as she stared at the invisible air and said.

"Big sis!" Kokoa cried happily as she leaped at the set of footprints that were upon the sandy streets, only to land flat on her face. Letting out a growl she got up and stared at the set of foot prints again.

Moka let the illustion drop from around her that kept her invisible from the eyes of mortals. She gave her little half sister a smug grin as she did so.

"Moka I missed you! I'm stuck as a mortal and I have to get some lowly human to help me get my godhood back! I hate it. Please big sis help me. I don't want to be stuck with this mortal boy all the time!" Kokoa begged desperate for any help her precious big sister could do to help.

"Kokoa I am not allowed to help I can only watch and advice, so like it or not Tsukune is your best hope." Moka replied as she paused a moment then added. "I just hope that Akuha is up to the job that I want her to do…."

Kokoa cocked her head curious as to what Moka was talking about, but Moka seeing her younger half sisters curious look sent her a sharp glare that swiftly silenced her.

"Don't worry Kokoa I am sure that Tsukune will get you your godhood back. Besides I have faith in him if nothing else. Besides he is my husband after all, or at least he will be. Now go! I will be watching over you both." Moka said as she disappeared leaving only a set of footprints in the sand that told Koka that her beloved older half sister was still there.

"What! What do you mean big sis?" Kokoa cried angry at the thought of having to share her big sister with anyone much less a mortal of all people.

Kokoa frowned at her big sisters shocking revelation but feeling a little better she turned around and hurried after the mortal whom she had been told her big sister would make her husband.

Kokoa frowned as she turned back to find Tsukune ducking behind a cart watching a rather unscrupulous fellow.

Tsukune frowned as he tried to think of a way to find the place.

"Kokoa," Tsukune asked as he walked around in a small circle for a moment in thought.

"You're a goddess well you were so…Tell me if this is possible."

Kokoa frowned expecting to hear some hair brained stupid idea from the mortal priest.

"Kokoa is it possible that Midou used Kamori to make a place invisible and inaccessible to people except for thieves, muggers and such?" Tsukune asked.

Koko let out a huff of annoyance.

"No Kamori couldn't do something like that! Besides if Kamori was possessed by a mortal and if Kamori were to accept his new owner then he would make that mortal the new god of war. But as long as Midou even holds Kamori he's immortal and invincible in battle.

Kamori couldn't win a war but he would make the mortal the fearsome fighter alive. The only way the human could lose if he were holding Kamori is if he were to somehow drop him. But what am I talking about we don't even know if Midou even has Kamori!"

"Kokoa calm down…Well there goes that theory…..Hummm, wait you said that someone stole Kamori from you. How would someone do something like that?" Tsukune asked?

Frowning slightly Kokoa answered. "My best guess is that Midou had help from another god. I don't know."

Tsukune paused for a moment as he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his head. He looked around for a moment feeling as if something was bugging him almost as if he was missing something. Tsukune felt the urge grow stronger as he blinked once more as he walked up and reached out as if trying to catch the wind. Then acting on impulse ran his hand downwards, only to blink again as Tsukune thought for a moment he spotted a beautiful woman with red eyes, silver hair dressed in a beautiful silvery dress and red robe.

Tsukune felt himself momentarily stunned by the woman's beauty unsure if she was even there standing against the wall staring at him with a lustful gaze.

"Who?" Tsukune asked stupidly.

Kokoa growled as she caught sight of the annoying little human whom had somehow managed to break through her big sisters illusion that kept her invisible to him.

Moka felt herself shiver for a few moments as she felt Tsukune break through her barrier as she felt herself become visible to Tsukune's eyes.

"Who?" Tsukune asked stupidly mesmerized by the goddesses' ethereal beauty not to mention her heavenly body.

Moka turned around and flashed Tsukune a come-hither smile as she did so. Unfortunately for her Tsukune was stupefied enough that he didn't notice that his hand fell upon Moka's firmly sculpted behind.

Moka tensed up upon feeling Tsukune grope a feel. Turning around angrily she faced him with a look that could kill a mortal man she raised her foot and delivered a swift kick to his head.

"How dare you grope me! Know your place Tsukune!"She growled as she watched feeling for a moment a bit sorry that she had kicked the man of whom she had told her annoying little half sister moments ago that she would make her husband.

"Ah!" Tsukune screamed as he felt himself fly though the ally way until he landed face first beside a man whom was in the process of stealing an apple from a cart. He grabbed it and ran down the streets only to promptly vanish into a wall that appeared to be made of solid rock.

"Well I think that we've found the place…I think?" Tsukune sighed as he remembered the spot on the wall where the thief had disappeared.

Tsukune walked over and ran his hand along a small part of the wall where it met the entrance to an ally way.  
>"Umm, I wonder how Midou does ah!" Tsukune screamed as he found himself falling forward as his hand along with the rest of his body fell through the wall.<p>

For a few seconds darkness greeted Tsukune as he blinked his eyes as he began to grow accustomed to the darkness all around him.

"Great if all manors of criminals are allowed in then I guess me accidently groping that woman, whoever she was, qualified as a crime….Though whoever she was, she was beautiful." Tsukune muttered as he began to explore this den of thieves!

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this chapter. As always review please. Also sorry about how short the chapter is. I have been busy so I will try to work harder on a longer chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang


	25. Chapter 25 In a den of thieves!

R+V Ah my goddesses! Ch 25 In a den of thieves!

Miyabi swallowed as he stood before the queen of the gods, along with all the other elder gods.

"Council….I would say that its good to see all of you here….But then again I would be lying and you all know that so….." Miyabi paused as he struggled not to squirm in the presence of the elder gods.

"If it wasn't for this strange turn of events this council would not be that forgiving toward your actions." A small wrinkly tan skinned god of earth, Touhou Fuhai said angrily.

"Yes your midget-well anyway. It doesn't matter. As I said to this council was wise to-"

"Silence lying one!" A god with long black hair with a hint of a mustache on his mouth. He was wearing a long black robe that hinted at how strong and muscular he was underneath it.

Miyabi swallowed as he looked the god who had just addressed him.

"Yes Issa. I know that I have messed up at times…..But I did recommend Tsukune to correct this error of judgment and if he passes this test then Tsukune will hopefully be worthy of your affections Issa.

Also if I might say may Akasha have mercy on Tsukune when Moka comes to claim him as Kahula once came to claim me. Just one thing Issa, please be nice to Tsukune once has to face you and survive….."

Miyabi seeing the looks of annoyance on the looks of the elder gods faces knew it was time to wrap things up.

"Okay I'll just wrap this up. Anyway like I was saying we've been strangely fortunate. Because now we know that Saizou Komiya is one of the god eaters servants and he is gathering followers by using Midou as a mouth piece.

We can just have Tsukune kill him and be done with it after he retrieves Kamori from Midou. Then we can have Kokoa slaughter all of his followers problem solved.

Besides there's no need to take unnecessary risks by letting any of his followers live and run the risk of them running on home and telling him about this. I mean so far we know that he knows nothing and we like to keep it that way. Well I'll be going now after all he who spies and runs away lives to spy another day." Miyabi laughed as he disappeared.

Mikogami smirked sinisterly as he let out a low laugh.

"Touhou Fuhai you will have to train my champion in how to use what you have given him." Mikogami chuckled as he and the other gods departed from the chambers.

"Well Tsukune we will see how good you really are?

Mizore struggled to get up off the floor as she felt her body begin to heal itself of the injuries that Moka had caused her.

"Oh my head!" Mizore groaned she reached up and began to rub it.

"Moka hit me into next week. I'll get her back for this! I'll get Tsukune back and claim him for myself." Mizore murmured as the waters of her bathtub swept up to envelope her and took her further into the heavens to where the queen of the gods dwelt so she could plead her case to Akasha.

Mizore soon felt herself appear in a large lavish room covered in red silks.

Her blue eyes soon caught sight of a rats nest of long blue disheveled hair. Mizore clutched her long blue dress further to her as she soon found herself staring at the goddess of love Kurumu who looked like she had seen better days.

"So what happened to you?" Mizore asked as she was beginning to suspect something was up with Kurumu.

Kurumu jerked around upon hearing the familiar voice of Mizore who was no matter how much Kurumu hated to admit it a friend.

"Mizore I don't have time some little bitch goddess went and stole a mortal whom I have chosen to be my husband and father of my children. I want to plead to lady Akasha that she be punished!"  
>Mizore raised an eyebrow in amazement. "A mortal boy? I thought that you hated mortals Kurumu?"<p>

Kurumu growled as she turned away from Mizore in disgust.

"So Mizore what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked curious as to why she was seeing Mizore in the waiting room that lead to the audience chamber of the queen of the gods.

"Well as you know mother commanded me to find a man, god mortal or demon, to make my husband. The same as you. Anyway another goddess stole a mortal boy that I want to make my husband. I came here to ask that lady Akasha punish her."

Kurumu's eyes widened. "You found a mortal boy? He must be something. So what's he like?" Kurumu asked as she lowered her voice as the two goddesses were reduced down to doing the activity that women be they human or goddess have done since the beginning of time….Gossip!

"Kurumu I was such a sweet gentle mortal. He saved me from Mikogami…Though I'm starting to believe that the only reason that Mikogami kidnapped me was just to speak to him though, considering Mikogami is his patron god." Mizore let herself smile as she felt closed her eyes and lost herself in the memories.

Taking a breath she sighed.

"Kurumu he had such a sinfully cute demeanor. He was brave despite the fear he was feeling.

He had messy unkept hair, a sweet gentle smile was on his lips that seemed to make me want to trust him, a pair of soft brown eyes that would entrance any woman human or goddess. His hands were hard and firm from hours of hard work. Yet they felt so soft and warm when he held me. I could feel the soothing warmth and gentle rythem of his heart when I laid my head against his bare chest. Oh Kurumu he had the softest soothing voice. It made me-"

"Mizore cut the camel crap and get to the body!" Kurumu snapped as the goddess of love was getting impatient, not to mention horny, due to Mizore's description which made her long for what she had briefly had with Tsukune.

"Kurumu his body was so heavenly. It was like the statues the mortals make of Issa husband of Gyokure and Akasha. He was like a perfectly chiseled statue standing tall and proud in the hot sun. It was so-"

"Wait a minute…" Kurumu narrowed her eyes as Mizore's words seemed to confirm something that she was beginning to suspect.

"This mortal boy….His name wouldn't happen to be Tsukune Aono….Would it?"

Mizore paused as she narrowed her eyes as well.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Kurumu let out a huff as she then smiled feeling a little bit of pride at getting to poke at her friend again.

"Because Mizore, I found him after my priestesses circumcised him then castrated him after he joined my mother's cult.

"Your mothers priestesses did what?" Mizore screamed horrified at the thought of something happening to Tsukune.

"Don't worry I healed Tsukune. I even made his dick longer and bigger, also his balls bigger. I gave him the same gift that mother gave to Koiji his father. Tsukune can make his dick any size, length and width he wants….Any shape too. I wish I would have gotten to see Tsukune benefit from my gift but that bitch Moka had to intervene and I had to send Tsukune away to keep him from Moka! Oh how I hate that MOKA!" Kurumu cried.  
>"So she took Tsukune away from you to hum?" Mizore asked interested in that small bit of information.<p>

"What is going on out here?" A soft voice called. Even though the voice was soft as it echoed down the hallways the two goddesses could feel the subtle anger present in it.

"Lady Akasha! Bow down stupid!" Kurumu cried as she grabbed onto Mizore and the two of them kissed the floor even as their foreheads hit the stone floor.

Akasha raised an eyebrow in a show of interest at the two goddesses in her meeting room.

"Lady Akasha please forgive the two of us for this…" Kurumu swallowed...

"But we have a complaint…..Its about your daughter Moka." Mizore finished for her.

Akasha betrayed no emotion as she began to listen.

Tsukune sighed as he looked around. All around him were various tables piled high with fat rich chunks of lamb and cow each cooked to perfection along with plates full of oranges, dates and other fruity delicacies.

All around Tsukune could see at each table sat muggers, rapists, thieves, pedophiles and killers eating upon the rich foods while at the same time stabbing there table man in the back while letting the body fall to the floor.

"Great, as usual no help from Kokoa and the other gods." Tsukune muttered. He looked around and shivered upon seeing various acts of violence and other atrocities being committed in plain sight.

All around him were various persons of ill repute and all of whom belonged in the pharaoh's dungeon.

"Okay, I guess I just have to mingle….Great try to look mean, try to look mean." Tsukune swallowed as he tried to avoid any and all unnecessary contact with the various blood thirsty killers.

Tsukune was so concerned about trying to remain inconspicuous that he failed to notice a man dressed in a dark black cloak closely fallowing behind him.

A hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the darkness.

"Tsukune? Hey Tsukune." A voice laughed.  
>Tsukune blinked as the man pulled off his cloak causing him to look upon a familiar face that he didn't think that he would ever see again.<p>

"Miyabi? Is that you?" Tsukune asked suspicious as to if this was really Miyabi?

Miyabi smiled as he laughed to himself.

"Tsukune its good to see you again. Look I don't have much time. So I'll make this short. I got punished by Gyokure for contacting you but don't worry I'll be fine and-."

"What? Hold on how are you even here?" Tsukune asked as he tried to figure out seeing his friend again.

"Tsukune it's a long story but that isn't important. Look Akasha would be angry with me if she finds out that I popped in to say hi to you again but it doesn't matter considering she's bound by her own rules on this one. Considering Gyokure is the goddess who is assigning you this entre and I'm her son-in-law so technically there's nothing she can do about it…Of course she's always quick to tell me that you're the "exception to the rules" so she and the elder gods can do whatever they want with you but anyway it doesn't matter anymore." Miyabi chuckled as he slapped Tsukune on his back which sent Tsukune to fall to the sandy floor on his knees.

"You're looking good buddy and to think you almost go laid by not one but two goddesses. You did learn something from me didn't you buddy!" Miyabi smirked as a smug grin fall across his face.

"I always thought that you'd die a virgin and that you would spend the rest of your life masturbating and crying yourself to sleep but when I heard this I was really, really-"

"Ummm, Miyabi what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as he was starting to feel a little better about this considering his best friend was a god and who would hopefully be helping him out in this.

Miyabi chuckled as he slapped Tsukune on the back which sent him to the floor once more. Tsukune groaned as he got up and frowned.

"Anyway Tsukune I am here to say goodbye. This will be the last time I talk to you at least for some time anyway. We'll see each other again I promise. Now that, that sentimental crap is over take this." Miyabi handed Tsukune a small clay snake along with a silver ring that was on his finger.

"This snake will help you latter when you really need it and the ring will let you confuse, befuddle, lie to and pretty much fool anyone you want with the exception of other gods and Midou of course. All you have to do is touch whoever you want to confuse and tell them what you wantever you want and they will believe it and not question it.

This will help you to help Kokoa to get her godhood back. Also there is something that you have to understand and when you do then you'll understand the complex thing that is your life. The powers that be contract outside help, aka "you" to do their will.

What you really don't realize is that you think that you're the messenger, but you aren't the messenger you're the message! Whatever you're here to do its Akasha's will, its' want she wants. You are the chosen one even if you don't understand why. Oh yes one more thing. I would watch your back if I were you."

"What, why?" Tsukune asked.

"Well you have much more dangerous things to worry about then a much of human killers and muggers. Well I have to go now. Bye and good luck!" Miyabi laughed as he disappeared into thin air.

"Hey wait! Stop!...Great….." Tsukune sighed "I was hoping for a little more you know direct help." Tsukune muttered as he watched his friend disappear.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" A man who looked like he was covered in muscles snapped!

"Umm, who me? Well I was….I mean I was just…Just praying!" Tsukune cried as he shot his arms out and briefly touched the man's arm.

"Oh right. Whatever." He grunted and lumbered off.

"Thanks Miyabi….Wherever you are…" Tsukune muttered. Tsukune quickly walked down the hallways avoiding people.

"Great now where do I start looking?" Tsukune wondered as tried to think of a way to think of a way to locate Kamori.

While Tsukune was thinking he didn't notice a man with a thick brown hair and look about him that screamed arrogance.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tsukune said quickly as he tried to move to one side and get away from the man. The man raised his fist and slammed it into Tsukune sending him into the wall.

Tsukune let out a gasp of pain as he clutched his chest and quickly got back up. Trying to brush off the attack.

"Right well no harm done. Well, I'll be going now so-AH!" Tsukune gasped as the man reached out and grabbed him around the neck.

"Hey buddy if you entering the fight its this way!" The man snapped.

"Oh right my mistake….I'll go this way then." Tsukune struggled to laugh as he laughed and touched the man.

"Right thanks for the help. I was a bit lost….So what's this whole fight thing about anyway ummm. Also what's your name anyway?" Tsukune asked.

The man's eyes took on kind of a hazy glaze to them as he blinked for a moment and said.

"Master Midou is having a fight to see who will become part of his group. Only the strongest deserve to join or so he says. The names Saizou Komiya. Stay out of my way small fry if you want to live next time." He said dangerously as he brushed past Tsukune.

Kokoa muttered a few obscenities dedicated to Tsukune as the strawberry redhead thought about how to Tsukune could have passed through the barrier that surrounded and kept the building hidden from sight.

"Such a simple barrier shouldn't be able to hold me back!" Kokoa snarled as the barrier threw her into the stone wall across the street.

Moka watched and smirked at how helpless her annoying little sister was. Deciding that she needed a helping hand Moka lifted the spell the kept Kokoa from hearing her.

"Kokoa. I'll help you. Just do what I say." Moka said with an annoyed look on her face.

Kokoa looked at the set of footprints in the sand that marked where her beloved older sister was.

"Big sis okay just destroy that barrier and let me in!" Kokoa cried as she stared at the footprints and listened for her older sisters voice.

"Kokoa just hold your hand out and make like you are going to grab something. Okay?"

Kokoa made a fist and opened it like she was going to grab something.

"Now what big sis? Moka? Hey now wh-AH!" Kokoa screamed as she felt her beloved older sister hit her in the back which sent her rocketing though the streets and made her hit a camel herder.

The man screamed as he raised his rod and struck the strange woman whom had flown through the air and had hit him, not to mention touching him on his butt.

"Go away woman! Leave! Filthy, creepy woman away with you! May Issa smite you for touching me on my butt!" The camel herder screamed as he continued to strike Kokoa on her head with his rod as he chased her down the streets.

"AH!" Kokoa screamed as she ran though the alleyways until she came to a blank stone wall with no way of escape. The ex-goddess continued to back up until she felt her hand pass though the wall and into the den of thieves.

Moka smiled to herself at the small amount of torture she had made her little sister suffer though.

"Humph! Poor Kokoa is mortal so its expected that she suffer a little….Now to find Tsukune….I'll hunt him down myself." As she continued to walk unhindered though the den of filthy humans.

Kokoa looked down and began to fallow her older sisters footprints in the sand in pursuit of Tsukune.

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone likes this chapter! As always review please!

Cheers Dogsfang!


	26. Chapter 26 A discrete follower

R+V Oh My Goddess! Ch 26: A discrete follower!

First and foremost Disclaimer+= I do not own Rosario to Vampire! It belongs to Ikeda Akihisa.

Hello everyone! I know that I haven't updated anything in forever and a day, but it's been unavoidable.

For that I am sorry. The real world keeps beating me down and I have to struggle to get myself up. I will try to update my stories more often when I have the time. But I'm back in the game and better than ever well, sort of. At least I hope to be.

Also due to the current events and the actions of The Powers That Be on FFDOTNET I have been forced to censor my stories. Anything with excessive violence and adult content from here on out I have had to edit out.

The bright side to this is that I am in the process of copying my stories to another site where I don't have to censor my stuff.

If you want the uncensored chapter then contact me.

So without further delay here is the new chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang!

R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V  
>R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V<p>

Kokoa snarled quietly to herself as she went deeper into the den of thieves.

"The minute I get my godhood back I'll raise this place to the ground and slaughter each and every one of these disgusting mortals…..After Mikogami has Sun judge their hearts I'll be laughing my head off when Hokuto feasts upon all their bodies and souls."

Moka smirked as she laughed quietly to herself. Her blood red eyes watched Tsukune try to act nonchalant as he did his best to mingle among the vulgar, weak, licentious humans.

"Humph you're above everyone here my Tsukune…You just don't know it yet…" The silver haired goddess whispered softly as she crossed her arms over her ample chest and continued to silently keep a vigil over her favorite mortal.

"I'm officially not allowed to help Tsukune with his entry from the goddess Gyokure." Moka paused as she narrowed her blood red eyes as she struggled to think of a way she could bend or circumvent the rules of the Elder gods.

"There might be a way but it would be risky…But then again it is for Tsukune and assuming I'm successful I'll get him all to myself. It'll teach those other weakling little goddesses their place and not to take what is mine and mine alone." Moka hissed silently as she watch Tsukune advance further down into the snake pit that was Midou's hideout.

"I'd better do this quick before I lose my nerve." Moka muttered as the silver haired goddess closed her eyes and let her clear, soft silvery robes wrap themselves around her. After a few moments the silver haired goddess's high level magic slowly changed her aloft and majestic goddess attire to assume that of a simple dancing girl. A small silvery vale covered Moka's face save for her blood red eyes. A few small gold trinkets lay tucked in her hair.

A skimpy top exposed her midriff while barely containing her majestic breasts and tantalizing cleavage. A wisp of silvery silk wrapped itself around her waist and dropped down into a simple loin cloth to complete the costume.

Moka then snapped her fingers forcing the glamour that she had wrapped around herself to drop leaving her visible to all the mortals in compound. Moka then closed her hands around the silvery ankh that was wrapped around her with a silvery chain.

Slowly Moka began to reach deep within herself for that special place that held her godhood, immortality and powers. A faint glimmer of blood red light began to flow out from the goddess's chest and into the silvery ankh. The ankh began to tremble as the goddess's powers flowed from her body and into the artifact. A large red jewel began to manifest itself in the center of the ankh providing the conduit to hold and contain the goddess's powers.

Moka felt her strength leave her as her power flowed into the ankh, until at last the light faded from her body.

"Ugh! I feel naked." Moka muttered as she tucked the ankh neatly between her breasts safely out of sight.

_'Now I can revel myself to MY Tsukune.'_Moka thought to herself as she began to discreetly follow Tsukune.

R+V_R+V_R+V  
>R+V_R+V_R+V<p>

Gin felt his godlike essence flow begin to take physical form at his nearest temple. His mist like body began to fade away. He slowly began to be reborn again as flesh, blood and bone began to knit himself together again providing him with a body once more.

"That was impossible! No mere mortal could strike me down like that! I was lucky I forced myself free of that jackal that I was using as an avatar to hold my spirit. If I had been a second longer I would have died for real and Mikogami would be judging my soul." Gin muttered as he reached his newly formed hand up and scratched his chin irritated by the unexpected turn of events.

"That boy, he shouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me. The only time something like that remotely happens is when Mikogami grants his mortal priests the authority to hunt down rouge demons. All that happens is that the priests kill the physical body that they use to carry their spirits, and manifest their powers.

In doing so once their body is destroyed then their spirits get sent their back to the underworld to face Mikogami's rage. Even then the priests under Mikogami's power can't kill gods." Gin mussed angry as he reached out and lifted up a cup filled with ruby red wine and downed it in a effort to make himself feel better.

R+V_R+V_R+V_&  
>R+V_R+V_R+V_&amp;<p>

Hello everyone it is I Dogsfang, I am not dead nor do I sleep! I apologize for me lengthy absence it was unavoidable. Also this chapter isn't up to my usual standards but my next ones will be better. I promise. I will update my stories whenever I have the time. Also I would like to say thank you to a buddy of mine, he knows who he is, for helping me to get back into the habit of writing again. As always review please and also PM's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	27. Chapter 27 Midou

R+V Oh My Goddess! Ch 27:Midou

First and foremost Disclaimer+= I do not own Rosario to Vampire! It belongs to Ikeda Akihisa.

Hello everyone! I know that I haven't updated anything in forever and a day, but it's been unavoidable.

For that I am sorry. The real world keeps beating me down and I have to struggle to get myself up. I will try to update my stories more often when I have the time. But I'm back in the game and better than ever well, sort of. At least I hope to be.

Also due to the current events and the actions of The Powers That Be on FFDOTNET I have been forced to censor my stories. Anything with excessive violence and adult content from here on out I have had to edit out. I will post a note at the beginning of a chapter if it is censored okay. Thanks to everyone for their patients.

The bright side to this is that I am in the process of copying my stories to another site where I don't have to censor my stuff.

If you want the uncensored chapter then please contact me.

So without further delay here is the new chapter.

Cheers Dogsfang!

R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V  
>R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V_R+V<p>

_'Great I have to keep cool, and not panic. Well this is the perfect time to panic!'_Tsukune thought to himself as he continued down the darkened hallway beside Saizou Komiya.

Saizou had hair that was slicked back across his head along with a few piercing. A few in his ears along with one in his lip made him look all the more dangerous to Tsukune.

Suddenly Saizou came to an abrupt stop forcing Tsukune to slam into his back.

_'Oh I few like I just ran face first into one of the massive blocks they use to build the pyramids with. This guy looks like he could take on a handful of the pharaohs guards no problem.' _Tsukune though as he let his eyes wander up and down the man's naked chest and back.

Tsukune found himself inside a large underground chamber beside him stood all sorts of disgusting vermin all packed together like fish that had just been caught in a net.

At the center of the room lay a massive stone slab that was covered in funny little pictographs, and symbols along with an obscure language that Tsukune couldn't make out. A dark black oily substance that seemed to be the process of drying as it stained the massive slab of rock.

For a few moments Tsukune was briefly convinced that the stone itself was bleeding some type of black blood. However he quickly shook his head and dismissed such an absurd notion. The black liquid began to ooze down from the makeshift altar only to drip into a small makeshift trench that been dug around it to catch the repulsive substance.

Tsukune struggled not to inhale as the vile stench of sweat, fresh blood, human excrement and urine hit his nose. If the other roughens were offended by it they gave no outwards sign of disgust or revulsion.

_'Oh what is that smell? It reeks. It smells like someone died in here, then again who knows someone could have considering the present company here.'_Tsukune thought as he struggled to force back a shiver of fear that shot through his body.

Slowly the black liquid began to twist and spin as it began to bubble and rise up, as if it were eager to break free of its circular stone confinement.

The torches that glowed happily with bright orange fire that popped and crackled began dim one by one. Almost as if something were putting them out but, strangely enough not be seen by the naked eye. The once warm light that once flow throughout the chamber was extinguished one by one leaving everyone in the ink black darkness.

The croaks, muggers, rapist and thieves began to stir in all around Tsukune franticly struggling to escape from the room. Tsukune swallowed as the fire went out around him. His eyes gazed through the blackness which seemed to be, surprisingly, not that dark at least to him.

The oily substance ran upwards flowing upon itself curling and twisting around; as if it were struggling to become something more than a mere liquid. The black ooze continued to twist inwards all the while bending and shaping itself, as if something were struggling to escape its depts and not return to the stone trench from whence it came.

However such things were not important to the massive ramble of thieves and murders, as each one of them were franticly clawing at each other desperate to leave this chamber of horrors. Every single set of eyes and pair of hands were mindlessly groping around in the darkness as they struggled to find the nearest exit.

In the maddening chaos only Tsukune and Saizou stood and watched the events unfold.

Suddenly the inky black liquid lurched upwards as the figure of a man with a bald head began to slowly emerge from within. He looked surprisingly nonchalant at his terrifying entrance into the chamber as if he were simply pealing back a curtain to revel himself.

"Behold Midou Tsukune." Saizou muttered as the new arrival calmly walked out of the black oil.

Tsukune swallowed as he gazed onwards. Slowly the torches began to spark to life once more illuminating the room and casting a new found light upon the new arrival.

"Low I am alive now and forever more!" Midou chuckled darkly as he gazed upon the terrified faces of the scum of the pharaoh's kingdom.

The scared dredge and nervous vermin one by one slowly upon hearing the new arrivals voice hesitantly turned their grazes upon Midou.

Midou smirked as if amused by something.

"My brothers, peace please. Please be _silent_." Midou's voice echoed throughout the chamber swiftly bringing everyone to an eerie stand still

"Oh man am I in trouble." Tsukune muttered as his eyes fell on Midou.

R+V_R+V_R+V_&  
>R+V_R+V_R+V_&amp;<p>

Hello everyone it is I Dogsfang, I am not dead nor do I sleep! I apologize for me lengthy absence it was unavoidable. Also this chapter isn't up to my usual standards but my next ones will be better. I promise. I will update my stories whenever I have the time. Also I would like to say thank you to a buddy of mine, he knows who he is, for helping me to get back into the habit of writing again. As always review please and also PM's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	28. Chapter 28 Transmute!

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I have to admit that somewhere along the line I briefly gave up on myself as a writer. A few bad reviews here and there. Anyway thanks to everyone who never gave up on me when I was stuck without a laptop and not updating for nearly two years.

Also a special thanks to a friend of mine, this person knows who they are, who's words of encouragement have never left me.

"Work slave, or I will send my plot gerbils over and have then nibble on you until you do!"

It fun comments like that, that make writing worth it.

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

(*/\*)

Midou's, bald head and body glowed in the torch light.

Tsukune swallowed!

"My brothers I come to you now as an emissary with a message! The god we worship are fakes! They would strut about, boast, brag, bicker, squabble, feud, and do nothing while we mortals suffer! They are petey and cruel, and they will plague us with suffering."

Saizou chuckled darkly as if hearing a joke that only he understood.

The robbers, rapists, thieves, and murders all gazed as if in a enchanted trance at Midou's form.

"I have seen things and people you wouldn't believe, I come as a messenger of the one true god. He is not willing that none of you perish. But that he will forgive you of your mistakes and transgressions. He loves and excepts everyone and wants all of you to drink of his blood and become gods!"

For a few moments everyone stood silent as Midou's words sunk in. Saizou as if silently waiting the right moment rushed forward and began shoving handfuls of the vile black oozy liquid into his mouth.

Suddenly Saizou's right eye began to twitch, fallowed swiftly by his right hand, soon his whole body began to convulse as it expanded and grow. He soon towered over everyone there in a bizarre mixture of mutated, mutilated, flesh, blood, and bone.

He let out a sinister cackle as his body pulsed with renewed vigor and twisted vitality, until he ceased to resemble anything that even remotely looked to be human. The others stared at him for a few seconds as reality set in. Then one of the men shoved the rest of the others out of the way until he began to eagerly drink from the dark pool.

He was soon fallowed swiftly by the rest of the vile riffraff.

Tsukune watched in horror as all the men standing with him ceased to look human and were transformed into vile disgusting creatures of darkness and suffering!

_'Oh no, I'm in deep trouble!'_ Tsukune thought as knew for some reason that it wouldn't be a good idea to drink so much as a single drop of the black liquid contained in the pool.

_'Humm, this could be a problem. But not by much._' Moka thought as she discreetly observed the events that were transpiring. Moka ducked into a nearby tunnel and began to make her plan.

Saizou's watched in cruel delight as one brave person rushed forward and began to shovel mouthfuls of the black oil into his mouth. He was soon fallowed by another man, then another, until all the men had drunk their fill of the liquid.

Suddenly all of them began to double over in pain as each of their bodies began to twitch and convulse violently. Each man began to sprout extra arms, legs as well as their very faces began to expand, twist and grow into bizzare animal like vestiges.

Saizou let out a loud cackle in a show of sadistic amusement and entertainment as he watched and saw what the blood of the fallen god had done to the dredge, the scum of egypt. His body suddenly began to shrink in size and his muscles began to deflate and begin to go back into his body as he resumed his human form once more.

"Ah, that never gets old. Now these poor souls sought power and they got it all it cost them was their human bodies and their souls. Damn what a gullible bunch of bastards!" He laughted!

"Now," He turned to Midou, "Don't forget the rules and the orders. Kokoa is no longer the god of war and make sure it stays that way. I'll be going now. Don't fuck this up." He smirked as he began to slink into his own shadow and disappear.

Midou turned and looked upon the diseased, vile pieces of flesh that ceased to resemble anything that even remotely looked human.

"Now listen here, maggots! Starting tomarrow each of you will fight each other. The winner gets to keep their godhood and the looser dies! This is a fight to the death mercy will not be allowed. Until then none of you are allowed to kill each other. Now then all of you are free to eat, and drink for tomarrow you will all die."

At the mention of fighting and killing all the mutated creatures let out an inhuman roar, which sent shivers up Tsukune's spine!

"Oh great how am I going to be able to kill these things!" Tsukune screamed silently to himself as he rushed off away from those monstrosities. He found himself inside a modest stone room. A table was filled with figs, dates, other assorted fruits, various meats, cheeses, and wine.

Looking at the lush banquet Tsukune swallowed as his stomach began to growl due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in such a long time.

"Oh well, at least I'll die on a full stomach." Tsukune whispered as he quickly shut the door and muttered a "shutting spell" upon the door. He quickly checked his work secretly thankful for the lessons Ruby had given him. The dark haired goddess of magic was perverted, but she had advanced Tsukune's magic considerably.

"All it took was a few spankings, either by paddle or bare handed. Although I think Ruby preferred it when I spanked her using my hand alone." The momentary flashes sent shivers up Tsukune's spine as he reached over and began to drink of the wine.

(*/\*)  
>Hello everyone, I know super short chapter. I am sorry. It was the best that I could do at the moment. It will get better I promise.<p>

As always review please, also PM's are welcome as well. Feel free to shoot me suggestions.

Cheers Dogsfang


	29. Chapter 29 A possessive goddess!

Oh My Goddess! Chapter 29 A possessive goddess!

Hello everyone! Its me Dogsfang, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I have to admit that somewhere along the line I briefly gave up on myself as a writer. A few bad reviews here and there. Anyway thanks to everyone who never gave up on me when I was stuck without a laptop and not updating for nearly two years.

Also a special thanks to a friend of mine, this person knows who they are, who's words of encouragement have never left me.

"Work slave, or I will send my plot gerbils over and have then nibble on you until you do!"

It fun comments like that, that make writing worth it. One more thing a reviewer left this review.

(I read the story so far and it's okay. I don't really like how you had all the gods Abuse Tsukune but it's your story. In my opinion he got enough of that crap in the manga and really needs a confidence boost instead of being a self hating loser but that's my opinion can't wait for more.)

Well now you my dear reviewer are going to love this chapter!

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

Moka watched patiently as Tsukune partook of the sweet foods and of the honeyed wine.

Soon enough Tsukune let out a yawn.

"I must be tired, I guess that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap. After all I may not live to see tomorrow." Tsukune muttered as he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The goddess Moka smirked to herself as she watched her precious human close his eyes and drift away into the land of dreams and shadows.

_'True in my diminished state I am just a pale shadow of my former self, however I can still work within the rules.'_ Moka thought as she brought both her thumb and forefinger together with a _SNAP_ of her fingers.

"Potion making was never in my skill set anyway so, I'm going to have to get help. Yukari, come here NOW!" Moka made a quick jerking motion with her hands as if to give a **YANK** upon a rope that was attached to some sort of leashed animal.

Suddenly out of the shadows rose the small figure of the goddess of knowledge, wisdom, and trouble making. Yukari. The small goddess had a large iron chain wrapped tightly around her neck which kept her from getting away from the goddess Moka. Moka gave another jerk on it which sent Yukari flying through the air only to land flat on her face at Moka's feet. The small goddess struggled to figure out where she was.

_'This chain still holds a remnant of my powers, so I should be alright, but never the less I have to sell this story. I have to sell this like I've never sold it before. I have to convince that little brat to do my dirty work otherwise, otherwise if she figures out what I'm going to do than this game is over.' _Moka thought as she gazed coldly upon the pint size goddess who was, for the moment, stronger than her. Though be damned if Moka would ever admit that out loud.

"Moka what's the big-_**UMPH**_!" Yukari soon found herself flying through the air only spin around and land flat on her back with one of Moka's thong clad feet a half inch from crashing down upon her throat. The small goddess shivered in fear of having Moka crush her fragile little body. Yukari knew that despite the fact that they were both goddesses, that didn't mean that the two of them were on equal footing in terms of power.

"Moka stop please," Yukari begged, "I'll do what you want just don't hurt me anymore!" Yukari screamed .

Moka brought her foot away from Yukari's throat a sadistic grin covering her face in triumph!

"Humph, you made a wise choice brat, now Yukari I want you to make me a potion. It has to connect the minds of whoever drinks it together. In other words the two people who drink it to share a dream and have their minds merge during sleep. Understand." Moka growled making sure to continue her intimidation act, so Yukari wouldn't have time to get suspicious of anything.

"Alright, you'll get your potion. Okay just what do you plan on-YAAA!" Yukari screamed once more as Moka jerked the chain and sent Yukari flying and soaring through the air once more, only to land face first into the stone and sand.

"Shut up you little twerp! You will do as I say, I need that potion and I need it now! You have ten minutes to make it, and just so you know that, if you fail I'm going to chain you to the back of my chariot and drag you across egypt." Moka grabbed onto the chain that was wrapped around Yukari's neck and swung her around the room and brought the pint sized goddess face first into the ground several times before slamming her into the cold stone floor for added emphases.

"Now you will do what I order you to do brat and if you don't I'll give you a chariot ride you'll never forget! UNDERSTAND, now get to work!" Moka growled and gave Yukari her best glare she could muster in her diminished state, and was pleased to see the goddess tremble in fear despite the fact that Moka was powerless, save for a few items that still held portions of her god power.

Moka watched Yukari work quickly with the clay jars, mashing this, mixing this and steering that. Yukari shot Moka a glare that said that if looks could kill then Moka would be dead ten times over.

_'Humph, the little troublemaker does have talent. But it doesn't matter.'_ Moka thought as she watched Yukari work.

"Okay here is your potion. Now let me go!" Yukari cried as she thrust the clay jar at Moka. Angry at her capture!

Moka gave Yukari a sadistic smirk as she said. "Tell me when did we come to that arrangement." Moka smirked coldly.

"I never said that I would let you go if you did anything for me, so you and I are going to be spending more time together brat. Now go. I'm busy." The silver haired ex-goddess hufted as she made a quickly flicking motion as a human would swat away a fly.  
>Yukari found herself dragged into the shadows once more.<p>

Kokoa quickly ran down the maze like stone corridors as she struggled to find her precious big sister.

"Big sis help! Kokoa screamed as she ran from the frighting monstrosities that could crush her poor, pathetic like human body like a human could crush a bug.

Moka rolled her eyes at her little sisters plight. The ex goddess was half tempted to let her die and have Tsukune become the new god of war, but something told he her that he wouldn't be suited to the position at all.

Moka despite losing her godhood knew that if she let her little sister die then there would be questions and such so she quickly opened the door and yanked her sister inside, slamming the door shut.

"Big sis!" The strawberry redheaded ex-goddess let out a cry of pure happiness at seeing her percious superstrong big sister Moka. Kokoa rushed over and grabbed Moka into a warm hug of pure happiness and joy.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me! Thank you!"

Moka struggled not to roll her eyes and pushed her clingy little sister off of her.

"Kokoa let go and get off me." Moka said quickly in a soft voice that promised pain to Kokoa if she didn't do as she was asked.

Kokoa swallowed upon hearing her older sisters words and let go of her.

"Moka I knew that you would help me, regardless of the elder gods! Now go out there and-I mean." Kokoa quickly shut her mouth a the sudden glare from Moka's red eyes that demanded her silence.

"Kokoa I did-" Moka paused for a moment as a sudden though came into her head. '_I didn't come here to help Kokoa, but she doesn't need to know that. Never the less if the elder gods ask, it makes a good cover story_ _anyway'_

"Yes Kokoa I came here to help you. You are after all my favorite little sister." Moka said quickly.

"Kokoa listen, it is not that simple...In order to do this and avoid the wrath of the elder gods, I had to make myself mortal. Okay you got that, that means that I can die as easily as you can too. Granted I do have a little magic left but, I might as well have the magical power of a piece of tissue paper. Its worthless at the face of those things. Now the only chance the two of us have of surviving this is him." Moka did a quick gesture over to Tsukune asleep on a small bed. Before Kokoa could protest Moka continued.

"Now I have a plan but I need you to trust Tsukune. But if you don't trust him, than trust your big sister to take care of everything." Moka whispered softly as the crushing weight of the consequences came thundering down upon her. In hind sight Moka hated to admit it to herself but she hadn't fully thought this through.

Kokoa's eye just about popped out of her head upon hearing her sisters words.

"What! You're mortal big sis. Why would you-"

"Kokoa I'm your big sister okay so, just get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Moka in a rare show of love and affection kissed her big sister on her head and told her to get some sleep.

As soon as Kokoa had gone to bed, Moka picked up the clay jar and poured a little into her mouth. Slowly she opened Tsukune's mouth and kissed him feeding him the potion as she did so. Moka began to feel herself drift off into the land of dreams and shadows.

HE*()*EH

Hello everyone!

I hope that all of you liked this chapter!

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


	30. Chapter 30 A little erotic fun, sort of

R+V Oh my goddesses. Chapter 30 A little erotic fun sort of.

Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

Also I would like to say to the person whom left such enthusiastic reviews, I am single. Fire up an account and we can talk.

I also do requests in fanfic in regards to R+V. I just wish I knew how to set up a pay pal account I could in theory make money off my writing skills.

Anyway onto the story.

* * *

><p>Tsukune felt himself relax as he drifted off to sleep on the soft bed.<p>

Moka smirked to herself as she watched ever silent and watchful as Tsukune closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The silver haired goddess climbed up on top of the bed as she pulled the silk covers over the two of them. She quickly drank the potion and felt it begin to take effect almost immediately. Her blood red eyes began to feel heavy as she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Tsukune felt the glow of the setting sun upon his face as he found himself waist deep in a pool of cool water. Warm sand tickled his shoulders and back as he struggled to fight the urge to lay down.

"I know that I'm asleep and I know that this is a dream, but oh does it feel good." Tsukune let out a sigh of contentment at the dream world in which he found himself.

A vast oasis dotted with palm trees, and other lush fauna and flora rich with fruits spread out as far as his eyes could see.

The sun blinked out of sight as it set in the west. Soon the dark purple blanket of night was alight over head with a blazing sea of stars, as a full moon rose upwards which turned the vast desert landscape to magic.

"Oh this must be what the blessed field of reeds is like." Tsukune looked upwards and momentarily lost himself in the vast night sky, lost in the beauty overhead to pay much attention to what was going on behind him.

A pair of long sensual arms wrapped themselves around Tsukune's waist and gently pulled him backwards. Tsukune soon found his head pressed against a pair of ample naked breasts.

Tsukune's eyes shot open in momentary alarm only to find himself staring up into the face of a beautiful naked woman with long silvery hair and blood red eyes. An amused look was upon her face which for some reason Tsukune thought that it didn't suit her nature at all.

"Ummm, hi. Please don't hurt me!" Tsukune squeaked as he struggled to remove himself from the woman's bosom, but to no avail. The silver haired woman smiled in a warm way that promised pain to Tsukune should he do something to earn her displeasure.

Moka smirked in a sinister manner as she gazed down at Tsukune in regards to his weak and feeble attempts to remove himself from between her breasts.

_'Humph! I must be too much goddess for my Tsukune to handle. I would have thought that this trick would have worked in gaining his devotion, considering the two whores did it to him.'_

"Tsukune I'm not going to hurt you."

**_(Lemon has been edited out. Sorry guys I don't want the witch hunters on me. If you want the full lemon pm me. I'll email_ it.)**Tsukune blinked his eyes as he struggled to wipe the sleep from them. A layer of cold sweat covered his body, even as he could feel something soft was laying on top of him pinning him to the bed.

"Wow who's the woman?" Tsukune whispered softly, as he continued to stare at the silver haired woman who was gracing him with her presence.

Tsukune had the feeling that this woman had much in common with a female cobra. She was beautiful, elegant, but if you touched her she would kill you.

"Great what have I gotten my self into now?" Tsukune thought as he swallowed.

**_Hello everyone. I finally have time to update my work. Sorry it so short. But its the best I could do. I am working on backing up my fanfic work._**

Also on that note, I have ran into a bit of a problem. The powers that be on FFDOTNET have deleted my entire Rosario+Vampire story: Rosario+Vampire Returns and Revelations story. My old jump drive is a piece of junk. All my files on it I typed up using Microsoft Office word 2001. So needless to say I can not open any of my files. Also all the ones I have managed to open all look like I spent hundreds of pages typing up gibberish. So I have lost all my old files.

Now than I humbly ask all of you who have read my "Meet Moka's Parents series: Returns and Revelations if any of you have copied all of it please contact me. That way I can figure out a way for you send it to me that way I can censor it so I can get it back up on the site.

Also I will update Meet Moka's Parents: Time, Place, Destiny.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
